There Are Worse Things I Could Do
by EZRocksAngel
Summary: Bella and Edward have a summer affair leaving for two different states when it is over. They end up at the same school and they must figure out how to make their love last despite all the obstacles in their way. AU AH
1. Chapter 1

**It's me, angel, they wouldn't let me have my name here but whatever.**

**One night, really late, DebussyThis, Bethaboo, and JDSK and I started talking about how much we love Edward and somehow it ended up going here. Who can resist Edward Zuko? Not me.**

**Oh yeah, I want to thank them all for helping me along the way. I was embarrassingly obsessive.**

**Soundtrack for this story is provided by Cake**

**Preface- Mexico**

**Chapter One- Pretty Pink Ribbon **

EPOV

I was standing on the sand at dawn, the wind making my hair stand on end. I had completely lost control over my hair for last two weeks. After two weeks at the beach it tends to get a life of its own as it becomes feral and wild..

I leaned over and wrapped my arms around her neck, and she tightened her grip on my waist.

God. I love her hands on me--I wanted them all over me.

But it was time to go. We both knew it and broke apart. I brushed her hair out of her face and let my hand linger on her cheek as I looked her in the eye.

Okay, I thought, just one more kiss and then I'll go.

Aghh. Why were her lips so soft?

We pulled apart and our fingertips stretched between us and we walked our separate ways.

I didn't look back. I couldn't. I let the sound of the crashing waves take over my senses as I climbed up the boardwalk.

My heart sank a little and I shook my head. Two weeks and I'd become one of those guys I made fun of and laughed about in the locker room.

Over a chick. Who, mind you, I would never see again.

But, that is what summer vacation flings are all about, right?

You could be whoever you wanted to be and no one would know the difference. No one would be the wiser. No one knew who you really were or what you did or who your friends were.

No one would know that I, Edward Cullen, the boy mothers warn their daughters about, would find a sweet, nice little thing on the beach.

In a fucking polka dot bikini.

I sighed as I got into my car and drove off the island.

No one back home would know about this girl. That she was so small I could carry her like a monkey and was so silly we laughed on the floor for hours, and so adorable that I had touched her face in the dark until I memorized every part, would do this to me.

I found my favorite song, turned up the music and rolled down the windows as I drove towards home.

Summer was officially over and as I drove away I knew I had left my heart at the beach.

**Hope you like it. It has been fun. I hope to update quickly as I have a secret stash of chapters. I am using the movie as a guide so do not expect things you would not see there. Unless you want some hotness. Cause I'm gonna give you that.**


	2. Pretty Pink Ribbon

BPOV

Stupid Forks.

I thought as I walked through the door. The little bell rang over head and the shop keeper nodded for me to wait.

I went over to the long rows of colored bottles lining the shelf on the wall. Honestly, I had no idea why I was at the nail salon. I wanted a pedicure, as was my routine back home, but since moving to Forks the week before I quickly found out there was no need for my collection of flip flops or open toed shoes. Everything here was mushy.

But, it made me feel better, brought me a sense of normalcy, so I skimmed the colors running a finger down the side of each bottle. Pink? Red? Black? No. I needed something new. I finally stopped on a bottle of deep, rich, shimmery purple. OPI Lincoln Park After Dark. I picked it up, hoping that changing the color on my toes would help bring about a change in me.

The woman at the counter waved me back and I crawled into a huge massage chair and sunk my toes into the warm, swirling water.

_Nice_.

I heard a magazine flip a seat or two over. I glanced up and saw a tiny girl about my age reading US Weekly.

She looked over and grinned, "I hate Brangelina. Where are the photos of Rob Pattinson? That people, is what I Want To Know."

I laughed. "Yeah, he is totally hot. I need more photos of him in those skanky boots from the VMAs." I laughed again as she wrinkled her nose. Not everyone agreed on this subject. To each their own,I suppose.

"My name is Bella," I said as I reached my arm out over the empty seat between us.

"Alice." She responded and gave me a huge smile and I could feel the question posed on her lips.

I mentally groaned. I was going to do this first. I had a plan. And this plan involved me getting past the "new girl" phase as quickly as possible.

"I just moved here. Last week. My dad and I were on vacation, he has visitation every summer and we go to California to the beach. This year when it was over my mom called from Phoenix and said her husband was signed to play ball in Florida and I decided not to go and to just stay here." This rushed out quickly hoping we could just move on.

No such luck. I spent the next fifteen minutes answering questions about my mom and dad, their divorce, Phoenix, my friends from home and everything else.

"So you're a senior?" Alice asked and I nodded, "Great. Maybe we'll have classes together." This seemed to satisfy her for the moment and she began prattling along about Britney Spears, K-Fed and Brit-Brit's diet. I happily pretended to be interested to get the attention off of me.

We talked some about school and it sounded like Alice had a fun group of friends. She had a best friend named Rose or something and several guy friends. She readily told me that none of them currently were dating but that hook-ups were not out of the ordinary.

"Tell me about Forks High. What it's like? Are you guys in clubs or play sports?" I asked tentatively.

Alice scrunched her nose. "No, not really. We mostly just hang out. The boys and Rosalie like to work on cars. I'm very passionate about fashion and beauty. You know, I plan on going to school for it one day." she confided. At this comment, I glanced at her spiked black hair with 3 strategic pink points and her outfit that looked like something out of a fashion magazine. You know, those clothes no one ever really wears.

"Oh." I said quietly. She looked at me curiously, "Why are you blushing? What is going on?" she asked. I felt a little dumb with my next confession. But, I guess there was no time like the present to put it all out there.

"When I went to register for school I asked whether or not the school had a gymnastics team. They said no but that there was an open spot on the cheerleading squad. I went for a tryout that afternoon. I'm now on the squad, pom-poms and everything." I confessed this to Alice waiting for her to make fun of me. I always made fun of cheerleaders back home.

I'm a hypocrite. But it is all part of my plan. Blend in and let loose_._

Alice clapped her hands, "Ohhh! Now we have a reason to go to the games! Excellent! Of course, we will have to keep the guys out of trouble long enough." I heard her add this last sentence under her breath. I wondered what that meant. How much trouble can kids get into in this town?

While we were waiting for our toes to set Alice asked me if I had a boyfriend back home.

I hesitated and started picking up my things, "No, not exactly."

Alice asked, "What does that mean?" her little hands on her hips.

"Nothing" I told her. But she could tell I was lying and she peered at me, her eyes demanding to know more. I knew this girl for an hour and I already felt I owed her something. What is that all about?

I sighed, "No, I am not dating anyone. But I did meet this amazing guy on vacation this summer."

"Spill." She demanded. I wondered if I could make a break for my car. I looked towards the door and she shifted in front of me. Yeah. I wasn't taking her on, that's for sure. She looked scrappy.

"Fine Alice. But there is not much to tell. I met this guy on the first day my dad and I were at the beach. Charlie was fishing and I was reading and all of the sudden this football come out of nowhere and slams me in the head. Later we kind of hooked up."

_I remembered being literally knocked out of my chair when the ball hit me. _

_  
"Ow!" I shouted to no one in particular, "What the hell was that?" _

_  
"Oh my God. Are you okay? I totally missed that ball." I heard a voice say as I felt two hands grab my back and lift me off the ground. I looked up and through my sun glasses I could see my attacker and now helper. Damn. He was really cute. _

"_Uhh…yeah. I'm fine." I told him as I dusted sand off my hands and legs. "Nice aim. You make varsity this year?" I snarked. Gah. Put a hot guy in front of me and look what I do. What is wrong with me? _

"_No, and that was not my fault. I was just trying to catch the ball from my wild-armed, old man over there." I looked down the beach and noticed and older man walking down by the shoreline. "I'm really sorry. Are you sure you're okay?' he asked again._

"_I'm fine. Sorry about earlier. I was just kind of surprised." I smiled at him. I could not help but think again how hot he was. He had this crazy hair that stuck out all over the place. I wanted to touch it so badly and his smile was something models would pay for. I looked down from his face and noticed he was wearing a low slung trunks with draw strings in the front. No, he didn't look big enough to play football but he looked like he worked out. I dragged my eyes back up hoping I had not been caught. _

"_No, snark is okay. I guess we had it coming. That ball hit you pretty hard. I can't believe you fell out of your chair!" he started laughing and for some reason I was laughing with him. He brushed some of that hair out of his face "My name is Edward." He said and sat down on the sand. I went to sit next to him…_

"Bella!" Alice's sharp voice dragged me out of the past. "Tell me about your summer romance! I am so jealous. I want to know everything."

"There's really nothing to tell,I met a boy. He was cute. We made out a little. We exchanged phone numbers and we had to say goodbye." I said this as confidently as I could, hoping it would discourage her.

"Did you call him or did he call you? " Aggghh…this was never going to end.

"No Alice. It just seemed dumb. It was no big deal." I said this with a firm tone. I was done with this.

"If you say so Bella, but it sounds a little more interesting than that." She noted, but she let it drop. Thank God for small favors.

"I am very much single, Alice, maybe you can help me fix that!" I laughed, but inside I was serious. I was ready to move on and start dating. Maybe I could find a guy here in Forks to help me forget about Edward. _Keep dreaming, Bella._

Alice shot back, "You help me and I will help you!" We both giggled. I grabbed my bag and pushed open the doors of the salon.

Stupid boys, I thought. Nothing but heartache and pain.

And warm hands and broad chests.

I shook the thoughts away and walked over to my old truck. "This is me." I pointed.

She went over to a bright yellow Porsche, clicked the key fob and slid inside. She rolled down the passenger window and said "the guys are going to freak over your truck".

"See you tomorrow, Alice." I waved as she raced out of the parking lot.

I hopped into my monster and took a deep breath.

I took a deep breath. You can do this, I chanted. You are the new and improved Bella Swan. Tomorrow will be the first day of your senior year. You already made a friend. Make the most of it. Maybe you can find a guy that could replace the hole in my heart left by a summer fling.

That was the plan.


	3. Going the Distance

Chapter 2

**Song for this chapter:**

**Cake- Going the Distance**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 2

EPOV

As I sped down the back road I whipped my head around, craning my neck as I looked for the flash of black. Where the fuck did he go? Out of nowhere the Camaro pulled out in front of me, driven by the world's largest douche. Emmett started running his mouth, shouting words that would make his mother blush, from the passenger seat while flicking James off. My engine roared as I gunned it trying to catch up and he was gone. He must have turned down a side road hoping to lose us. I sure as hell wasn't going to waste my time trying to find him.

Stupid ass punk. Always running away. One day we were going to meet head to head and I was going to kick his ass. I drove on towards the school and slid into a spot in the senior parking lot. I had my top down enjoying the dry weather; it wouldn't last long and my baby needed to feel the wind on her leather every once in a while. My baby was a 1973 Oldsmobile Cutlass with dark orange paint, white top and leather seats. V-8 with glass packed mufflers. She and I turned heads everywhere we went with her glossy paint and throaty purr. There was no bringing chicks home late at night in this thing. That's okay, I liked the thrill of sneaking around anyway.

"Seniors Rule!" Emmett yelled as we walked toward the school. I rolled my eyes. I was the only one of us that had a car. Well, at least a functional car. Emmett had a work in progress and it was going to be sweet when finished but as of right now it was a total piece of crap. So until he could drive himself I had to pick him and Jasper up and drive their asses all over town.

I put up the top and shrugged on my jacket. I'd found it in a vintage clothing shop in Seattle last year. Black leather jacket, black tee and jeans. Foregoing my usual boots, I was letting my green suede one star Chucks see a little sun. My panty dropper shoes. No girl had ever passed me up when I was wearing these shoes. It was time to put these bad boys to use.

Emmett and Jasper walked across the lawn to talk to some girls and I spotted someone I wanted to get to know better. Jules was a sophomore but over the summer she started to fill out in all the right places. I gave her my smile and she melted on the spot. Too easy. I ran my hands through my hair to go for the kill and asked her about her summer.

Just then Rosalie Hale pulled up and I couldn't help but look. She drove a vintage '49 Plymouth that was the slickest candy apple red I had ever laid eyes on. I looked over at Emmett and he couldn't decide what to ogle first. Rose or the car? _My_ eyes were glued to the car. It was a classic, beautiful but strong at the same time. The kind of car you just wanted to get behind the wheel of and own. Emmett seemed to have the same thought running through his head, as he shifted uncomfortably on the sidewalk. But not about the car.

Alice Brandon hopped out of the car along with Angela and Jessica. They huddled together whispering about something and walked into school. Rose took her time. Putting her jacket on and getting her bags. Leaning over she put on a show on for everyone to see. Her legs were a mile long and her long blonde hair was perfect as usual. She shot a look at Emmett and then smirked over at me. Five guys followed her into the school unaware that they had no chance with this goddess.

The bell rang so I looked back at Jules, who was smiling at me and looking up at my face all dreamy. "I'll call you later" I told her and gave her a wink. She could replay that in her head the rest of the day. I was literally The Big Man on Campus. No one could touch me. My shit was so hot I did whoever I wanted, whenever I wanted. My only rival to popularity was Rosalie and she obviously was not competition. In fact, she was my main ally.

"Hey Cullen!" Crowley came jogging across the lawn, eager to get up in my game. I wasn't into hero worship, and it was too early in the damn morning to have him hovering.

I turned to my locker and shoved some stuff inside. I really should have cleaned this out at the end of last year. I didn't know mold grew in that color. "What's up Tyler? How was your summer?"

"Hung around here, nothing much. Just the same old chicks everybody made, he laughed. "How about you, how was the action at the beach?" I sighed. I could not believe he actually said "action".

"The beach was great. And I did meet this one girl…" I started, then paused, thinking, _why was I telling him this_? Thankfully I could hear Emmett causing a scene down the hall and turned to go check it out.

Emmett was down the hall with Ms. Esme, the principal, and their eyes were locked in a stare down.

"Mr. McCarty, did I just see you coming out of the ladies room?" she asked. Of course she did. Emmett had no boundaries and spent his life in detention.

"Er…no, Ms. Esme, I was turned around. No big deal. Just walking to class, cool?" he backpedaled. Even Emmett didn't want to get stuck afterschool on the first day. He was such a dumbass sometimes. I laughed to my self and ducked into my homeroom. Now that I had a minute to myself I let my mind wander to Bella. I wondered what she was doing now? How her first day of school was? I bet she looked hot. I imagined her in her little bikini, the tie slipping around her neck…Shit! I did not want to get a hard on in homeroom, like I was a fucking 13 year old. Thankfully the announcements started and I distracted myself by half listening and thinking about anything else to keep my mind off of Bella.

Ms. Esme rambled on about the typical school stuff. I could not wait to get out of this place. Once June came around I was leaving this town and never coming back. Ms. Esme droned on and I heard her say something about the pep rally on Friday, blah, blah, the science club meeting, blah, and Sweet 16…wait. What was that?

"I am proud to announce that Lauren Mallory has been selected to participate in the hit MTV show Sweet 16 this year. During the next couple of months a TV crew will be on campus to film Lauren as she prepares for this exciting occasion. I expect you all to show the nation what fine, upstanding students we have here at Forks High". Well, I thought, that could be interesting. I always knew I'd look good on TV.

The bell rang and the morning passed quickly as we made the rounds through our schedule and caught up with each other after the summer break. At lunch I walked out towards the bleachers. The guys always had lunch out here as we made fun of the kids in PE. Emmett, Tyler and a couple other guys were all sitting on the steps. I looked around for Jasper and finally found him. As usual he was acting like a perv.

"Hey Jasper! Did you lose something?" I yelled across the stands. He was under the bleachers looking up girls skirts. I swear sometimes he is still in junior high. The two girls in question screamed and one kicked him as they bolted back inside. He looked over at me and I could tell he was pissed.

"What did you do that for Edward? Sarah had on a pink thong. That shit is hot. Who knew the preacher's kid wore underwear like that?" He asked rubbing his shoulder where he had been kicked.

Huh? Well, I knew. But I decided to keep that to myself. Part of my persona was keeping my mouth shut. I talked the talk but personal stuff about girls was off limits, they seemed to prefer it that way. Apparently, my closed mouth made me seem quiet and mysterious. Whatever worked, as long as I was still getting into their pants.

Everyone sat around talking about music, cars and girls. This year for shop we were going to work on Emmett's car. It would be pretty damn cool. Suddenly Emmett asked, "Did any of you see that new girl today? She sure beats the chicks around this place."

New girl? Part of me felt the urge to go check her out immediately, before the other guys got to her, but then something held me back. Unfortunately, I knew what that something was.

"So, Edward, tell us about the girl at the beach!" Tyler pushed. I couldn't believe he remembered I'd said that. I shifted and said, "It was nothing."

Jasper looked skeptical. "Yeah right Edward. You don't waste your time on nothing."

I smirked. This was true. "Nah, you don't want all the horny details." I laughed, knowing, this was exactly what they wanted. "You know my type, blonde, built and easy to seduce."

They all started yelling, wanting more than that. "Alright! I'll tell you! I met this girl and we hung out the whole time. We went to the beach, and to dinner and all that kind of shit." There maybe that would be enough.

Wrong. "What kind of hot are we talking about, Edward?" Emmett pressed.

I thought about Bella. "Super hot. Flaming hot. Make you melt when you look at her hot. It was all I could do to not rip her clothes off every time we were together. And that is all I'm saying!" I added. Subject closed. They heard my tone and moved onto other things.

I hated this. I was not used to thinking about one girl all the time. Especially one I couldn't have because she lived half a country away. I missed her so much. I wanted to bite her mouth and grab her hair with my hands while pulling her tight body closer and closer until she was with me all the time. I wanted to see that look in her eye that told me she wanted only me. And I wanted to give it right back.


	4. Short SkirtLong Jacket

Chapter 4

**Thanks for all the great reviews and nice words! I am really having so much fun with this and have spent too much time watching Grease (Like you can do that). As you know by now we are kind of following the moive with a modern twist so expect some similar stuff and some new things too. Thanks to my Beta Bethaboo. She fixes my compulsive need for contractions and DebussyThis for constantly motivating me. And JDSK for making me laugh and thinking what I think is funny is funny too!**

**Song:**

**Cake-Short Skirt/Long Jacket**

BPOV

I spent the better part of the morning in the administration office at school getting my schedule. The office was busy and filled with students, teachers and other faculty.

A tall, pretty woman walked in with an irritated look on her face. I heard her mutter to the secretary, Ms. Cope, "McCarty is already pushing my buttons, he needs to watch his step." A couple of the teachers nearby nodded and laughed.

I grabbed my paperwork and left the office. Alice was standing outside. I could feel my eyes getting big as I looked at her. Her outfit was simply amazing. I could only describe it as something Cyndi Lauper would have worn in 1984 during her Girls Just Want To Have Fun tour. She wore a black skirt with ruffles of bright purple netting underneath. A long sleeved striped shirt with the sleeves pushed up and about 40 gummy bracelets on each arm and black lace up boots to match. I had a better understanding of her love for fashion during this moment in the crowded school hallway.

"Hi Bella!' she ran up to me and gave me a hug. I smiled back warmly. It was nice to have a friend at school already. As she grabbed my arm and dragged me down the hall I noticed people looking in my direction. They were all curiously checking out the new girl.

Resolved, I lifted my chin and pushed back my shoulders. Mentally, I started my "new and improved Bella chant" and continued down the hall. Alice dropped me off in front of home room with a promise to meet me in the cafeteria for lunch. At least I wouldn't have to eat alone on my first day. That was enough to make me smile.

I found my seat in homeroom and pulled out a note book. I began doodling on a clean sheet while the announcements started. I thought about my resolution. I was always pretty shy in Phoenix even though I had enough friends and even a couple of boyfriends. I was on the gymnastics team and involved in other school activities but I always felt….repressed? Stifled? Maybe like a square peg in a round hole.

Then everything changed. I met Edward at the beach and something in me just clicked. I was able to be myself with him. He made me feel strong, confident, funny and sexy. He definitely made me feel sexy. I'd had several other boyfriends before and one very serious one, but no one had ever made me feel like that before. I thought about Edward and his sexy crooked smile and the way his hair slipped in his eyes. I could feel his hands running down the sides of my body, slowly making their way down to my hips. His touch alone sent a spark of fire down my spine.

I shivered and looked around the room. I knew my thoughts had made my cheeks turn red. Luckily everyone seemed excited about some announcement just made by the principal. Thank God. Like I needed to be known as the new girl turned on by her day dreams at school.

I learned that morning that Forks High School was not so bad. The kids seemed nice enough although they definitely looked at me like I was a novelty. For once, instead of shying away from the attention, I decided to embrace it. Several guys offered to walk me to class and then asked me to sit with them at lunch. They all looked a little sad when I told them I already had plans. As I walked into the cafeteria I spotted Alice waving from a table with a couple of girls already sitting down.

"Bella!" Alice shouted loudly and waved, "We're over here!" I wandered over, eyeing the girls at the table. There was a brunette with frizzy hair looking at herself in a compact, a smaller dark haired girl with her hair in two ponytails wearing a Hello Kitty t-shirt smiling up at me and then the blonde. I'd honestly never seen a more beautiful girl in person before. She had long hair that flowed down her shoulders and her posture was perfect. I was pretty sure everything about her was perfect. I noticed she was studying my face the whole time I was checking her out.

"Hi everyone, nice to meet you all" I smiled and tried hard not to look intimidated.

Alice began introductions and pointed to the girls, "Jessica, mirror. Angela pig tails, and Rosalie. "She said nothing to define Rosalie who still had her eyes on me. I was about to tell her to knock it off when she spoke. "Bella, so how are things in Phoenix?"

I eyed her carefully, "Fine. Hot and dry. That's pretty much it." Rosalie gave me a huge fake grin. "How nice." she said and turned her attention to Jessica. "Jessica! What's up with that stupid mirror?" and Jessica finally looked up and snapped the compact shut. Okay. I could see who was in charge of this lunch table.

I head a rushing noise and looked up to see a girl headed our way. Just before she got to the table Rose quietly said, "Lauren Mallory, the bad seed of Forks High". Alice, Angela and Jessica all giggled.

"Hi girls, I feel so bad I have not come over to introduce my self to Bella. Bella," this rushed out of her mouth like she was on speed as she turned to me," I'm Lauren and I'm captain of the cheerleading squad. Welcome aboard!" My head was spinning from the sound of her enthusiastic voice. What have I gotten myself into? Soon she'd be announcing activities on the Lido Deck.

"Nice to meet you, Lauren" I said, trying to meet her volume. I started to mentally hum. The New Bella, The New Bella. I chanted my mantra like a yogi in an ashram. It actually was a little calming. Rose gave her a look and Lauren scurried off. She leered at me, "Well that sounds like fun. Rah Rah Sis Boom Bah!"

Alice came to my rescue, "Rose, Bella is a gymnast and since Forks does not have a team she is cheering instead. Isn't that nice?" Rose gritted her teeth. A hard look passed between her and Alice. Huh? Maybe there was more than one person in charge over here. I needed a scoreboard to keep up with the dynamics of this group.

"So, Bella, "Angela said, clearly trying to change the conversation, "Alice tells us you met some kind of Adonis at the beach this summer. Tell us all about it!"

"Well…I don't know." I stammered and looked over at Alice. She nodded for me to continue. I sighed. Relationships were about give and take. If I was going to make friends I knew I had to open up and share a little about myself. "Yes, I met a guy. He was really nice and sweet." I could hear my voice trailing off at the end. Every time I thought of him I drifted.

Jessica raised an eyebrow before asking, "What did he look like?"

I blushed and thought about Edward. "I admit he was really cute. He had long eyelashes and these, gorgeous green eyes and beautiful reddish hair. You could cut paper with his cheekbones." I think I may have drooled a little and reached up to wipe my mouth. Jessica nodded approvingly. "But really, the thing I liked best about him was how romantic and fun he was.' I could feel myself getting upset. I knew the tightening of my chest was going to start and my breathing would start to come out in gasps. Ever since the day we said goodbye on the beach this is what happened if I thought about him for too long.

"Really" said Rosalie and she rolled her eyes at me. "Sweet? Nice? Romantic? Doesn't sound like any of the guys around here!" Thankfully, the bell rang and she grabbed her books. Alice and the other girls had already left the table before she made her last statement. Rosalie slung her bag over her shoulder, flipped her hair out from the strap and looked at me with a question on her face.

"You need something else?" I asked her. I was already tired of Rosalie and her attitude.

"Well, Bella, I was wondering what was the name of your Prince Charming?" she said with a sickly sweet tone. This girl must be on meds for bi-polar, her moods switched so much. I had no idea why I'd share this with her if she was only going to use it to make fun of me. But I didn't see how it would matter anyway, it's not like she would know him.

"Edward. Edward Cullen" I dropped a book as I said it and bent down to pick it up. I heard Rosalie choke back a laugh.

"What's funny?" I asked as I stood back up. I knew I shouldn't have said anything. I looked at her and saw her smile had been replaced by a strange look. Rosalie brushed past me and glanced over her shoulder.

"Nothing. But if you really like this guy, maybe he's worth waiting for." And she walked out of the room. Surprisingly, I couldn't agree more. But it was just wasn't in the cards for Bella Swan and Edward Cullen to be together.


	5. Satan Is My Motor

**It is so great to see all you reading this and thanks for all the reviews! Please leave me one and let me know what you think. I would hate to be the one to mess up a classic! We are getting to the good stuff-you know I had to spend a couple of chapters setting this all up.**

**Chapter Song**

**Cake-Satan Is My Motor**

BPOV

I smoothed my pleated skirt out with my hands and tugged down my top a little. My hair was pulled back in a high pony tail and had a long red ribbon flowing down the back. I actually had a tattoo of a Rooster on my cheek. Yes, the Forks mascot was a Cock. The humor of this seemed to be lost on most of the school. Currently, I was sitting on a bench, pom-poms in my lap listening to the captain of the football team talk about leadership, sporting behavior and kicking ass. I was sweating from the heat of the huge fire.

Something on the other side of the bonfire caught my eye. Among the football players was the guy I had been flirting with all week. His name was Mike. He was cute in a jock kind of way and had started following me around like a puppy dog. He was not my normal type but he seemed like the safest way to jump back in the dating pool. I noticed he was looking at me. I winked at him and he mouthed, "Hi, you look great". I was thankful he could not see my blush I mouthed a thank you back. If anything he was flattering.

The marching band started the school fight song and I hopped up to do my routine. I was not the most graceful dancer but my tumbling was among the best. I did a series of back handsprings as the event came to an end. I gathered my things and looked over to the parking area where Alice told me they would wait.

I spotted Alice and started in her direction. This week had been so busy I hadn't met all of her friends yet and was hoping to do so tonight. She had pointed out Jasper Whitlock to me in the hallway and confided she had a huge crush on him. I got the message. Jasper was off limits, but I still had to agree he was really cute.

I saw Jasper and a couple of other guys acting like morons over by a huge orange convertible. That thing was a boat. The top was down and they had music playing loudly from the speakers. I recognized the first chords of Satan is My Motor by Cake playing. Excellent.

Alice saw me walk up and squealed, "Bella! You were great! I can't believe you can do all those flips! The other girls smiled at me and the boys turned in my direction. Other than Jasper there was a guy who was so big I was shocked he was not on the football team. "This is Emmett," as she pointed to Mr. Muscles, "and Tyler and Ben." She gestured to two other boys leaning on the front of the car.

"Hey Bella," Emmett said, while looking at my chest, "I saw those flips too. Nice. You seem pretty flexible". Jasper snorted and started coughing next to him.

I was pretty embarrassed but sucked it up and put my hand on my hips, "Well, Emmett. I guess you will never know the, um, full extent of my abilities." I quipped. His face held a mixture of shock, humor and lust as he processed my response. Score one for me.

Just then Rosalie walked over. Great, just what I needed. We had been cordial since lunch the first day but I took great pains to stay out of her way as much as possible. The look in her eye was making me nervous.

"Bella, sweetie, I have a surprise for you" she announced and grabbed my hand before I could respond. I looked over to the others and they all looked just as clueless as I felt. I allowed my self to be dragged around to the side of the car.

When I got there I noticed a guy sitting on the back of the car, a pretty blonde girl was leaning in between his legs and gripping his hips. His head was down and he was whispering something in her ear. It was pretty dark and they looked like they wanted privacy. I had no idea why Rose would take us over here.

"Wait." She commanded and walked towards the couple. She grabbed the boys arm and yanked him away from the girl. A coy smile was on her face and he hopped up and followed her.

As they got closer she scooted behind him and gave him a push into the light.

Right then, my ever-sputtering heart kick started, beating at full speed for the first time in weeks, and a huge gush of air sucked in my lungs and back out. I realized then that I hadn't really taken a breath in so long.

"Edward?" I gasped.

He looked as shocked as I felt. Like a deer in headlights. But slowly, his eyes took me in and his face lit up. "Bella? Is that you? What are you doing here? In Forks?" I could hear the sound of joy in his voice.

I felt the huge grin on my face. "I moved back with my dad instead of going back to Arizona." I said, my hands shaking so much I dropped my pom-poms to the ground. Why wasn't he touching me? Then he moved closer and I felt the magnetic pull between us.

Just as he took a step and reached his arm out, a throat cleared. Were there other people here? I had forgotten. Edward looked towards the sound and looked at Rosalie and the big guy, Emmett. He shifted and pulled back from me, shoving his hands into his back pockets like he was afraid to have them unoccupied.

My stomach instinctively recoiled as Edward glanced over his shoulder to the blonde, shrugged at her and plastered a smirk on his beautiful face.

"That's cool Bella. Uh…so you're a _cheerleade_r, huh?" he sneered and started laughing. "That's a fantasy of mine, you know. You can be Claire and I'll be Peter. Save the Cheerleader Save the World." He actually leaned over and yanked on the bottom of my skirt. Everyone around laughed with him, joining in the fun.

At my expense.

I was such a fool. I glanced around as I sucked back my tears.

Alice looked horrified and like she may cry as well, her hands up at her mouth.

Jessica and Angela were whispering quietly to each other avoiding my eyes.

And Rosalie.

She looked like the cat who caught the canary.

I shoved my heart back down to the painful pit I had been storing it in, feeling like my soul was exposed for the whole group.

I walked over to Edward, and looked him square in his fucking gorgeous eyes.

"Fuck. You." I said evenly. I turned, bent over, picked up my pom-poms and marched off the field.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bella stalked off and her little skirt flipped up in the air. Giving me a view of the edge of her red cheerleading panties. Gah.

What have I done? I am a total fucking idiot. These thoughts played though my head as I forced the arrogant look to stay on my face while she left. And I did nothing to stop her.

As soon as she was out of sight I turned to Rosalie, still looking smug as hell. She knew of course, exactly what was going on. I was going to smack that smile off her face if she didn't back off. She must have seen the murderous look in my eyes as she gestured to Jessica and Angela and calmly walked to her car.

Alice gave me a sad, disappointed look and ran off, I'm assuming after Bella. I'd never felt like such a dick and I'd had more than my share of dickhead moments. I walked over to the car and saw the guys had already gotten in. The music was still playing and I slammed the door, cranked the ignition and revved the engine hard and loud. As I peeled out of the parking lot I could feel Emmett, who was riding shot gun, looking at me. I looked at him without turning my head. His eyes were huge and he looked like he had something to say.

I sighed. "What?" I clenched my jaw and gripped the steering wheel, waiting for him to unleash. I had no idea how bad this situation was, how much damage control I needed to do. Instead of Emmett saying something I heard Jasper from the back seat say, in a low voice, "I've never seen a chick talk to him like that and did you see her do that split? Can you imagine spreading her legs…." My foot hit the break and the car skid to a sudden, violent stop.

"Get. Out." I growled. Still not looking back I felt the back of the car lurch as they jumped out the side. I finally looked at Emmett. Surprisingly, he clapped me on the back and jumped out too. I gave him a nod and my tires squealed as I drove down the road. I knew exactly where I was going.

A/N I know this seems a little short but the upcoming chapters are longer and I try to cut them to fit in with the movie/story!


	6. Hem of your Garment

**Thanks BB, DT, JDSK & All my supporters!**

**Chapter Song**

**Cake-Hem of your Garment**

**(please go listen if you are not familiar. It fits perfectly)**

What the fuck was Bella doing here?

Part of me was excited and was dying to see her. And the other part knew she was pissed as hell and probably wouldn't want to see me. Then another part, larger than it should have been, was freaking out because my world had just been shaken to the core.

Hard.

I never thought this would happen. My two worlds smashing into one another when I was least prepared. Edward Cullen was a character written to perfection. And I wrote every line. I got what I wanted, when I wanted it and it was all going well, until I met Bella at the beach. Which was safe because it was there and not here.

Then she showed up in that little red skirt at the bonfire.

When I ripped her beautiful heart out, I saw it happen. It started in her eyes, moved down to her lips, slammed into her heart and smothered her lungs. I did it on purpose. Because I was a selfish prick who was more worried about myself than anyone else.

Now that I was alone, driving around the tiny shit-hole town of Forks after midnight, and I knew I would end up at her house. I was entering into uncharted territory and had no idea how to proceed.

I eased to the curb, two blocks away from her house, and quietly closed my car door and began walking over to Bella's house. I thought back to earlier in the night when Rosalie yanked me off Jules, who by the way, had her hands halfway down my pants at the time.

Rosalie.

I could not believe she pulled this stunt on me. I knew she was a bitch but she usually kept it away from me out of respect. We had a history. A bond. And it is not what anyone would ever expect.

In the 8th grade we'd gone to our first boy/girl party at Tyler's house. It was awkward and new for all of us. Rosalie and I had been friends for years due to our parents so we were always pretty comfortable with each other. Of course, just like at all junior high parties, some dumb ass (Jasper) decided we needed to play 7 Minutes in Heaven. After a couple of failed attempts it was our turn. Me and Rosalie. We shuffled off into the dark, dank closet leaving the whispers and laughter behind us.

All I know is that even then Rosalie was hot and I was well, thirteen, and totally wanted to kiss her. I figured she would let me so I leaned in to get my 7 minutes worth.

I stopped when Rosalie pushed her hand in my face, blocking my lips from hers. "Edward," she said. Rose was bossy even back then, "This is what we are going to do. I am not kissing you, but, you can tell everyone that we did. Here." She grabbed my shirt and ripped it out of my pants, rumpling it up with her hands. She ran her hands through my hair and pinched my cheeks. Next, she messed up her hair a little, pulling strands out of her pony tail and shifted her skirt.

I stood through all of this in shock, letting her manhandle me however she wanted. I had no idea what was really going through her head.

We heard the timer go off and she jerked open the door, walked out with her head high and history was created. Rosalie Hale and Edward Cullen gained overnight popularity for our exploits in the closet. We were gold. All the guys wanted her because they thought she put out and all the girls wanted to be the next rung on my ladder. Rose and I never spoke of our arrangement but over time it made us protective of each other.

That's why her prank tonight pissed me off so much.

I got to Bella's house and saw her father's car parked in the driveway. I also saw an amazing antique truck. I would definitely like to get my hands under the hood of that.

I slipped around the side of the house and I saw a soft light coming from one of the rooms. The window was open and I head music floating down. It had to be Bella's room. There was a huge tree outside the window.

Perfect.

This was not the first time I had snuck into or out of a girl's room at night. Piece of cake.

I heaved my self up the tree and shimmied down the branch closest to her window. I definitely could make it, I just hoped I didn't land on my ass once I got in.

I leaned over and grabbed the ledge and slung my legs over the windowsill. I held my breath while leaning against the open window for a minute and surveyed the room. Bella was lying on her bed, face down, with her forehead resting on her arms. I heard the music more clearly now, The Smashing Pumpkins, Landslide.

I noticed she was still in her uniform, her long legs stretched down the bed, and her skirt was rumpled up leaving a peek at her red panties. I saw something that caught my eye. I quietly walked over to the bed, leaned over her and pulled up the edge of her skirt, very carefully.

COCKS.

Written in bold letters across her butt.

I swear, I didn't want it to, but _my_ cock got hard at the site of those letters across her tight ass.

I heard a grunt and I jumped back, letting the skirt drop. Without looking up, Bella said, "What are you doing here Edward?"

She did not sound surprised that I was in her room in the middle of the night. Maybe I was more predictable than I thought. She turned over, and I could see her swollen eyes and the makeup that had run down her face. She criss-crossed her legs and wrapped her arms around her chest. It took everything I had to not run over and touch her but there was an invisible force field around her. I could feel it.

"Well?" she demanded this time.

"Bella…"I started and then stopped. I had no idea what I was going to say. For once in my life I was completely speechless.

We looked at each other for a full two minutes. Neither of us moving or possibly even breathing. I know I was holding my breath waiting to see what was going to happen.

The song changed, and I heard the music change to…wait.

Stevie Nicks. Landslide.

I raised an eyebrow at her.

She tried to hold a straight face and hold her anger in check but a small smile crept into her lips.

"So why do you have the same song playing twice in a row?" I asked quietly breaking the verbal silence of the room. I wasn't sure she would answer but I had to give it a shot.

She opened her mouth to speak but snapped it shut. Then a second or two later she opened it again. "Well, I can't decide which version of this song I like best so I put all three."

"Three?" I asked.

"Yes, the third is the Dixie Chicks. The whole play list is like this." Her face grew a little defensive as she spoke of her choices. Defensive but not mad. This could work.

"You mean like "Fools Rush In by Elvis and UB40." I said, joining in the game. I had to break the tension.

"Exactly! Except you missed one." And she walked over to the iPod and started clicking, her back to me. Out came a fast paced version of some little girl singing Fools Rush In. "Lick the Tins," she stated, not turning around.

I took a chance and walked across the room behind her. I saw her shoulders stiffen as I got closer but I didn't stop. I had to touch her. I put my hands out slowly, and gripped her shoulders. But nothing more, I was waiting for a response.

She sighed but didn't appear angry so I made my move. I wrapped my arms around the front of her chest and rested my head on the top of hers lightly.

We stood there for quite a while.

Finally, Bella broke the silence. "Edward, why did you do that to me?" I could hear her voice quivering.

I had never felt so ashamed. "I don't know, Bella. It's complicated. I'm complicated. I'm not the same guy you met on the beach. Well, I am, but here…I'm different."

"Obviously." She said and wiggled out of my arms, went over to her bed and flopped down. Her hair was a mess, strands pulled of her ponytail. She was still beautiful even tired and battered. I walked over and sat next to her. I reached my hand out and brushed a piece of her hair behind her ear. She closed her eyes.

I let my finger slide from her ear down her cheek so I could rub her fake tattoo. She shuddered and looked up at me.

I gave her my slight, but notorious killer smile and pulled her in with my eyes, "You know. It really is a fantasy of mine to play cheerleader." Her eyes softened and she laughed.

She laughed.

"I'm sure it is, you perv." she smirked. I leaned in and kissed her forehead. Then her nose and I moved over and gave her tat at little lick. She tasted like tears and smoke from the bonfire.

I stopped know I was pushing my luck and reached for her hands. Again, it was quiet as we looked at one another for a minute. In the background Gloria Gaynor began singing about surviving. Thanks Gloria.

"So, Edward, what do we do from here? I mean, I'm new and a surprise to you and have clearly interrupted your life. You don't owe me anything. But I do hope you'll be nice to me." This rushed out and she was clenching my hand tight.

I had no idea what to tell her. I didn't do girlfriends. I 'd never had one. Could I possibly just show up at school tomorrow holding hands and writing love notes in class?

No. I didn't think I could.

"I'm not sure Bella." I said, "but, I won't hurt you again."

I'd lied to her. I didn't want too but there was no way around it. Someone was going to get hurt and it was probably her.

I pulled her hands up, to my lips and spread her palms out flat. I kissed them over and over softly. Trying to give her what I could before I had to go.

And I was trying to store up on what she had to give me.

I peeked into her eyes and I could tell she didn't grasp my intentions. "I need to go," I told her quietly. I walked over and slung a leg over the edge of the window.I looked at her sitting on the bed so small and helpless.

I pushed my other leg through and climbed down the tree.

**I told you guys we would break out of the lines. Let me know what you think! I have more surprises in store. Also, I have a thread over at in the AH category. Come say hi!**


	7. Is This Love?

**Thanks for loving this story. I told you we would go off the path. I am going to stick to the theory of the movie as much as possible but these characters have their own stories to tell. We are going to the same destination-just taking a different road map. Mine!**

**Thanks to all my Edward Zuko encouaging ladies. You all know who you are. And BB, who has to clean up my messes. Go read her stories (like you aren't already) Turning Dust into Gold and Going for the Gold. Both are total WIN!**

**Song for this Chapter**

**Cake Is this Love? (go check it out. Again, fits perfectly)**

BPOV

I looked into the rearview mirror and rubbed the purple spots under my eyes. I'd hardly slept at all after Edward left last night.

That was definitely the most emotional night of my life. I heard him come in the window while I laid on my stomach but I'd had no idea what to do so I played dead. Then I felt him lift up the hem of my skirt and I almost wanted to smile.

Almost.

Except my pride was wounded and my heart hurt. Plus, I was not ready to be nice.

Feeling his hands on me like that was enough to get my heart beating again, which was exciting and stupid at the same time. Was my heart going to do this every time he came near me? Gah. I hope not.

I turned, expecting to see the smug asshole from the bonfire, but instead my beach Edward was back. Sweet, flirty and sexy. How did he do it? Turn it on and off? How could he stand in my room and make me feel like no time had passed at all since leaving the beach? How could he ask me about my music, hold me and place those gentle kisses on my hands just before leaving?

I felt like I was in a game and I didn't know the rules or positions. Although it was nice to be with him, the rest of the night was bitter sweet. It was never said out loud but it became increasingly obvious that I definitely cared more about him than he did about me. Obviously he was gorgeous and popular and I didn't think I'd ever leave him if he was willing to take me back. I felt so pathetic when he crawled out the window and after he left I became resolved and the Bella Swan Plan was back on track.

I pulled my truck up into the stadium parking lot and grabbed my pom-poms and megaphone out of the back. It was a cool fall night and we were wearing white sweaters with a red A-line skirt. It was dark out and the stands were filling up on both sides. Small towns love their football.

The game was actually fun and I found that Mike kept sneaking over when he was not playing to lean on the fence that separated us from the players. Mike was the perfect person to help me move on. The last time he came over I smiled and handed him a bottle of water from our cooler. He pulled up the hem of his jersey to twist off the cap giving me a peek of his stomach. He was ripped. Who knew all that was hiding under there? This might not be so bad after all.

Lauren called us back over and we began our next routines. I noticed Alice and the girls waving from the top of the stands. It was really nice of them to show up and support me. I scanned the rest of the crowd looking for him, but of course he wasn't there and the predictable pain in my heart pissed me off. I flipped, jumped and shook my pom-poms the rest of the night with a forced enthusiasm but it helped distract me from my thoughts

After the game we cleaned up and I saw Alice leaning over the edge of the bleachers. "Bella, were having a sleepover at my house tonight! You have to come!" she demanded. She was so excited it was hard not to want to please her.

I hesitated and asked, "Is Rosalie going? Because if so I'm not sure…"

Alice cut me off. "Yes, but I talked to her so don't worry. I promise she'll be on her best behavior. Come on Bella, please? We all really want you to be there! Were going to do makeovers…" She teased, giving me a huge smile. The look in her eye made wonder if this was a good or bad thing.

I couldn't resist her so I smiled and said, "Okay Alice, I'll be there after we clean up."

Lauren finally said we could all go, and I was walking towards my car when I dropped my megaphone. Out of thin air Mike came running over and picked it up. I shook my head and blushed from being so clumsy.

"Thanks Mike, I can be such a klutz sometimes," I confessed and gave him a shy smile. I was trying to flirt with him and continued, "You had a great game!"

"Thanks. It's awesome that we won! I hope to go to State this year." He smiled back at me but shifted his gaze to the ground. "Um, Bella" he stammered, "I was wondering if you would go out with me tomorrow, for, um, dinner?"

"Sure Mike, that sounds like fun. Call me tomorrow so we can figure out what time to meet?" I told him. We talked for a while, about school, football and other stuff until he told me he had to head back to the locker room for a team meeting. Before he left he leaned over and gave me a shy kiss on the cheek.

Smiling, he said, "goodbye," and ran off towards the building.

Happily, I gathered my things and started towards my car again. I kept thinking about how going out with Mike would be the best thing to help me get over Edward. Mike was cute, fun and seemed really nice. I thought I could use a little nice after last night.

I kept walking and dug around my bag for my keys. Stopping for a minute I suddenly was pulled into the darkness under the bleachers by my wrist. A hand clamped over my mouth from behind.

Mentally I was screaming, physically, I was beginning to hyperventilate. My attacker spun me around and I found myself looking into Edward's eyes, wild with anger. He let go of my mouth but kept his hand on my wrist and took hold of my other one as well.

I was struggling for breath but managed to find my voice. "What the fuck Edward? You scared the shit out of me!" My heart was racing out of control. I tried to get my hands loose but he held them tight.

He shrugged and did not apologize. "Bella, what are you doing? Newton? I can't stand him. I can't believe you just kissed him!" He shouted the last part and I could smell alcohol on his breath.

I rolled my eyes and told him, "First, your drunk and being an ass. Second, I didn't kiss him, he kissed me. And third, I can see whoever I damn well please!" I gathered my strength and yanked my hands free.

My reaction didn't make him happy. In fact, he looked even angrier than before. He put one hand on his face and pinched the bridge of his nose, while the other hand rested on his hip. His hair fell into his eyes and his jaw clenched tightly.

Of course, I could not help but notice that he was freaking gorgeous when he was angry.

I waited for him to calm down and he finally looked up. He looked calmer but his eyes held something else. Rage? Fear? I wasn't sure.

When he finally opened his mouth he spoke slowly but with force. "I don't want anyone touching you but me."

I felt my mouth drop.

Was he kidding me?

No. I could tell that from his expression. He was dead serious.

"Well, Edward, that would have been nice to know _yesterday_," I emphasized the word and continued "when I was embarrassed by that Barbie bitch in front of all your friends. But, no, you treated me like a piece of dirt and I hate to tell you, but you have lost the privilege of making decisions in my life about who can and can not touch me!"

I stared him in the eye, hands on my hips, begging him to say something else.

I could tell though that this wasn't over. He had a look of determination in his eyes and his face twisted up like a child on the verge of a temper tantrum.

"Look Bella" he seethed. "I know you don't know a lot about me but around here," he waved his arms around wildly, "I get what I want."

He leaned in close and I could almost taste him.

And then he said, with confidence, "I. Am. Edward. Fucking. Cullen."

Before I could even respond he grabbed my face and kissed me hard. I thought for a second about pulling away, but I couldn't.

He stopped after a minute and let me take a breath. His eyes dared me to leave. I licked my lips and smirked.

He tasted like candy.

I love candy.

I dove in for more, reaching up and grabbing his hair pulling it hard as he worked his tongue into my mouth. He pushed me back into the wall and he began working his hands slowly down my sides and to the edge of my skirt. His fingers wandered down to the bottom edge of my panties and slipped under the elastic.

I groaned, wrenched my self off his face and wiped my lips off with the back of my hand. An attempt to remove the traces of him.

"Edward." I gasped, trying to regain some composure.

My heart was about to pop out of my chest and my stomach was in a knot. He was not going to do this to me again.

"I am not one of your toys and you will not play me. Get your shit together, grow up and maybe, if you can prove yourself and if you really want me, we can work something out." I announced, brushing down my skirt and smoothing my hair. I waltzed out from under the bleachers, feeling the smug look on my face.

I had a feeling I was the first girl to walk away from Edward Fucking Cullen, ever.

**Ahhh...Bella has had her moment. Believe it or not, things are looking up. Please send me a review! I am updating superfast for all of you and all i need is a little support in return-thanks to all of you who already do!!**


	8. Open Book

**Thanks for all the great reviews! I love the fact I am keeping you on your toes but you still feel the Grease love. Again, I am working a little of my world and the original world together here.**

**Thanks BB for your hard work with my messed up drafts, J for helping me when I get confused, and DT for talking to me in the middle of the night about Taco Bell.**

**Special thanks to Deva for mixing up the drinks. Recipe at the end.**

**Chapter Song**

**Cake-Open Book**

EPOV

I tried to get myself together as I started walking over to the guys in the parking lot. I had no idea what had just happened under the bleachers. Well, I knew what happened, I just didn't know what to do about it. Bella had been turning my world upside down for the last 24 hours and I felt lost.

Bella made me feel things I had never experienced before. I'd never thought of a girl as much more than an object before and although I was nice to them it was really only to get what I wanted. I never cared about any of them except for what they could do for me. I wasn't saying that I was a robot or soulless, but I did my share of going through the motions and hiding behind my mask. Just biding the time until I was out of this hick town. Until that day came I kept the mask perfectly in place.

Tonight Bella Swan pulled the fucking mask off under the bleachers and called me out. I didn't know what to say about her ultimatum.

Did I want her? Hell yes.

Did I want to grow up and stop fucking around? I wasn't sure.

Something about Bella turned my insides out and brought out feelings of fury, jealousy and possessiveness. She also made me happy, not to mention how much I lusted after her. Mostly, when I was with her, I felt whole.

I reached the car where Emmett, Jasper, Ben and Tyler were waiting. We'd been hanging out in the parking lot during the game since Emmet wasn't allowed to go to any games at the stadium for 6 months. Last year he streaked across the field during a school event and Ms. Esme was pissed to say the least. I had convinced them to go and sit in the parking lot which was easy enough once I'd produced a bottle of vodka. They didn't know I was really here to stalk Bella.

Emmett called over, "Dude where have you been? Jasper drank the rest of the vodka and I'm getting bored." He sprawled his huge body on the back of my car. I shoved him off.

I ignored his protests and got in the car. They all followed my lead and Ben started playing with his phone and said, "Angela just texted me saying the girls are headed to Brandon's. Let's go!"

I groaned internally but knew I couldn't let them know I didn't want to go. I nodded at the guys, turned my car in the direction of Alice's house and cranked the radio. I was lost in thought about the events that took place earlier.

Once the game was over I wandered over by the field trying to catch a glimpse of her.

Then I saw her talking to Newton and making some kind of plans for tomorrow night. Newton made my blood boil on a regular day but now he thought he could talk to Bella? Not a chance.

Just as I was deciding how to smoothly handle this I saw her give him a smile and then he leaned over and kissed her.

Fuck Newton.

I saw a flash of white in front of my eyes and my senses were over taken by rage. I ducked under the stands and waited. I was going to claim her as mine.

Or so I thought. Things didn't go exactly as planned.

Instinctively I turned onto Main Street and eased to a stop light. Over my thoughts I heard Emmett curse and felt the low rumble behind me. I checked the rearview mirror.

James.

He'd found us of course. He had some kind of tracking device or sixth sense when it came to locating us in the streets.

Here's the thing. We lived in a small backwoods town where it rains ninety-five percent of the year. We'd go to school, hang with our friends, drink a little, fuck when we were lucky and race cars. It's what we do.

There were two racing groups in our area. James with his crew from Port Angeles and us. The rivalry between us had gotten intense and was finally coming to a head. Each year there was a big race down at La Push. The reservation was more flexible and the local police couldn't touch us.

At the light he pulled up on my left. His windows were rolled down and I could see his skank chick Victoria huddled up to him. He scowled in our direction which caused Emmett to get pissed.

"Hey, loser. How come you keep showing up and then running away, like that shit you pulled on Monday?" he yelled, almost jumping over me.

James sneered, "I was just giving you a little taste of what it is going to be like when we kick your ass in La Push!"

The light turned green and I gunned it. Flinging Emmett back into his seat I was determined not to let him back out this time. James and I held steady but just as we reached the next intersection he slammed on the breaks and fishtailed the other direction. He screamed out, "pussies" and squealed off through town.

"What a fucking fucktard! I swear, if he didn't drop out in the 5th grade I would think there was something seriously wrong with him. Gah. He makes me so angry!" Emmett pounded his fist on the dash. "Edward, when I get my car rebuilt I want to be the one to take him down in La Push."

We talked a little more about the components needed to make his Mustang street worthy and I pulled up in front of Alice's house. She lived in a huge bungalow in the historic section of town. If Bella was in there I knew I couldn't see her. No way. I was still all tied up from our encounter and needed some time to think,

"Look guys, is this such a good idea?" I asked, knowing the answer. I was still trying to play cool but my irritation was showing.

Jasper said, "Come on Edward, there are five chicks up there, in various states of undress. Of course this is a good idea." His eyes glazed over at the thought. I'm sure he was imagining pornographic pillow fights in his head.

"Well, I'm still pissed at that bitch move Rose pulled last night and I don't think Emmett wants me to show her how mad I still am." I shot him a look and he shrugged, but his eyes agreed with me. Emmett lived with a rule of bro's before ho's but I had a feeling Rosalie might have been where the line was drawn between us.

"Whatever." I said and threw the keys at Emmett. "I need to take a walk." I jumped out of the car and stalked off. Emmett whooped behind me and I heard them scramble around the back of the house towards Alice's bedroom.

As I walked though the dark night I thought about Bella, licking her lips and attacking my face. She was like a minute of heaven. Why couldn't I give up everything else for that?

Cause I'm a dick and I wanted my cake and to eat it too.

But, I also wanted things that were out of my reach. I definitely liked a challenge. Bella Swan had just become my ultimate challenge.

I picked up my pace and began formulating my plan; there was no way she would turn me down again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So, Rose," Alice teased. "If Emmett was an ice cream what flavor would he be and why?" Everyone burst into giggles, waiting for her response.

Rosalie eyed Alice and then said matter of fact "Bear Foot, by Denali Flavors. Vanilla, with brownie and fudge. Why? Have you seen the size of his feet? You know what that means." Everyone laughed again.

"Your turn Alice, what flavor would Jasper be?" she challenged. Alice thought for a minute and finally said "Karamel Sutra by Ben & Jerry's. Soft caramel inside, with chocolate and caramel ice cream, and fudge chips. Because he is so gooey and sweet but a little nasty. You have to wash your hands after all that." She laughed with an evil glint in her eye.

All eyes turned to me. I knew it was coming. No one had mentioned Edward to me all night although he clearly had been on my mind.

"Bella, your turn, what's Edward's flavor?" Jessica asked this time.

I felt my face get hot. I thought about how Edwards mouth tasted like candy. But candy was different from ice cream. I smiled and said, "Well, I think he would be peanut butter and chocolate." I fidgeted with the strap of my tank top as I said it.

"Why?" Rosalie asked. I felt my self get even hotter. Did someone turn on the heat? Why did this seem so revealing when it was just a little slumber party game?

"Because, I can't decide if I want to eat him or lick him and with peanut butter and chocolate you get to do both." I smashed my face in my hands and they all started laughing.

"Bella, that was the best answer yet!" Alice said and I looked up to see everyone in agreement. Even Rosalie looked impressed.

Alice hopped up and went over to her dresser. There was a huge pitcher of drinks she had made earlier and she began refilling glasses. She told us this one was called the Pink Lady, it tasted great.

Angela was sitting on the floor wearing a t-shirt that said "I heart Dave Grohl" on the front. She was flipping through a music magazine and showed us all a photo. "Agh. Look at him. He is so freaking hot. I know I loved him in Nirvana but something about his beard turns me on." She said. Then I swear she pulled the photo up to her face and licked it.

"Angela, that is disgusting! What is wrong with you?" screeched Alice. The alcohol was making us loud and giddy.

Jessica looked up from Alice's computer. She had been obsessively checking her Facebook since we got to her house. "Oh. My. God. You will not believe the photo Lauren put up after the game. I swear she is such a closet ho." And we all ran over to see. Lauren was standing on the field with her back to the camera flashing the photographer her ass with Cocks written on it.

Just then we heard a tap on the window. Alice ran over and looked out. "It's the guys!" she beamed.

Crap. Where was the bathroom? There was no way I was facing Edward again tonight. Rosalie pushed through the girls in front of the window. I noticed she had on her shoes when she said, "Move over girls, I feel the need for some fun tonight." They all looked at her shocked.

"Rosalie, you're going to get in trouble. You're going to get us all in trouble!" Alice told her, but had a defeated look on her face.

Rosalie pushed open the window and called out "Emmett, you big ass, get over here and catch me." And apparently he did because she gave us one last smirk and was gone.

I slid over and looked out the window after Rosalie. I saw Jasper, Ben and Tyler down there but no Edward. He was probably still standing under the bleachers trying to figure out what happened. This thought made me smile.

After some window flirting it became clear the other girls were not going to leave and the guys all left. I was reading a magazine when Alice came over and gave me a grin.

"What is that look for Alice?" I was definitely getting drunk.

She had a gleam in her eye and said "Bella, I know you want to make some changes, to be a little more bold, loosen up, right? Have you ever thought about a piercing?"

"Alice, my ears are pierced. See?" and I flicked my earlobes at her. She must be more drunk than me.

She shook her head, "No Bella, not your ears. I was thinking something a little more exotic. Like maybe your navel. It would be so hot!" she was bouncing with excitement.

Angela and Jess looked at each other and sang "dum da dum da dum" making me nervous. I felt my eyes get wide.

"I don't know Alice. At a piercing shop or something? I would think about it I guess." I said and looked back down at my magazine. I felt her still standing there. Hovering over me.

"What Alice?" I asked. _What did she want from me?_

She started talking really fast and gushed "letmepierceitforyou." Did she just say she wanted to give me a belly ring? Here? Now? She continued slower, "I have all the tools. I took some lessons. From my old boyfriend who was a tattoo artist and piercer. You know, it would drive Edward completely crazy."

I don't know if it was because I was drunk on Pink Ladies or if I wanted to make Edward crazy but I nodded my head and followed her to the bathroom where she motioned for me to sit on the toilet lid. Once there she pulled out a slim black bag and unzipped it. It was filled with tools that looked more like torture devices than piercing implements. I looked up and noticed Jess and Angela had come in the bathroom to watch.

Jess handed me a shot. I took it and slammed it down my throat.

Alice pushed up my tank and pulled my boy shorts down a little so she could get a good view of my belly. She took out a long silver rod with clamps on the end and attached them to the top part of my naval.

"Alice…that thing is freaking me out!" I stammered and held on to the toilet lid.

Alice grimaced and said, "Bella hold still. Everything will be fine." The next thing I knew a huge silver needle slide through my skin and she whipped a barbell shaped ring though it.

Huh.

Alice's face spread into a huge grin. "I told you I could do it! Not even a drop of blood." I watched her pick up my shot glass, go to the other room, pour in some alcohol and tip it back. Her hands were shaking. I think she felt more sick than I did.

I stood up and looked in the mirror, fingering the little piece of sliver. I had to admit it. It was pretty fucking hot.

**Pink Lady**

**1/2oz Rum  
1/2 oz Vodka  
1/2 oz Gin  
1 oz Triple Sec  
1 oz Sour Mix  
4 oz Cranberry Juice  
2 oz Grape Juice  
2 tbsp(s) Whipped Topping**

Blend all ingredients in a blender with ice. Rate:

**Reviews are appreciated-lemme know what you think**!


	9. I Will Survive

**Hi to all my Grease lovers...thanks for your nice words I love to hear how happy this makes you! FYI we are now entering into the territory of NC-17 so if you should not be reading this-turn back now-because this is just the beginning. I am still trying to keep to the overall story as much as possible while adding my own twists and turns...  
**

**Thanks Bethaboo for all her hard work with my comma problem and the fact I took English so long ago I remember none of it. And J for giving me the best ideas! And DT for giving us Paging Dr. Love which now and forever more will change how I view the resturant scene in Twilight.**

**Cake-I Will Survive**

**EmPOV**

Edward's backseat was bigger than it looked which made it better for stretching out. I couldn't believe after all this time I had Rosalie alone in the back of a car. Edward's car, mind you, and he would shit a brick if he found a single drop of fluid on the upholstery. In fact, he probably had one of those CSI black light things that showed all the blood, sweat and semen.

Well, I was already fucked if he did because Rose tore off my shirt the minute we got to The Point and parked the car, and I was sweating like crazy.

The backseat of the car was like a frenzy of body parts wrestling in the darkness. If I ever though Rosalie was hot before, she was fucking glorious with her clothes off. Every inch of her was long, lean and perfect.

I was going to lose it.

Literally.

"Rose babe, I'm gonna…." And she clamped her mouth over mine and shoved her soft tongue inside. She shoved me back into the side of the car and straddled me. She pulled her mouth off and breathlessly said, "Wrap it up buddy" and then went back to work.

I loved this chick. Hard.

I reached in my pocket and pulled out a condom. I rolled it out and it snapped.

I fucking broke.

Right now.

In the middle of this.

"Shit! It broke!" I yelled slamming my head back in frustration. Rose looked annoyed as hell.

"Damn it Em! I'm about to fucking explode over here! Fuck it!" she growled and she grabbed my dick with one hand and my shoulder with the other. She pulled herself up and slammed down on top of me.

"Ahhhh….that's right baby." She purred now that things were where she wanted them. She squirmed over me, trying to get more friction. "Harder Em…" she panted. This girl was going to kill me. I grabbed her hips and pulled her to me holding her still while thrusting into her with as much force as I could in our cramped quarters.

I felt her start to shake over me, tightening around my dick and calling my name. Her orgasm started my own and I rammed into her one more time spilling everything I had inside her.

She fell on top of me, sighed deeply and I wrapped my arms around her. That was worth the wait.

**BPOV**

Mike smiled at me from across the table, his dinner pushed aside and his hands resting on the table. He'd started to reach out to hold my hands a couple of times but never quite summoned the courage. Just as well, I thought, this date was turning out to be a nightmare.

When Mike came to get me he drove me directly to this diner in downtown Forks. It was okay and the greasy food cured my hangover, but it was loud and a strange setting for a first date. Or maybe my date was just strange.

Some kids from school were there and came over to talk and they were all nice but just a bit…boring. Mike was boring. The diner was boring. This date was boring.

Something about the last 48 hours made me realize I needed a little adventure in my life. Friends that challenged me and know how to have a good time. I fingered the metal bar on my belly. Friends that were sexy, controlled and had egos as big as a blimp. Gah. Why did I think Edward was so hot when he was being such an ass?

Two days ago I wanted nice and normal. Now I just wanted my mouth to taste like candy and my body to feel like it was on fire.

Mike was a bucket of cold water and I had to get out of here.

"Mike I'm not feeling so well, I have a really bad headache, do you think we could go now?" I asked using my sweet but sick voice. I really did have a headache from all those stinking Pink Ladies.

He agreed readily because, well, he was so nice and he drove me straight home talking the whole way home about our next date.

Great.

As we walked to the door of my house I could feel the nerves radiating off of him. He was totally going to kiss me. I had to put a stop to this now before it went any further.

"Mike, thanks for the great dinner it was really…" and he kissed me. With no warning. It was all tongue and slobber and I tried to back off but he pulled me in more. I just started thinking about Edward and how his mouth felt and how I wished I was kissing him right now on my front step instead of Mike Newton. Finally, he stopped and I looked up at him, realizing I had a problem. He was beaming, like I'd just given him the best kiss of his life.

Crap.

I think I led him on a bit when I fell into my Edward daydream. Well, I would deal with this later. I had to get out of there before he tried again.

I opened the door and jumped inside. I said, "Okay then, thanks…yeah, bye!" and ran inside and up to my bathroom. I scrubbed my mouth with toothpaste and washed my hands and face. I had to get all traces of Mike off of me. Once I finished I went to my room, stripped off my date clothes and pulled on a Cocks tank top and boy shorts. I curled up on the bed and closed my eyes hoping my head would stop pounding.

After a minute I felt my phone vibrate in my back pocket. I looked at the screen and did not recognize the number. I read the message

_Check your iPod_

What? I got off the bed and walked over to my desk. My iPod was sitting in its home, where I had left it. I picked it up and my phone vibrated again.

_Press play_

So I did. There was a new playlist titled Because I Can't Decide. I clicked through the songs.

_Love Song-311/The Cure_

_It's My Life-No Doubt/Talk Talk_

_I Think Were Alone Now-Tiffany/Tommy and the Shondrells_

_Live and Let Die-The Beatles/Guns & Roses_

_Blackbird-The Beatles/Sara Maclachalan_

_Behind Blue Eyes-Limp Bizkit/The Who_

_Mrs. Robinson-The Lemonheads/Simon& Garfunkel_

_Groovy Kind of Love-Phil Collins/The Troggs_

The list went on and on.

Edward.

My phone buzzed in my other hand.

_What do you think?_

I sat for a while not knowing what to do. I was touched but the gesture made my heartache. There was this sweet man locked inside that ass of a boy but, I wasn't sure if I trusted him.

My phone was still and I knew it was my time to play the game. I typed my message and pressed send.

_I'm impressed_

In half a second my phone rang. It was the same number. Edward's number. I pressed the button.

"Hi," I said, not knowing where this was going.

"Hi," he breathed back. He seemed unsure as well and asked, "So you liked it?"

"Of course Edward, thanks. But, when exactly did you do this?" I was serious. My iPod hadn't left my room in days.

"I took it," he stated simply, "when you were out with Newton. You know I fucking hate him!" I think I may have heard him growl.

I couldn't help but laugh and climbed on my bed leaning back on the pillows. I stretched my legs out and changed my tone. "So you climbed in my window, when I wasn't home, _stole,_ my IPOD, downloaded 43 different remakes, snuck back in and replaced it. Is that right?" I asked incredulously.

The phone was silent. I'm not sure if he realized it before but we both knew it now. It was a grand gesture.

He was totally into me.

I smiled on the bed waiting for him to respond, confident with the knowledge for the first time since I came to Forks, that he wanted me just as much as I wanted him.

"Yeah, I guess that's what I did," Edward said, his voice so deep I could swim in it. "I miss you, Bella. I am such a fucking idiot."

"I know. You are an idiot but I miss you too." I said quietly. I pushed up my tank and absent-mindedly began toying with my belly ring. I suddenly heard a sharp gasp and then a groan over the phone.

"Edward? Are you okay?" I asked.

"Bella… when did you get that?" he said sounding strange.

I was confused. "Get what Edward?" What was he talking about?

"Your belly button pierced. When did you do that?" he asked and then continued, "I saw you 3 weeks ago at the beach and that was definitely not there."

He could see me.

That freaky little stalker. First he was in my room now he was watching me from outside.

I jumped off the bed and looked out the window. It was pitch black and I could only see the outline of the big tree outside. I walked over and flung thew window open and when I leaned out I could see him. He was in the tree, crouching, holding his phone, with a huge Cheshire Cat grin on his face.

I wasn't sure what to say because part of me was livid and the other part was definitely turned on. This was the adventure I was talking about. Life with Edward was never boring. Psychotic perhaps but never boring.

He snapped his phone closed and started towards me. He got to the windowsill and I stopped him with my hand.

"You are not coming in here. This is my room and you can't just come in and out when you want to. Got it?" I told him and meant it. I wasn't totally sure how I felt about this whole thing. "But you can sit right here and talk to me for a minute."

He nodded and settled in. He reached over, grabbed the hem of my shirt and pushed it up. He began running his finger on my piercing. My body broke out in chills.

He noticed, of course, and grinned but his eyes were not happy. "Bella, you didn't let Newton touch you here with his filthy hands, did you?" he said, his voice was hard.

"No!" I shouted a little too loudly, but the thought of Mike touching me in the same way as Edward made me a little sick. "No, Edward. Actually, I did this for you, to make you crazy." A smirk pushed up my face and I took a step back, out of his reach. "Is it working?"

He lunged at me but I stopped him, "Ahh…remember no coming in. This is my private space and I have to invite you in. You know, like a vampire." I teased but he moved back to his spot.

"Vampire huh?" He asked, then bared his teeth and hissed.

I narrowed my eyes at him as he motioned for me to come closer, and as I moved back towards the window he reached out and grabbed my waistband, pulling me towards him roughly. He held me tight for a minute, both of us trying to figure out where to go next.

Finally, he nodded at the window. "So, I'm not allowed in the room, but I can sit here?" He leaned in and whispered, close to my ear.

I gulped. His breath was warm on my skin it was almost intoxicating. "Yes," I answered with as much strength as I could muster.

He started running his thumb under the edge of my shorts, side to side, across my stomach. "Is it okay then, for me to touch you, like this?" his voice almost cracked.

"Yes." I said, barely getting out the words.

His eyes became intense, "And, I can kiss you?" he paused, reached up with both hands and gently took my face, "That's okay?" He waited, giving me time to respond.

Holding my eyes with his own, I could tell he was being sincere, wanting an honest answer. He was asking and not taking.

All I could do was nod.

He started on my forehead and then showered my whole face with small, sweet kisses. At some point I stopped breathing. My mind, which was barely functioning, was screaming for me to run and get away before this all hurt too much. But my heart was slamming around in my chest demanding I go in head-first, to drown myself in him.

He stopped and looked my mouth. The corners of his mouth turned up into his beautiful, crooked smile. His eyes caught mine and I was shocked. He went from zero to 60 in half a second. Sweet Edward was gone and the cocky self assured one was back in front of me.

He wrapped his arms around me and tumbled us away from the window and onto the floor. He rolled me to a stop under him and pushed himself up, hands straddling my head and his knees spreading mine apart. We were both breathing heavily.

He bent his elbows and dipped towards me, kissing me hard and long, breathing into my mouth.

I grabbed the collar of his jacket and pulled him closer, inhaling the smell of leather.

I wanted his body to melt into my own.

Maintaining my hold on him I pulled away from Edward's mouth so I could lick and chew on his ear.

He flinched.

Laughing, I grabbed his face and bit his mouth, like I know he loves me to do.

"Bella," he breathed through my teeth. "I am so sorry."

He kissed his apology to me, using his tongue to ask for forgiveness.

I ran my finger down his sharp cheek bone, beginning to get rough with stubble, and held it on his jaw, forcing it upward so he was looking me in the eye.

"I forgive you Edward. But don't fuck with me again. My heart can only take so much," I told him softly.

I pulled myself up so I was sitting on my elbows, while he was still on his knees between my legs.

My heart was pounding in my ears and I could feel his vibrating across from me.

He touched the collar of my tank with his finger and ran it down the middle of my chest, slowly dragging it down, inch by inch, only stopping to finger the belly ring. He bent his head down and sucked the soft spot just below my naval and then returned to tracing the line, barely touching me as he skimmed over my shorts, my inner thigh and finally resting at my knee.

This time he made me flinch.

He closed his eyes and said, "You were right, it is time for me to grow up and make some changes. And I want to start with you."

I pulled myself up eye level and kissed both his eyes.

He opened them slowly and relief spread across his face as he saw my huge grin and he wrapped his arms around me.

**Hope this eases some concerns...R/R!**


	10. Never Gonna Give You Up

**Hi lovers of Edward Zuko. Sorry this took awhile but i was distracted writing my entry for the DTE contest. It is up on my profile page so go read if you get a chance. BUT, Ladies & Girls, it is def. NC-17 and so is this chapter. This story has an M rating for a reason. This chapter is my effort to give you a little backstory so we understand the intensity between Bella and Edward. We will get back to our Grease theme quickly.**

**Cake-Never Gonna Give You Up**

* * *

BPOV

I picked Alice up for school the next day. She studied me curiously as I drove down the highway.

"Alice, stop looking at me," I snapped. I was cranky from several nights in a row with limited sleep.

I pulled over to the gas station, hopped out and ran inside. When I came out with my giant 72oz Mountain Dew, Alice shot me a demanding look.

Damn. She was on to me.

"Bella, why are you drinking that at 8:00 in the morning? Is there a reason you need a super jolt of caffeine already?" she asked.

"Don't forget the sugar, baby; I'm all about the sugar," I laughed as she made a face at me.

She crossed her arms and stared me down.

Fine.

I sighed and puffed my cheeks, trying to buy time I didn't have. "Edward came over last night," I admitted slowly.

She had a confused look on her face. "Really?" she asked, sounding surprised.

It was my turn to give her a questioning look. "Yes. Really. Is that so surprising?"

I inquired, a little perturbed at her tone.

"I don't know." she said softly. "Did you invite him over or what? Are you seeing each other again?"

I looked at her and squinted my eyes. Where was this going?

"No, I didn't invite him over. He, well, showed up in my tree. Again. And yes, we are seeing each other. We kind of made up, on the floor of my room," I added under my breath. I could feel my face turn hot and I started messing with the radio.

Alice's eyes were huge. "Bella! Why didn't you say so in the first place? I just don't want you to get hurt. Edward has been with a lot of girls you know," she told me, like I needed the reminder.

The pain was fresh but Edward promised he was working on changing and I really wanted to believe him.

"Alice I know. I really do. But I can't stay away from him and we decided to give this a chance to see where it goes," I told her, hoping she would support my decision.

"Wow, so he climbed your tree? I'm impressed." I told her about the playlist and how he snuck it into my room. We laughed about his stalker tendencies and she admitted that she had never heard of him making this much effort for a girl before.

She looked out the window and said quietly, "Did you sleep with him?"

I gaped, "What? Why? Why would you ask me that?" My face was now permanently red.

Alice laughed. "Was that a yes or a no?"

I thought about how much I should tell her. I felt like I could trust her but I'd been hurt so much since coming to Forks.

I decided to just go for it. They were all going to find out about us sooner rather than later anyway.

"Well, last night we just made out a little, and then maybe a little the night before after the game, but that was more of a fight I guess…" a really hot, make your panties wet kind of fight, my mind wandered a little until I notice the death looks from the passenger seat, "okay, and then maybe he kissed me the first night, after the bonfire too." I was holding up my fingers trying to count. "Of course that doesn't include all the stuff at the beach…"

Shit.

TMI.

I pulled into the parking lot of the school and rolled into a space. I turned to her and said, "I know Edward is an ass. And that he has a reputation for being a man whore and basically acting like a big slutty baby, but that is not the Edward I know."

Alice looked at me skeptically and I stopped her before she could speak, holding up my hand. "Let me tell you about the Edward I know. And why I am drawn to him like a moth to a flame."

I looked down at my hands and began to tell her about our last night together at the beach.

_Our beach houses had boardwalks that stretched from the porch, through the dunes and to the edge of the sandy beach._

_Edward's had a gazebo on the end with wooden benches that lined the four railings._

_After dark, we had taken to sitting out here talking, laughing, and learning about each other. Sometimes it was about music or movies or our favorite things to eat._

_But mostly it was about kissing, with some touching and a little rubbing. Well, make that a lot of rubbing._

_I sighed as I walked through the sand, Edward was absolutely amazing. Too good to be true , he was more than I ever could've dreamed of having in my life. And I was willing to have as much of him as I could while we were both here._

_I climbed the steps to his gazebo working up my courage before I saw him. _

_It was dark already but there was a soft glow of light casting from the surrounding houses. _

_He was waiting for me on one of the benches, his eyes closed. His hair was sticking up all over the place. _

_Breathtaking. _

_He was wearing red and blue plaid shorts that hit his knees, a blue t-shirt and he was barefoot. There was just enough light for me to see his tan and where his nose was red from too much sun._

_I walked over to him and pushed his knees together before I straddled his legs. My skirt pushed up and I wiggled to get it back down._

"_Bella, you're doing that on purpose." He groaned as he opened his eyes and moved his hands to the back of my thighs._

_I was._

_I smiled and licked my lips, watching him slowly come undone beneath me._

_I had never been so forward with a guy before, but I had never been with a guy like Edward either. I wanted to match his confidence so I used the shadowy darkness to bolster my courage._

_I breathed in. _

_He smelled like laundry detergent and Coppertone._

_Like awesome._

_And sin._

_He pulled me closer to his hips, in turn pushing my skirt almost to my waist. I felt the cool breeze from the ocean hit my skin._

"_What. The. Fuck." He said as he looked down._

_I feigned innocent. "Is there a problem?" I said coyly. _

_I could feel him growing harder as the seconds ticked by and the possibilities ran though Edward's mind._

_His face turned smug. "So you decided to follow my lead, and live life commando?" He asked and arched a perfect eyebrow at me. _

"_It seemed like a good idea, with it being so hot and sticky out here." My voice hitched and I rubbed a finger across his lips. _

_I continued grinding on his straining, thin, cotton shorts, making them damp._

_I ducked my head and licked him from his collarbone to his ear._

"_Mmmm…salty," I announced._

_I heard him grunt. He found my lips and crushed them with his own._

_He picked me up, my exposed ass in the air. My flesh dragging across the front of his shirt making me squirm more looking for friction._

_He placed me on the bench and stood over me for a moment, looking like he couldn't decide what he wanted to have first. _

_Dinner or dessert?_

_I was willing to be either._

_Finally, he dropped to his knees and he ran his hands gently up my thighs and under my skirt. I jutted my hips out towards him, trying to get closer._

_Better. But still not close enough._

_He grabbed the back of my knees from behind and yanked me to the edge of the seat. My ass scraped against the rough, weather-beaten wood._

_He pushed my legs apart, as far as they would stretch and started kissing a trail up my legs, alternating between the two. _

_When he reached the top he let his tongue take one slow, long lap._

_I hissed at his touch._

_He began a series of bites, licks and kisses that made me grind my body into his mouth and my hands clenched into his hair as I pulled him closer._

_He helped me find my rhythm and we rocked with the waves pounding on the beach._

"_Shit…Edward…" I sputtered unable to form a coherent thought._

_I felt myself floating away, beginning to spiral out of control, my body straining for release. I heard Edward panting into me, his breath hot, his fingers digging into my hips, pulling me closer and closer to him._

_My body began to shake and I rode out the waves, not wanting to stop or have him removed from my body I released his hair but continued to cling to him. _

_When I was finished he kissed the inside of each thigh once and lifted me up and pulled down my skirt._

_He straddled me this time, hovering over me a little, resting his hands on either side of me on the back of the bench._

_I pulled him close reaching for the button on his shorts. He kissed me and smoothed my hair back over my shoulders, but he stopped my fingers from continuing. I looked him in the eye and he shook his head slightly. Still holding me in his gaze, he began to kiss me and his passion, though still evident had taken on a new tone. _

_He was revealing another side of himself, putting my needs first, showing he cared more about me than just for sex._

_I kissed him back and lost myself in him one more time._

I'd been looking at my hands the entire time I told Alice this story, when I finally stole a glance in her direction her mouth was hanging open.

I sighed, "Alice, please don't make me feel bad about this…" but she stopped me when she started bouncing in her seat. Apparently she was having some kind of seizure or something.

"Oh. My. God. He loves you. He does. I can't believe I didn't see this before. I usually am good at reading people but this one totally slipped by me. I mean, Edward Cullen going down on you and not expecting something in return? That is un-fucking-believable." She was almost shouting which was okay but we were in the tiny cab of my truck and I was afraid I was going to get hit by one of her tiny arms as she flung them around.

I shook my head, "No. I doubt that Alice. I mean, we do have a very intense connection but, I do not think he is that serious about me." I heard my voice saying this but my heart began pounding and my hands we shaking a little.

We picked up our bags and walked into the school.

EPOV

I hadn't seen Bella since the night before when we agreed to give this thing a go. I checked my watch. Thirty minutes until lunch. We were meeting outside the cafeteria.

Emmett walked into the auto shop with a huge grin on his face. It could only mean one of two things. Either he'd let the air out of Ms. Esme's tires again or he got laid.

Jasper pulled his head out from under the hood of the Mustang, looked over at Emmett and shot me a smirk.

Laid.

Jasper could smell it a mile away. It was some kind of freaky gift. He walked over to Emmett and bumped fists with him and said, "Man, no way. You and Rosalie?" It was more of a statement than a question. Unbelievably, Emmett's grin actually became larger.

_Finally_. I thought. These two had been dancing around each other for ages and maybe this would distract Rosalie enough to keep her out of my shit.

I turned my back from the play by play he was giving Jasper and continued sorting car parts on a work table across the garage.

Emmet left Jasper and leaned on the edge of the table where I was working.

"Really?" I asked him, glancing up. Just checking to see if he was not bull-shitting Jasper to get him all worked up. It'd happened before.

"Yeah," he said seriously, rubbing his hand across his face. "Dude you wouldn't believe that chick. It was like screwing the female equivalent of me. The best."

I rolled my eyes at him. Not that I was surprised Rosalie could perform in bed, well, not that I thought they did it in a bed.

"Oh yeah, you may want to give her these back," I told him as I reached in my back pocket and threw the black thong I found in the backseat this morning at him. "Damn Emmett, now I'm going to have to disinfect the whole fucking car, just to get the skank out. At least I found those," I pointed to the thong, "before Bella did."

Shit.

I'd walked right into that one.

I resumed my work on the table piling up the correct parts to take over to Jasper when he was ready. I prepared myself for the onslaught from Emmett.

"What's up with that, man? She is seriously hot." He whistled and was clearly thinking about Bella, my Bella, and he was right, she was hot.

"Did you go see her?" he asked, looking at my face closely, trying to read it, I knew what he was thinking. I had never gone to see a girl before just to talk.

Never.

"Naw, man! He didn't tap, that but something's off" shouted Jasper without looking up from the car.

I took some car parts, walked over to the Mustang and handed them to Jasper, all the while glaring at his stupid grinning face. I walked back over to the table and wiped my hands on a rag. "Yes, I went to see her. And we worked some stuff out." Emmett had a confused look on his face. Hell, I probably had the same look on my face.

"Look. I'm going to try to make this work. Just be nice to her. I almost blew it once and I don't need help doing it again." I said, rubbing my hands through my hair.

My insides were in conflict. I wanted so bad to make this work with Bella but I didn't think I could pull it off. Not in a million years.

Jasper walked over to us and looked at Emmett and asked, "So exactly how freaky was it?" Emmett punched him in the arm hard.

"Shut the fuck up Jasper! " Emmett yelled. "Man you need to get a chick and get out of my game."

"Who says I don't," he retorted but Emmett and I looked at each other and laughed.

Jasper picked up a wrench and started walking back to the car, "Shut up. You have no idea what's going on with me." A lazy grin spread across his face and he dove under the hood.

I shrugged at Emmett and looked at my watch.

Ten minutes until the bell.

When we were finally released from class I hit the halls, heading straight for the cafeteria. I saw her waiting for me by the door.

She was dressed in faded jeans and a tight little shirt with a big star on the front.

She looked sweet on the outside but I knew there was way more than that on the inside. I found her fucking irresistible.

Seriously.

But this was it. My moment to do it right or it would all go horribly wrong. This was the first step. All I had to do was walk up to her and treat her like my girlfriend.

I had absolutely no idea how to do that.

There was no time to practice, or even to learn my lines.

I walked right to her unconsciously smiling and I grabbed her hand. Then I kissed her mouth, and she smiled up at me and brushed my hair out of my eyes.

And somehow it had gone alright.

* * *

Hope that works. I am a whore for some reviews so leave me one if you have the time.


	11. Daria

**This chapter is much longer than my others. I had it split up but we (bb my beta and I) decided it should all be in one chapter. I hope you like it. I had to work in some new stuff, and some major Grease stuff and all of that and I hope I did it justice! **

**Thanks Bethaboo, JDSK & Fire&Ice for all the encouragement cause I'm needy.**

**Cake-Daria**

* * *

BPOV

Edward walked around the car and opened the door for me. He grabbed my hand, pulled me out of the front seat, kissing my lips as I stood.

Sigh.

I looked into Edwards green eyes and wrapped my arms around his waist. Neither one of us moved for a minute.

Things had been good for us since we "officially" began dating but there were still some issues we were adjusting to.

The main one was his friends, or our friends, as I had come to see them. Edward was most comfortable when we were alone and he was content to spend all our time that way. He was happy hanging out at my house, or his house or in the back seat of his car…

Not that I minded, which was the second part of our problem. I was so into Edward I needed to come up for air everyone in awhile too.

And then there was the final part of the problem. As much as I was falling for Edward I was having some problems with his history with the girls at school. I literally think he had dated every remotely attractive girl in the school before I moved here. They treated me more like I was just a passing phase than a girlfriend and they were all waiting in the wings for him to move on.

Part of me was waiting for him to do just that, move on. Which made me want to hole up with him and keep him all to myself.

So, here we were, at the Diner, scene of my dreaded date with Mike, going out in public. Edward threaded his fingers though mine and we walked up to the door. "Last chance," he mumbled as he pushed it open. I shook my head and walked through the door.

I saw Alice and Jasper sitting at a table across the restaurant and started in their direction. As I reached out to wave Edward dragged me the other way and slid into a booth. I sat down across from him and gave him a look, preparing to start my lecture about living outside our personal bubble but before I could open my mouth and say anything he reached across the table, pulled my face closer and kissed me again, giving me his crooked smile when he was finished.

"Stop. Doing. That," I said, trying to sound forceful. I could feel my face grow warm and my stomach drop. I was putty in his hands and he totally knew it.

"What? I just wanted to kiss you," he said innocently, but his eyes were evil. Classic Edward, always thinking he could get his way. But I wasn't going to let him win this time.

"You know what? I'm calling them over," I told him and the evil glint turned to panic.

"No! No, no, no. Please no," he begged and grabbed my hands as I stood up and gestured to Alice and Jasper. His desperation is what made this whole thing so out of control.

I could hear Alice squeal from across the room and at the same time Edward groaned and rested his head on the table. I reached over and messed his hair. "Be nice," I said softy, "you promised," and he sat up, pouting like a child. Sometimes his pathetic behavior was shocking.

Alice and Jasper appeared at our table holding their plates and drinks. "Hi Bella!" Alice smiled at me. She looked at Edward and said "Move over."

Edward shifted just enough for her tiny body to squeeze in next to him. Jasper slid in next to me, put his arm around my shoulder and gave me a huge grin. I smiled back but when I looked over at Edward I realized he was glaring at Jasper and making some kind of hissing noise. Jasper must have noticed too because he retracted his arm and scooted about a foot away from me.

I ignored them and asked Alice, "Did you get your invitation to Lauren's party? Wasn't that crazy?" This whole Sweet 16 party was completely out of control. Lauren had shown up at each house hand delivering invitations. The party had a 20's theme and we were all expected to go in costume.

"Oh my gosh! It was amazing. I hope they use the part where she came to my house on TV!" Alice gushed her hands fluttering around the table, "Did you see the camera crew at school the other day? They came into my English class to film Lauren and I'm sure they got some good shots of me." Jasper smiled at her and nodded in agreement which was weird since I don't think they even have English together.

"Well, they'll probably use the part where they came to my house don't you think Edward?" I said. We smiled at each other and I felt my face burning, again.

"What did you do?" Alice asked, her eyes darting back and forth between us. Edward looked at me and I nodded, letting him know he could tell. Seriously, it was probably going to be on TV in the next couple of months so we may as well share now.

"Bella and I were at her house when the camera crew showed up with Lauren who was dressed in her flapper outfit. We were in my car, you know, hanging out." He shot me a look and I felt his fingers spider web across my knee under the table, "Lauren apparently went to the house and when no one answered she became really upset. Screaming about how it was her party and how dare the chosen few who had been invited not be at home when she arrived to hand out invitations. We heard her and hid in the car. At some point she must have noticed my car because she walked over to the car yanked open the door and we both fell out into the mud. The crew was filming the whole time of course." Edward was shaking with laughter as he told this story. What he didn't share was that his hands were up my shirt and I was trying to find out if he went commando at home like he did at the beach.

The answer to that was yes.

"How are the dresses coming along?" I asked, turning to Alice. She was designing us costumes for the party. I had not seen them yet but Alice assured me they would be fabulous. I was just glad I didn't have to go looking for something.

"They look great! I can't wait for you to try it on, I know you will look amazing," as she said this she turned slightly towards Edward and gave him a wink.

We spent some time talking about the costumes. Alice wouldn't tell the boys what we were wearing but she had found suits for the guys that sounded spectacular. The party was going to be held in Port Angeles since there were no facilities large enough here in Forks. We had heard Lauren had hired a band but it was a big secret so no one knew who it was. I could only imagine it would fit with her theme.

I noticed Edward seemed to have relaxed a little and we were both doing an excellent job of talking and interacting and not just gazing into one another's eyes which, embarrassingly enough seemed to be what we did when we were together.

Just then we saw Rosalie's car pull up in the parking lot. Emmett got out and scrambled over to her side but not before Rosalie opened the door, jumped out and slammed it shut. Walking quickly towards the Diner with Emmett trailing her she swung open the door and came towards us.

There was a collective sucking of air as we she walked in our direction. Rosalie had been an even bigger bitch than usual lately and she was lashing out at everyone. Seeing there was no room at our table she turned to Emmet and gestured to the table next to us. He ran over and pushed the table and two chairs to connect to ours.

Edwards hand reached for mine under the table. He began rubbing circles in my palm with his thumb. I noticed he did this when his friends were around, and it seemed to make him calmer.

As long as he was touching me he could use me anyway he needed.

Never one for awkward moments, I decided to jump in, since my goal was to mingle more with the group, and asked, "Edward, my dad really wants you to come over on Sunday, have dinner with us and watch the game. Do you think you can come?"

The whole table looked at Edward expectantly. He opened his mouth and hesitated. "Ummm…I don't know Bella. I don't really like dinner," The look on his face was pathetic, like he seriously couldn't come up with a better excuse.

I stared at him with what I could only imagine was total confusion on my face, "What? You don't like dinner? What kind of answer is that?" I was getting pissed. Why did he keep looking at them instead of me?

I noticed the group was hanging on to every word of our conversation. Rosalie had a small smirk on her face and Emmett and Jasper were trying to contain their laughter. Edward's face turned arrogant and his voice became bored, "Look Bella, I don't like parents. Sorry." He shrugged ending the conversation.

For now.

Under the table Edward squeezed my hand and began his thumb rubbing again. _Oh, hell_ _no,_ I thought and pushed him off of me. I shot him a dirty look.

If things were uncomfortable before they had become increasingly tense after that interesting exchange.

Alice finally spoke, "Rosalie, we were just talking about Lauren's party, are you excited?" Her voice was a little high and shaky, with false enthusiasm.

"Yeah right, Alice. Like I am excited about going to the spawn of Satan's party," she snapped back.

Emmett put his arm around her shoulder and said, "Come on baby, you know it's gonna be great. I already have some tricks up my sleeve to make it even more memorable." He grinned at her.

Rosalie shoved his arm off her shoulder and stood up. She looked him with death in her eyes and said, "Don't call me baby." She grabbed her clutch, hit him across the back of the head with it and ran out of the restaurant. Emmett sighed and looked at the rest of us. I smiled back at him weakly, and he got up and walked out after her.

Alice began gathering her things, "Okay, now that we are past that, I'm ready to go Jasper. I have to start working on my hairstyle for the party, and order some accessories online as well. Then I have to find something for you to wear," Alice said and she pointed at Jasper's chest. He smiled and then snatched her hand, clutching it in his own. They said goodbye and walked off. They seemed to have made a lot of progress.

I looked over at Edward and he gave me a slight nod. He noticed too. Then I remembered I was mad at him and scowled.

He slid out of his side of the booth and came over next to me. He put his arm around my shoulder and pulled me in. I struggled against him, but not enough to make of a difference.

I looked up at him and said, "You don't like parents? Edward, come on." He looked so guilty and scared, I almost started laughing.

He kissed the top of my head and breathed in deep, smelling my hair. Finally he spoke, "Bella, I'v never had to actually meet a girl's parents before. I know I met your dad at the beach but, you know, that was different."

I settled into the seat facing him and holding his hands in my own, I started to argue with him but he stopped me. "I just don't know if I'm good enough for you Bella. There's so much about me you don't know and I don't want you to know. Something about me walking in through the front door and sitting with your dad makes me feel like he is going to see through me. That _you_ will see though me. The longer I put this off the longer you may not realize I'm not worth your time." His eyes were turned down and he was speaking softly.

I reached up and rubbed behind his ear, tilting his face up to look at me, "So, you're good enough to come through my window at night but not the front door? Edward, I already see through you and I don't see the bad person you think you are_, I_ see the warm, loving, funny, sweet person in front of me. You can't be afraid to show this side of yourself to other people." I told him this slowly hoping he understood my words.

I could see the pain and conflict on his face. Like he wanted to be the person I saw but that he really wasn't sure it was real. I pulled up to my knees and palmed his cheeks. I looked him in the eye and kissed him softly, wanting him to feel the honesty and love I knew was in my heart.

For once, Edward did not deepen this kiss but left it gentle, moving at the pace I'd set. My heart began to swell as I felt him smile in my mouth, and he breathed into me a small "thank you," before crushing his mouth to mine.

It was Saturday, a week before Lauren's party, and everyone was talking about it. Lauren Mallory and her Sweet 16 party was the biggest thing to hit Forks since, well, ever. There had been TV crews all over school, at the diner and at our football games. Everyone had started dressing up to go to the grocery store or the post office just in case they caught their five minutes in front of the cameras.

A week before the big event I was at Alice's, with Rosalie, trying on my costume for the millionth time. I had to admit I was impressed by Alice's design abilities. She had created a costume specifically for each of us. Mine was a classic flapper dress, creamy white, with layers of fringe from the top to bottom. It had two thin straps over my shoulders, a deep V neckline, and the hem hit me mid thigh. I was modeling it in Alice's floor length mirror and shook my ass a little, make the fringe shimmy.

"Edward is going to die when he sees you in this dress!" Alice stood behind me, messing with the zipper in the back.

"Thanks Alice, I really like it, you did such a great job," I said, turning to give her a big hug. It was amazing that she was so talented and her dresses fit our personalities so well.

I appraised the dress she was wearing, it was a black with silver art deco beading across the bodice and it hung in delicate petal-like layers from the dropped waist to her knees. It was gorgeous and it fit her tiny body but huge personality perfectly. For some reason she had her hair wrapped up in a huge scarf but I assumed she was working on some new style and shrugged it off.

She hugged me back and smiled, "I am so glad you like it, I would do anything to get you out of those jeans and t-shirts, even just for one night!" I rolled my eyes at her. She made it sound like I dressed like a hobo half the time. I agreed though and was hoping maybe this dress and the party would give Edward and I an opportunity to move things forward a little more in our relationship.

"Leave her alone Alice," Rosalie said nicely, making Alice and I look at each other suspiciously. "Edward seems to like her clothing choices, but, knowing him she's probably naked most of the time they are together anyway." She looked me up and down before continuing, "I can't see why else he would be with her." Her voice was smug and it hinted of something, maybe jealousy?

I cringed. Rosalie's comment hit a soft spot and she didn't even know it. I hadn't told anyone that since we had gotten back together Edward wouldn't go further with me than some heavy make-out sessions and I was getting seriously frustrated with the situation. Part of me was happy to know Edward wanted me for more than sex but another part of was trying to figure out _why_ he was clearly so different with me.

I felt the anger bubble up my body and spew out of my mouth, "What the hell Rosalie? You have been riding my ass about Edward since I got here and I don't know why. Are you jealous? Are you one of the many fuck buddies he had before I came? Is Emmett not enough man for you that you have to try to take mine too?" I was in her face, and the little pieces of fringe were shaking as I let out all the anger and insecurity I had been feeling for weeks.

I stared her down, taking in her whole bitchy self. She was a goddess, dressed up in Alice's costume, a full length gold satin dress, that hugged her amazing curves from her breasts, all the way down her hips to the floor. It had a black band of velvet around her breasts, cinched in the middle, accentuating her model like figure. I felt like a child in her presence. There was no way Edward had been with her and could be satisfied with me.

Rosalie returned my glare, her face set, but her deep blue eyes were swimming with sadness, she smoothed out her voice and said, "Bella, you know nothing about me or my 'fuck buddies' and as for Edward, I am not interested in that nor have I ever been, he's all yours. And Emmett, well, he can kiss my ass. I'm done with him." She turned her back to me and began peeling off the elbow length, black velvet gloves she had been trying on.

I was still fuming inside but I was also a little shocked. That was the most Rosalie had said to me directly in months, and it was in the most even tone I had ever heard come out of her mouth. Maybe the key to Rosalie was telling her to fuck off. I glanced at Alice and she had a concerned look on her face.

"Rose, what do you mean you're done with Emmett?" Alice asked walking over to her and touching her arm. Rosalie shoved the gloves in Alice's hand and stripped off her dress. Standing in her bra and panties she frantically began putting on her clothes.

Alice spoke again, "Rose, what's going on?" her voice was concerned, "what about the dance?"

I was standing on the sidelines watching this unfold, but I had no idea what was going on. Somehow the fight between Rosalie and I had taken an entirely different path. I had the impression that Rosalie and Emmett had liked each other for sometime and everyone was pretty happy they had finally got together but something had happened in the last week to change all of it.

Rosalie pulled her shirt over her head and flipped her long, blond hair out of the collar. "No, Alice, I'm not going with him. I've made other arrangements," she said not explaining more. She slipped on her shoes and made her way to the door. "Thanks for the dress babe, I'll talk to you later," she said, walking out the door.

We sat in stunned silence for a couple of minutes and finally Alice walked over to her huge makeup table and put her face in her hands.

"Alice? Are you okay?" I asked still not sure what was going on. I walked over and rubbed her shoulders.

"I'm fine, I just have no idea what has gotten into Rose lately. I know she can be a bitch but that was overboard. And she has been crazy about Emmett forever. I have no idea what's happened between them," she confessed looking at me through my reflection in the mirror. She sighed, and fiddled with her head scarf before saying, "Then, I am having some problems of my own and they always get dwarfed by everyone else's needs and I'm just feeling a little stressed."

I felt terrible. I had been so focused on Edward and my stupid little insecurities that I hadn't noticed any of this. "Alice! I am so sorry. I had no idea you were struggling with anything. You always have so much energy and then you and Jasper seemed to be doing well, so I just totally missed it. Tell me, what's going on?" I sat down on the floor giving her my full attention.

She signed and looked up with tears in her eyes. When she finally spoke it was so quiet I hardly could hear.

She whispered, "Bella, I'm a total failure."

"What? What are you talking about?" I asked completely mystified. Alice was the most together person I knew.

"You know how I want to be a designer and beauty specialist and I have been taking classes at night and on weekends in Port Angeles?" she said and I nodded. "Well, I guess the design part is going okay but the beauty part…"she trailed off and began sobbing.

"Alice, you are so gorgeous and you always look amazing. I can't imagine you're having a problem, remember this?" and I pulled up my shirt and showed her my belly ring. "You did this and it didn't hurt or anything!"

Slowly, she began unwrapping her head scarf and revealed the most shocking, bubble gum pink hair I have ever seen. It was almost neon. I felt my jaw drop and I literally used my hand to push it back up.

"Look what I did! I ruined my own hair and I have no idea what to do. I can't go on TV looking like this and everything I try just makes it worse!" She was frantically pulling at strands of hair as if she could pull the hideous color off with her fingers. Her shoulders slouched and she said, "I dropped my classes. I'm just so embarrassed. There is no way can go back after this."

I tried to keep an even expression but her hair was a total disaster. I had no idea what to say. What do you say when they look like a mixture between Jem and the Holograms and that girl that 'won' _Rock of Love_? I was speechless.

She noticed my silence and began to cry even harder. I sucked it up and put on what I thought was my most soothing voice. Giving her a hug I reassured her, "It's going to be okay. I promise. We have a week to fix this and if you can make me a fabulous dress, I can help you fix your hair!'

She wiped her eyes and smiled at me, "I just feel so stupid. Like such a cliché. Alice Brandon is a beauty school dropout. I feel like some guy is going to come down the stairs and start singing about what a fucking loser I am. Bella, promise me you won't tell anyone, okay?"

I smiled back and nodded, "Of course not! Come on, let's see what we can do," and I grabbed her hand and walked towards the bathroom.

EPOV

I walked out of the administration office with a crisp, white sheet of paper in my hand. Ms. Cope, the office secretary was putty in my hands since I overheard her and the Spanish teacher discussing my "attributes" last year in the teacher lounge. I'd been able to use that to my advantage in many ways and signed excuse notes were one of ways I choose to reap the benefits.

I stopped in front of the door to Bella's classroom and swung open the door. Mr. Carlisle was sitting at his desk doing some kind paperwork while the class worked quietly at their desks. My eyes roamed the classroom for my angel and I found her in the middle row. Unfortunately to her left was that dumb ass Mike Newton, who was not looking at his own work but was gazing at Bella.

I swear that kid wanted a beat down.

I stood in front of Mr. Carlisle's desk and cleared my throat. Twenty pairs of eyes looked up and I made sure Newton saw me first. He slid back in his seat and became very busy with the book on his desk.

"Mr. Cullen, how can I help you?" I heard Mr. Carlisle ask from behind me. I gave Bella a wink and turned around.

"I have an excuse note for Bella Swan," I answered and handed over the paperwork from the office. He looked it over slowly, making sure it wasn't a forgery, I'm sure, and finally motioned for Bella to get her things and leave.

As I was leaving, Jules, the girl I'd been seeing earlier this year shifted her long legs in front of her desk and mouthed "call me" seductively from the front row. This is the shit I had no idea how to deal with. Since I had been with Bella I had made no moves towards any of these girls but they weren't giving up. They seemed to think this was a phase that would pass or they were waiting for me to blow it.

Join the club.

But, they had no idea I was hooked on Bella and even if she left me, none of them could ever take her place.

I leaned back against the wall of lockers and waited for Bella to come outside. When she finally emerged I strode across the hallway meeting her halfway, kissing her before she could speak. She eagerly accepted my kiss and pushed her tongue in my mouth and pulled my hips into hers.

Bella was going to be the death of me.

I pulled back and grabbed the bag off her shoulder, took her hand and led her down the hallway.

"Ummm…Edward, not that I mind, but what's with the excuse?" she asked while pulling my other arm over her shoulder and snuggling into my body.

"I missed you," I answered truthfully, giving her the patented grin, "and Ms. Cope likes to help me out, she thinks I'm cute."

Bella voice became false with concern, "Oh she does? I knew I had competition here at school, but I never knew it would be with someone who had so much power."

She put her finger to her lips and kissed it before placing it on my own. She pulled away and began skipping a few feet ahead. Glancing over her shoulder she gave me a wicked grin and darted in one of the side doors that led out to the parking lot.

I followed her, watching her hips sway in front of me, taking deep breaths to control myself.

I jogged to catch up and reached for the passenger side door handle and pulled it open for her. Before she sat down she tipped her face up and gave me another slow kiss. As I closed the door behind her, I sighed, and walked around the front of the car.

I loved everything about Bella. She was beautiful and fun and her spirit was so pure, but she wasn't entirely innocent, not by a long shot, and every move she made sent my body into overdrive. My dick was permanently hard just being near her and I had spent more time tending to those needs alone than ever before.

I wanted her. All of her. And I could tell she wanted me just as badly but I was holding back. I was afraid I was going to lose her if I showed her that side of me. I had no idea how you balanced loving someone and fucking someone, so I was playing it safe.

I moved into the car and put my keys in the ignition. Before I could turn the key Bella was climbing over the center console and straddling my lap.

This is one of the many reasons I drive an old car; the seats are huge and there is plenty of room to move around. She began kissing my jaw and worked her way down my neck, stopping in the dip of my collarbone to suck the flesh.

I shifted under her, my perpetually hard dick starting to throb. I pushed her back a little , making her lift her head and cocked an eyebrow at her.

She leaned back in and licked the spot she had been sucking once and said, "That should work."

I waited for her to explain further but she began wiggling her ass into my cock instead her breasts were at eye level and pushed out as she arched her back over my steering wheel. I reached my fingers up to trace the patterns of her lace bra visible through the fabric of her shirt.

She shivered under my touch and I felt my dick pushing harder into her. Bella's face was flushed and she looked me in the eye and said my name softly, "Edward." She pulled back my collar and rubbed the spot on my neck with her thumb, explaining, "I was marking you, so _all_ of your girlfriends know you are mine. Even Ms. Cope." She moved her hand up to my face, pulling it to her and bit my lip. "Now, I want _you_ to mark me. So that everyone knows I'm yours."

She moved her hands to the bottom of my shirt and began inching her fingers up my body. She spoke again, with determination in her voice, "Take me home Edward. Mark me. Fuck me. I want your scent all over me."

My body reacted to her words and with out thinking I pulled her closer into me and shoved my tongue down her throat. I wanted to suck the life right out of her and pull her into my own.

But then my brain somehow kicked in over my hormones and I stopped.

Groaning I pushed her back, trying to restrain myself from doing exactly what she said. If it were any other girl that's exactly what I would have done. I would have been out of that parking lot in a split second and carrying her into my house, up the stairs, throwing her on the bed and fucking her silly.

Damn.

This was Bella and I cared for her. Respected her. And I totally wanted to screw her hard.

Just not yet.

The sound of sniffing interrupted my thoughts. I felt Bella move off my lap and back into her seat. I grabbed for her, but it was too late. She was crying, of course, because I'd just brutally rejected her seconds after she'd put it all out there for me.

Who does that?

Edward Fucking Cullen.

God. I was so bad at this.

"I can't believe I just threw myself at you. Gah. I feel like such a loser," she said while wiping her eyes with her sleeves.

"Bella, you are not a loser. That was, hands down, the hottest thing any girl has ever said to me." I told her and grabbed her hand and placing it on my engorged dick, "This is what you do to me. You send me over the freaking edge."

She looked up at me with confusion on her face, "I don't get it then, Edward. You say I turn you on and that you want me and clearly, "she gestured at my crotch, "you do on some level. But, what the fuck? What's wrong with me that you won't take me to your bed?"

I was really, really bad at this.

I took a deep breath and ran my hands through my hair before speaking, "Bella, I do want you. More than all those other girls combined, but I'm trying so hard to do this right. I want treat you the right way and love you the right way. I don't know, in the past I definitely didn't do that with the others. I treated them like crap and they always came back for more."

I stopped for a minute to give her a chance to react but she just waited for me to continue, staring down at her hands, tears still seeping down her face. "I always took what I wanted when I wanted it, but Bella, you make me work for it. All of it. And this is something I have to work for with you. Something I _want _to work for." I laid it all on the table, just like she did.

I didn't tell her everything though.

Like how she made me happier than I had ever been.

How I paced outside her front door at night, willing the courage to go through the front door and meet her dad, but chickened out every single time and went to her window instead.

Or how at night I secretly planned for the day I would pack a bag, throw her in my car and never look back.

But mostly, that I was afraid I was one moment away from blowing this whole fucking thing up and she would walk away from me.

Here it was. This was probably the moment I had been waiting for since the air in the car was thick as neither of us spoke. On instinct I pushed my door open and ran around to her side of the car, ripping her door open before she could react. Gripping the door frame, I leaned my knees on the seat and crushed my mouth to hers. She grabbed my hair and pulled me closer, kissing me hard until we were forced to take a breath.

"Bella, our time is going to come, sooner rather than later because, well, I can barely keep my hands off you right now and I'm pretty sure my right arm is going to be bigger than my left if I don't get some help down there soon by someone other than myself." I told her this between kisses and I could feel the corners of her mouth turning upwards.

I had almost forgotten we were still at the school when I heard a group of people on the other side of the lot and the sound of someone screeching. I pulled Bella up and we looked to see what was going on.

Lauren.

The MTV cameras were everywhere and there was a brand new Lexus, with a giant read bow on top, in front of the administration office.

As we made our way across the lawn to watch the unfolding spectacle Lauren was prepared to share with the world, I stopped and pushed Bella up against someone's dark blue Honda. I ran my finger down her cheek and wiped away some remaining tears, and asked, "Are we okay?"

She looked up at me with her amazing brown eyes, and told me, "Yes," and nodded.

I pulled my sunglasses out of my pocket and put them on her face, which was splotchy and red from crying.

I laughed a little and said, "Come on, let's watch Lauren Mallory makes Forks History."

We walked over to Emmett and Jasper who were, with the rest of the school, and four men with cameras, watching as Lauren lost her shit on the front lawn of the school.

Lauren was in full princess mode, complete with tiara, screaming, "What is this? I wanted my car tomorrow, at the party. Not today! It's not even the right kind of car! You've ruined the whole thing! I'm cancelling my party!" She began sobbing uncontrollably and fell on the ground, wailing like a banshee.

Rosalie, who had witnessed the entire event, walked over to her and said, "Hell yes, you're having that party! Don't pull this shit on me. Alice made me a dress and I look freaking amazing it so get over your little fit and get in the stupid car and go home." She turned on her heel and stalked off towards her car.

Only Rose, and her vain-glorious self, could trump a spoiled brat crying on the ground. I looked at Emmett and said, "I bet she does look hot in whatever dress Alice made for her."

Emmett looked at me and shrugged, "I have no idea. We're not going together. I've got another date," and with that he walked away.

I looked at Bella and she nodded and said, "Yeah, Rosalie told us the same thing. She's pissed at Emmett for some reason."

I slung my around Bella and led her back to the car. "Whatever. Tomorrow night is all about you and me and the super sexy dress Alice told me she's made for you." I watched the blush run up Bella's neck and face confirming my suspicions. I had a feeling it was going to be a night to remember.

* * *

The party is next! I am working on it now-the whole concept stresses me out but I Will Survive-as Gloria says. BTW, go check out my DTE contest Entry...it's sticky. Oh yeah, and thanks for the reviews! Keep em' coming!


	12. Rock & Roll Lifestyle

H**ere we go....the party. Lauren's Sweet 16. This one almost killed me friends, but for real, I am good with it and I hope you will be too. I've got a little Grease, a lotta Twilight and some stuff I just plain made up. If you have not been to my profile page lately i have been adding the song/chapter titles so you can listen to them. Cake is pure genius. I suggest you find out for yourself if you haven't already!!! Thanks Bethaboo for her beta majick & JDSK who helped me with the whole second half at 1am. Jules one thing babe "GITINTHECAR". "I've got the front and you get the back. Rawr.**

**Cake-Rock & Roll Lifestyle**

* * *

I was pacing in my room, the little white strings of fringe jerking around with my erratic movements. I stopped to look in the mirror to make sure I had not messed up my hair or makeup with my nervousness.

I spent the better part of the day at Alice's, while she tugged and curled and waved and did all kinds of shit to my hair before turning it into the masterpiece that was on my head. My long brown hair didn't fit intothe Roaring 20's styles so Alice had wound it back into a tight bun at the base of my neck. I had light finger waves flowing down the sides of my face. My dress was gorgeous and Alice had gotten me a pair of white fishnet stockings to go with it. This was all matched with strappy, white vintage shoes, with thick soles and heels.

I looked out the window and saw Edward pulling up in the driveway. I checked myself one more time before I grabbed my clutch and dashed down the stairs to intercept him before he made it out of the car.

I heard the bell ring and I froze on the stairs as the sounds of my father opening the door for Edward filled the house.

Holding my breath I heard them talking quietly. I had not planned on him coming in, knowing his "issues" and after my horribly embarrassing moment in the car yesterday, I wasn't going to push him further tonight.

I wasn't sure what my problem was, but I was all squishy and nervous since our talk yesterday in the car. I'd revealed too much, declared myself a little more than I should have and all it had gotten me was a big fat rejection.

I stood on the stairs reliving that horrible moment from yesterday when I finally heard my dad call from the living room, "Bell, are you ready?"

I unglued my feet and took a deep breath before walking down the stairs and into the room. Edward was sitting in a chair facing my father looking more comfortable than I expected, casually flipping a black hat in his hands. His hair was combed back, away from his face and he was wearing a black pin striped suit with suspenders under his jacket.

He was stunning.

When he looked up at me his face became serious as his eyes traveled down my body, absorbing my hair, dress and shoes. I felt my face flush as my father looked at the two of us and I nervously touched my hair.

"You kids look great," my father announced breaking the moment and smiling at us, "Don't stay out too late." Charlie gave me a hug and shook Edward's hand as we walked towards the door. Apparently, Charlie didn't notice the tension in the air.

I grabbed the shawl Alice had instructed me to wear and walked out to the porch. Edward had on an overcoat and had put on his hat before he took my hand and led me to the driveway. Surprised, I realized he had brought his other car, the sliver Volvo, the one he'd driven at the beach.

"No convertible tonight?" I asked.

He shook his head and opened the passenger side door, helping me in. He leaned into me, aware that my father was watching us from the window, and said, "You look absolutely beautiful tonight. That dress is going to drive me crazy. Remind me to thank Alice for it later."

My heart began pounding with his words. It was pathetic that all he had to do was speak to me and my knees felt weak. I sat in the car and fidgeted with the fringe on my dress, brushing it in a downward pattern while he walked around and slid in his seat next to me.

I grabbed his hand on the gear shift and said. "Hey, I'm sorry you had to come in, I was planning on catching you outside,"

He pulled my hand up to his mouth and kissed it. "Bella, I was going to come in anyway, really. I'm the one who wants to do this a certain way. It was time for me to step up."

In minutes we were flying down the road on our way out of Forks on the highway towards Port Angeles. Although the Volvo was nice I missed the loud rumble of his Cutlass and the way he maneuvered the huge car with such grace. I watched him out of the corner of my eye, noticing one of his bronze locks had already come out of place. I reached over and pushed it back, letting my fingers graze the back of his neck.

The drive was short since we were going a hundred miles per hour and soon we were pulling up to the hotel where the party was taking place. There were kids from school all over and everyone had on different versions of 20's dresses and suits. Edward found a parking spot and helped me from the car. As we were walking to the entrance I heard Alice yelling over all the people for us to come over.

After the bubble gum pink hair debacle Alice had bleached her hair platinum blonde and cut it into a pageboy bob for the party. It was short in the back and smoothly angled to the front at her chin. Tonight she had a black headband with a feather sticking out of it. With her dress and shoes she looked simply amazing. Jasper was next to her in a black suit, with a high waist and wide legs. Under his jacket, which was cinched in the middle, he was wearing a vest.

We could hear the music starting and Jasper took Alice's hand and led her towards the door. The music was loud and upon entering the hall you could see a full orchestra on the stage playing retro music.

As we walked in Edward pulled me to the side, down a hallway where it was quiet and dimly lit by wall sconces. He swiftly moved my back against the wall and pressed his body into mine.

Fingering the fringe on the backside of my dress, he whispered in my ear, "I wanted a minute alone with you before this all began" and he brushed light kisses down my neck and on my shoulder.

That lock of hair was falling in his eyes again, I touched it back again, but as usual it had a mind of its own and flopped back down.

I laughed at his silly hair and shivered as his wet mouth touched my bare arm. He moved his hands down my sides and tugged on the fringe falling down my legs. I moaned softly and pushed my hips towards him.

I felt his hands stop suddenly and I heard him gasp.

God. Not again.

He was going to kill me with all the hot and cold. I sighed and opened my eyes but instead of a conflicted Edward I was faced with two lustful eyes and a gaping mouth.

I cocked my head and asked, "what's wrong?' He didn't answer but pushed up my skirt a little and dropped to one knee.

Ahhh.

He'd found them.

I felt the smirk rising on my face and his hands wandered over my thighs. My delicate fish nets were held up by two very tight garters and long straps inching up my legs towards my hips.

"Holy shit Bella," and he came back up to kiss me hard, running his hands up and down my arms. He pushed me into the wall and I felt the hunger in him that he'd been shoving down for weeks. He was always restrained and tense, never letting me all he way in. Right now his guard was down and I wasn't going to let him get away this time.

"Ahem...Mr. Cullen, will you please get your tongue out of Ms. Swan's throat? Even though I would say she doesn't seem to mind." Horrified and a little pissed, I looked down the hall into authoritative figure of Ms. Esme.

Edward of course, didn't even skip a beat. He kissed me and whispered, "I'm taking those off later," he took my hand, and casually walked us down the hall. My stomach dropped a foot at his words.

"Good evening Ms. Esme, I didn't know you would be here." He ran his hand back over his increasingly disheveled hair, speaking to her as an equal, not as an adult and principal, "since, as you know, this isn't a school sponsored event."

She rolled her eyes, but I could see a glimmer in them, not quite respect but possibly awe. Edward was so confident and he was right, he always did what he wanted and managed to get what he wanted regardless of the circumstances.

This thought was both thrilling and frightening. Edward had so much confidence and control all the time but it made the insecure part of me still wonder if I was being played.

"Move along you two and don't do it again," she said as we walked past and entered into the main party area.

I saw Alice and Japer by a table and we walked over. Edward walked directly to Alice and whispered something in her ear. Her mouth formed a huge grin and she looked towards me and winked.

Whatever that was about I'd rather not know.

As the room began to fill with people, the girls moved together to discuss our costumes and excitedly talk about the extravagance of the party, while the guys were involved in some kind of car talk, as usual.

Suddenly everyone stopped talking and turned to face the door. Rosalie had entered, in her gorgeous gold gown, with her blonde hair flowing down her back and held at her ear with a large red rose. Her arm was linked with a guy with long blonde hair, tied back in a ponytail. He was not dressed in costume but a regular coat and tie and his face was smug.

I had no idea who he was but from the expressions on the faces of everyone around me I was clearly the only one in the dark.

Edward was staring at the door with an intense look on his face and his body was slightly crouched, like a cat ready to pounce. I heard a chair scrape the floor and Jasper was up by Edward's side, hands balled into fists. Alice walked over and placed her hands on Jasper and Edward and softly said, "Don' tonight."

Jasper shook his head and looked down into Alice's pleading eyes and said, "Forget it Edward. I don't know what she's trying to pull but if we want to keep Emmett out of jail tonight, we need to behave."

Edward let out a deep breath, but nodded at Jasper before saying, "Emmett is going to lose his shit when he sees her with James."

James? This made more sense. James was part of their drag racing rivalry. I didn't understand the car racing thing at all, but it was a big deal here in Forks. I had gathered during their conversations that the guys had a major problem with James and his crew. Why would Rosalie bring him here?

Rosalie and James walked away from us, towards the other side of the room. I turned to say something to Edward but he was frozen, again, staring at the door. I reached for his hand and followed his gaze to see Emmett at the entrance to the room. I could understand why they were staring. He was wearing a bright red Zoot suit, with a matching red hat with a wide brim. His outfit was accentuated with black and white spectator shoes and on his arm was a girl with long, strawberry blonde hair. She was not as beautiful as Rosalie but you could see why a guy like Emmett would bring her with him. Her dress was too tight and her heels too high but she rocked it. She was the kind of girl who oozed a certain kind of sex appeal that men seemed to crave.

I noticed Edward had begun rubbing circles in my palm with his thumb. I began to ask him if he was okay when I saw that he and Emmett's date had locked eyes. He clenched his jaw and took a deep breath.

He finally broke his eyes away and said, "Let's dance" and whisked me over to the dance floor. He wrapped me in his arms, as it was a slow song, almost smothering me.

I tried to get out of his arms a little, "Edward, what is going on with that guy James? And who is that with Emmett and why is she looking at you like you're a piece of pie?" I asked all at once, immediately annoyed at myself for feeling so insecure.

Edward shifted his arms and put one behind my back while the other clasped my hand to the side. I'd found out weeks ago that he, of course, knew how to dance. He'd been giving me lessons afterschool so I would not embarrass myself tonight. I'd learned that if I followed his lead everything would be okay.

"Well," he started, "I have no fucking clue why Rosalie brought James here other than to cause trouble. Which I promise you, by the end of the night, _will_ happen." He shook his head slightly in frustration.

"The girl with Emmett is Tanya, she goes to the all-girls Catholic school here in Port Angeles." He stopped for a moment and looked me in the eye before saying, "I dated her awhile ago. We only went out a couple of times and it was no big deal." He sounded calm and like he was being honest but there was something lacking in the information he was giving me. He kept his eyes on me although I could feel Tanya's eyes boring into my back.

I nodded my understanding as I was unable to speak at the moment. Anything that came out of my mouth was going to make me sound insecure or jealous and that's not what I wanted to be.

The rest of the night was a blur of music and dancing. The food was amazing and the boys had all snuck in alcohol, of course, which made Edward taste like rum and only gave me another reason to lick his lips all night. Dancing with Edward was overwhelming. Having my hands on him and feeling his body rub up on mine was the best kind of torture.

So far, Emmett and Rose had stayed clear of each other and kept to their respective dates. I noticed Tanya watching us as we had a good time and I occasionally caught Edward looking in her direction, but his fingers never left my skin.

As the night wore on, we were waited for Lauren to make her grand entrance. Her parents had gone over the top and actually hired the Brian Setzer Orchestra to perform and they were awesome, the perfect mix of old style swing with a modern twist.

"I'm going outside," Edward said to me while we were taking a break and I excused my self to the restroom. I passed Alice and Jasper, arms locked, staring into one another's eyes. These two had just fallen into each other with out the drama and conflict that Edward and I were having or not to mention the crap Rosalie and Emmett were involved in. I eyed them jealously as I entered the ladies room.

I was checking my hair and makeup when Alice and Rose walked in. They were talking excitedly about the party.

"Did you see Lauren out front getting into a fight with that group of freshmen from La Push? They didn't have invitations so she wouldn't let them in. She was on the verge of a total fit when her mom intervened," reported Alice. She opened her purse and started pulling out beauty supplies.

Rosalie continued, adjusting the flower over her ear, "Then when they dropped all that confetti and the lever messed up and the whole bucket fell on her head! That was priceless. I got the whole thing on my phone. I've emailed fifteen people already."

I laughed, "I'm surprised you noticed, Alice. You and Jasper have been quite cozy all night, things must be going well."

"Oh, Bella. I am so into him. He is really sweet and nice to me. I know he comes across all pervy and shit but you know, there are benefits to that side of him as well." She smirked at herself in the mirror and messed with the feather on her headband.

Rosalie stopped putting on mascara and glared at Alice. "What the hell does that mean? Are you holding out on us?"

Alice snorted and rebutted, "Are you? Have you fucking lost your mind Rose? Edward and Jasper almost lost it when you walked in with James. I thought you had better taste than that-he creeps me out."

I was quietly watching this while I put on more lip gloss. I didn't want any of this argument focused on me. I was still reeling about the Tanya thing, the vibe between her and Edward was too noticeable. I really did not want to discuss it here so I tried to blend into the room.

"James is meeting…certain _needs_ I have right now. Needs that Emmett isn't qualified to handle. And, I don't give a fuck about Edward and Jasper and their stupid little rivalry." She glared at Alice and walked out of the bathroom, the door swinging behind her.

We watched her march out and I turned to Alice grinning, "So, tell me about the benefit package of Jasper Whitlock."

Alice giggled, "You wouldn't believe it if I told you. Jasper is into, well, role playing. War heros and all that. I never knew how much power I held until I put on that little nurse outfit and mended his wounds."

I felt my mouth drop as I found this information a little surprising. Jasper always acted so tough and cool, who knew he had this side of him. It made me think of Edward and his cheerleader fantasy, maybe Alice was on to something here.

"Oh and Bella, I told you Edward was going to freak over your outfit," she smirked at me. "Just don't let him ruin it when he rips it off okay." She laughed harder when my face flushed.

"I wish." The words tumbled out of my mouth before I could stop them and Alice stopped what she was doing and waited for me to continue.

"It's just," I looked around the room and paused, waiting for several girls to leave before I started again, "well, Edward won't have sex with me." I said the words quietly, mortified to hear them out loud.

I couldn't believe I'd just had to say that. Edward Cullen was cockblocking himself.

Alice looked like she didn't believe it either.

I nodded, wanting her to believe me without having to explain further. As if that would be enough for her.

"Go on," she said.

I leaned against the sink, "He says he wants to wait. To do this 'right.' Whatever that means." I sighed, "I understand him, he wants to change for me, but gah, is this the thing to change? Alice, I literally threw myself at him yesterday and he rejected me."

"Ouch," Alice stated the obvious. "Bella. I know it may not seem this way but it would be so easy for Edward to screw you and toss you aside. He really is making an effort but yeah, that sucks for you."

"I know, but it is putting this pressure for me to be better than these other girls and I don't think I can compete. Did you see that chick Tanya? She is waiting for me to fail and so are all those other girls and I have no real claim on him." I was going to start crying and Alice was going to kick my ass for messing up my makeup.

Alice grimaced and wiped my face. "Stop crying. There will be no bathroom crying tonight. Bella, Edward loves you. You own him more than any of those girls he has shagged in the past. You have his heart. It is written all over his face. And Tanya, well, I don't trust her either but you can trust him, right?" she asked and I only hesitated slightly before nodding.

Alice picked up her clutch and pushed open the door, "Let's go. If we are too much longer they will both be drunk by the time we get out of here and I will kill Jasper if he pukes on my shoes"

EPOV

I watched Bella walk over to the ladies room. Those little pieces of fringe were swaying with every movement and it was all I could do not to follow her. My resolve was weakening and I didn't really care.

Bella was so unbelievably hot and she was a total mystery to me. I never knew what to expect. One minute she was in her jeans and t-shirt looking innocent and sweet and the next minute she had me on my knees about to rip those garters off her legs.

I sighed and walked out to the lobby and found a chair to sit in, my long legs stretched in front of me as I waited for her. I was hot, sweaty from dancing and a little drunk from Jasper's never ending supply of rum. Sometime during then night I had pulled off my suspenders and they hung from my waist, off the back of the chair.

Jasper came over and sat next to me. He had a goofy- assed grin on his face and I was pretty sure he was seeing more action than me for once and it was pissing me off.

"Dude, Tanya is checking you out," he said and nodded his head across the room.

I rolled my eyes but I didn't look. "Stop," I hissed.

Tanya. She was, well, formerly my type. Three months ago we would in the hotel pool by now, clothes off, party forgotten. She was one of the few girls I graced with a repeat performance. There was something about her, purely sexual, that drew me in.

"She is zeroing in on you as we speak," Jasper said, giving me the play-by-play. He thinks he's hilarious.

I groaned and pinched the bridge of my nose.

This Tanya thing was a powder keg that was going to explode before the night was over. I'd kept away from her all night but Bella was already suspicious and I was hoping to get her away from this party soon.

"Here she comes," Jasper said, leaning back in his seat to watch the fireworks.

I looked to the left and right for a quick escape but there was none.

"Ten, nine…" He started counting down.

I was going to punch him in the balls if he didn't knock it off.

"Eight…, seven," he continued, ignoring the stream of curses coming out of my mouth in a low rush.

With no choice, I leaned back, waiting to see where this was going. Maybe she would go away if I wasn't interested.

"Six…five…"

Stupid Emmett, where the hell was he anyway?

"Four, three, two…" he let the number float in the air for a moment.

I was doomed.

"One."

On target, Tanya stopped in front of me, hands on her hips. She purred, "Edward, sweetheart, you've been hiding from me."

I nodded at her slightly, never making eye contact. Maybe if I was rude to her she would go away.

Yeah, right.

Part of my appeal to women was the fact I was an arrogant bastard.

She came closer, touching my leg with hers. "I've missed you. Why haven't you called?" she accused.

I snorted.

Like I ever 'called' her. Unless you thought waiting outside her school for some after-school activities calling.

"I've been busy" I responded stiffly.

Shit. I'd engaged her. She was never going to leave now. I thought about Bella, those fishnets and the plans I had for the rest of the night. Things were not looking good.

She leaned into me, and said seductively, "Baby, you've never been to busy for me before. Take me out of here. Emmett's over there playing games with that bitch and I'm bored"

I leaned around her, she was right. Emmett was involved in some kind of situation with Rose right now. Rosalie had a blank look on her face but Emmett looked really mad. I wondered where James had gone.

I felt a hand on my jaw, shifting Emmett and Rose out of my sight.

Tanya had pulled my face towards hers and dropped her ass in my lap. She ran her hands through my hair and I grimaced. Next to me Jasper was trying to contain his laughter at my discomfort.

Note to self: kick Jasper's ass.

"Tanya. Get off of me." I told her firmly and placed my hands on her hips trying to move her. I didn't want to get too loud. I just wanted her to go away without making a scene. Tanya loved making a scene and with all the cameras around this would be the perfect place for her to start something.

She ground into me a little, and whispered close to my ear, "I know you don't mean that. Stop playing games with me, ditch that little girl you're with and let's go."

Her face was close to mine and my eyes were closed. I was trying to figure out how to get her off of me without throwing her across the room.

"Shit. Edward," Jasper said with a tone of urgency.

I heard Tanya laugh and felt her chest push into me. I opened my eyes and there she was, Bella, standing a few feet away with a look of horror on her face.

Of course.

She was gone before I could even get up. I pushed Tanya off of me and onto the floor and started after Bella.

The lobby was crowded since the band was taking a break and I couldn't see her. I decided to try outside first but was distracted by a familiar voice.

"Get your hands off of her!" A deep voice growled from across the room.

Aw, hell Emmett. Not now.

Sure enough, Emmett had picked this moment to get territorial with Rose. She was placed in the middle of the two guys, enjoying the attention.

I hesitated. Do I go after Bella or help Emmett?

Damn. He owed me big time.

Alice and Jasper beat me over. And Alice was already trying to calm them down. "Emmett, fists down." Alice spoke gently but with conviction. Alice was the one who kept us calm and together. Her little voice was soothing yet held a tone that you knew not to cross.

"James, you need to leave." And she looked at him hard. Luckily the room was so crowded no one noticed what was going on.

James looked at Alice like he was going to challenge her but then saw Jasper and I behind Emmett. Tyler and Ben had just come over as well and he was clearly out-numbered. We were all ready to jump either of them if necessary.

He shrugged and turned to leave. Rose stopped him and snapped, "What, you're just going to leave me? I'm not ready to go."

"Too bad babe. Have fun with your friends," he retorted strolling towards the door.

Emmett spotted Tanya on the other side of the room and took off for her. Obviously, he was clueless to what had just gone on between she and I. Rosalie watched him go and spun on her heel back to the main room. Finally, it was just the three of us standing there.

Alice looked at me and asked, "Where's Bella?"

I put my face in my hands and sighed. This whole thing was exhausting. Is this how relationships worked? No wonder I stayed away from them for so long.

"Crap. She left after she saw Tanya all over me," I groaned, utterly frustrated. Alice looked like she was going to kill me, daggers flying out of her eyes.

"Look it wasn't my fault. That chick is crazy and wouldn't get off of me. I was trying to keep it cool and not make a scene," I told her and looked at Jasper for help. He nodded in agreement, supporting me.

"Well, Go. Find. Her. This is exactly what she was afraid was going to happen," she said though clenched teeth. Exasperated, she waved her hands at me to go.

I ran outside looking for Bella but couldn't find her. Everyone she knew was inside so she couldn't have gone far. I heard some talking around the side of the building and took the walkway back towards the pool.

I rounded the corner and stopped in my tracks. Bella was sitting in a pool chair with her legs crossed, leaning back into the seat. Her long legs were stretched out and you could see the edge of her garters slipping out under her dress. She was talking to James and laughing at something he said. He leaned into her and grazed one of his fingers on the band across her thigh.

Hell no.

She heard the rumble in my chest before I did. Her eyes snapped up at me and her mouth pulled into thick pout. James was still touching her when I reached out and pushed him off of her.

Bella jumped up and said, "Edward, stop!"

Was she defending him?

I looked at her and then at James. He was smirking at me, but clearly on the defensive. This was not about Bella. He knew I would come out here to find her and then have me alone, without the others to back me up. I didn't care. I knew I was faster than him and I was prepared to kick his ass just for laying his nasty finger on my girl.

"Bella. Get in the car," I said, never taking my eyes off James.

She rolled her eyes at me and shot back, "No."

James started laughing and I felt my blood boil. I was going to beat the shit out of him and I did not want her to watch.

I sighed. For once I needed her to listen to me. I turned to her and looked in her eye and held out the car keys, "Get in the car…NOW." I think she could hear my teeth rubbing together.

She snatched the keys from my hand and walked off. I had never seen her so angry.

Now that it was just me and James, he held his hands up. "Look man, she came on to me," he said, a pure evil glint in his eyes.

As I pulled back, preparing my fist for impact, a huge hand clamped around my arm, yanking it back. I looked back startled.

Emmett was clutching my and smiling at me. "Bro, go find Bella." He stopped and pointed at James who appeared stunned, with the smirk frozen on his face, "He's mine."

I noticed Jasper was here as well and they both looked eager and ready to fight. This was one of those moments, when I had to choose between Bella and my friends. I'd already made the wrong choice twice tonight and I had to fix this. If it was even something left to fix.

I turned and left, running around the building to find my car, the sounds of Emmett and Jasper chasing James the other direction was music to my ears.

I found my car in the lot with Bella in the passenger seat looking out the side window.

I jumped in the car and slammed the door and started the ignition. Pulling out too quickly my tires squealed as I hit the highway. Bella's hands clenched the seats and she gave me a disapproving look.

I ignored her.

She ignored me.

The tension in the car became thick as the miles passed by. Finally, I broke the silence.

"What the fuck were you doing outside with James and why were his hands touching you." On your glorious legs that belong to me, I wanted to add.

She shot me a look that made me shrink in my seat.

Hmmm…maybe that was not the best way to start.

She continued to ignore me and my questions. In the darkness the headlights flashed on the never ending trees surrounding the highway.

As we drove into Forks she finally spoke. "What the fuck was Tanya doing sitting on _your_ lap and why were _your_ hands touching her?" she threw back at me.

I stared out the window. I could feel my teeth grinding against one another and my knuckles had become white on the steering wheel.

The car became silent again as we both refused to back down.

I pulled in her driveway but neither of us moved.

After an eternity I saw her hand reach for the door handle from the corner of my eye.

"Wait," I said, reaching for her arm.

She hesitated but still refused to look at me.

I rested my head back on my seat, closed my eyes and ran my hand down her arm and threaded my fingers through hers. She resisted me for a second finally relented.

I reached up with my other hand and began running my fingers through my hair.

Trying to make my voice sound strong and controlled and not weak with the emotions I was feeling, I turned my heads to her and said, "Bella, I love you."

She looked at me long and hard, and I heard the gasp of the door lever as she pushed it open. She got out of the car and closed the door quietly behind her. I watched again as the little fringe strings shook as she walked towards the porch of her house.

I waited until she got inside and I saw her light turn on though her bedroom window, then I backed out and sped through the streets of Forks, driving aimlessly.

My phone vibrated and I pulled it out, expecting it to be Emmett calling from the Port Angeles lockup.

It was a text from Bella. My heart began racing as I flipped the phone open.

_I love you too_.

I jerked the car to a stop, made a u-turn and drove back to her house. I pulled over a couple of houses down, and ran through the grass towards the side of her house.

My shoes were wet and slippery making the climb harder so I kicked them off halfway up for traction.

I hoisted myself up to the long branch that reached out to her window, which I noticed was open, just a crack. I leaned over and pushed the window up, vaulting my legs inside quickly.

Bella was lying on the bed, curled in a tight ball, facing me, eyes watching my movements.

I got to my knees and leaned in, kissing her lips softly.

Silently, she pulled back the cover allowing me to enter the bed and I slid in, wrapping my arms around her.

She buried her face into my chest and sighed, breathing slowly, rhythmically, exhausted from the drama of the last couple of days.

I inhaled her hair and wiggled into her tighter, closed my eyes and matched my breathing to hers.

* * *

**Awww...he loves her! Sigh. Okay ladies here we go. I'ma gonna pimp myself out here for a minute. Please go check out the Dirty Talking Edward contest. I'm in the next round of voting and if you like my crazy story Hot & Now give me some love. AND, cause I'm being all demanding...if you would leave me a review positive or negative that would be most appreciated. Thanks**


	13. Perhalps, Perhalps, Perhalps

Real quick...Thanks for all the great reviews. I have never written anything before and it helps so much to have some objective opinions! Plus, they fill my need for approval from people I don't know. Why this matters to me I have no idea. This chapter is a little shorter and has some things that we needed to address before we moved on. Remember I am following the outline of the movie....somethings have to happen and other things I like to mess with for fun. Thanks always to Bethaboo (vote for her in the DTE contest now!!) JDSK who is my other half in Bizarro world, DT who makes me laugh about bong water, hot pockets & car fires, and Erin..I know you see me. Gah freak me out why don't you.

Cake-Perhalps, Perhalps, Perhalps

* * *

BPOV

"Yuck, you're all sticky," I said running my finger down his sweaty neck. I wiped it on his shirt, which was also drenched.

"This was your idea babe," Edward laughed and me as he swiped his arms at me trying to pull me into a hug.

"Gross! No, it wasn't. Okay, maybe I helped a little, but I never asked for you to get your stink on me!" I told him as I moved a step backwards.

Oh no. I could see the look in his eye. It was mischievous and confident, because he know the effect he had on me.

That I couldn't resist him.

His mouth slowly pulled into his crooked grin and stared deeply into my eyes while reaching for me.

And I went.

Every stinking time.

I moved towards him but he nicely kept his distance only leaning his head into me for a kiss.

"Gotta go. Are you going to stay and watch?" he asked.

I nodded and watched him run over to the rest of the team. I found a seat, pulled out my drink and sat back with a book to read while I waited.

Edward had decided to run track this year for Forks High. Or rather we'd decided he should run track. Part of Edward's 'change' was that he needed to branch out and get involved with some outside activities. Well, outside of me and his friends.

Of course he showed up, a senior, never having participated in any school sports and excelled. He was the fastest runner they had and the coach was furious he'd never realized the talent that was at the school for the last four years.

I saw Alice at the bottom of the steps and watched her quickly make her way up. She flopped down next to me, dropping her books.

"Grrrr….I'm so over Rosalie Hale," she growled.

She wasn't going to get an argument out of me so I just nodded and waited for what was coming next.

"She is such a huge bitch lately. Nothing I say is right and she won't tell me what is going on," her voice quivering and she looked close to tears. I know I didn't like Rosalie but she and Alice were best friends.

I put my arm around her and said, "Something must be wrong and she is afraid to tell you. Whatever it is I'm sure she'll let you know when she's ready."

Alice didn't look convinced. She usually knew everything that was going on with all of us. It was probably making her crazy that Rosalie was shutting her out.

I agreed though, something was not right with the whole situation. Rosalie still would not speak to Emmett and the guys were all furious about the James incident at the party. Tanya and James both ruined that night for us and Edward was holding a grudge.

I was listening but I was also watching Edward on the track the whole time. Alice followed my gaze and said, "He is pretty magnificent isn't he?"

I sighed and said, "yeah," as I watched him bend over and stretch, muscles taut and straining. The tables were turned as I ogled him in his white cocks t-shirt and red shorts.

I heard a giggle next to me and I snapped out of my daydreams. Alice reached over and pretended to wipe the drool off my chin.

I grinned sheepishly and changed the subject, "How are your fashion classes going?"

She gave me a huge grin and told me all about her classes and how she was applying to colleges with design programs.

"What about Jasper? What are his plans for next year?" I asked. Jasper was kind of quiet around me so I never knew that much about him. Edward had mentioned though that he was extremely smart and was really good at mechanics and engineering.

"Well, we're not totally sure right now," she said, "he has applied to several schools with engineering programs. Some are the same schools I have applied to but others are different. I really hope it all works out for us."

"Hey guys!" we heard shout out from below. Jessica was climbing the stairs towards us. Tyler was on the track team too and they had been dating since Lauren's party so she often sat with me to watch practice.

Jess squeezed between Alice and I and immediately began talking in a low voice, "You will never believe what I heard!" Jessica's low voice was still too loud, especially when she was excited.

Alice rolled her eyes and said, "What did you hear? That Lauren and Mike Newton were caught by Ms. Esme today in the science lab performing an anatomy lesson?"

I snorted and spit out the Mountain Dew I was drinking. I shouted, "Oh my God! Are you kidding?"

I slapped my hand over my mouth and looked around. Edward and half the track team were staring at me from below. I waved meekly and pulled my collar up trying to hide.

"It's true. I saw them going into her office and Ms. Cope was calling their parents." Alice said with authority. I scrunched up my face thinking about how it could have been me in that classroom with Mike Newton if things had gone differently.

Jessica stood up and faced up and put her hands out making a stop motion. "No, that is not what _I_ heard. What I am talking about is huge. Huge!" she announced and threw her hands up to emphasize.

"Spill Jessica," Alice said in a completely serious tone.

Jessica took a deep breath, clearly relishing the fact she had our full attention, "My mom was at the pharmacy yesterday filling a prescription and when she was leaving she was in line, behind…." She stopped and looked around to see if anyone could hear before starting again, "Rosalie, who was buying a pregnancy test." She let the final part come out in a dramatic tone and exhaled loudly.

Alice and I sat speechless in our seats, our eyes darting back and forth, not sure what to say. On one hand it explained a lot. On the other, holy shit.

"Jessica," Alice started, giving her a harsh look, "you need to keep your mouth shut. This will kill Rose if any of this information gets out!"

I nodded my head in agreement and said, "She's right, Jessica. This is not good."

We were all silent for a moment, no one knowing what to say exactly.

I'm not sure how long we sat there in our awkward silence but suddenly Angela appeared in front of us and asked, "What's up?"

Alice gave Jessica a hard look and then smiled at Angela saying, "Oh, we were just talking about the movie night coming up!"

I plastered a grin on my face. I had no idea what they were talking about, as usual.

"Oh, I can't wait! Movie night is so much fun! Bella, you are so lucky Edward has his own car." Angela gushed.

"Err…movie night?" I said looking at them hoping for clarification.

"Every year the city of Forks puts on this huge old fashioned drive-in movie night in the city park. Everyone goes and it is so much fun!" Now Alice was really excited, the drama of Rosalie forgotten for the moment.

"That does sound like fun. Edward hasn't mentioned it though. Maybe he doesn't want to go?" I said a little concerned.

Alice rolled her eyes at me and said, "You're going. We all are. He just forgot. Plus, it is not for a couple of weeks. We have plenty of time to get ready."

I gulped, "Get ready?" I was still recovering from Lauren's party and did not want another makeover. Although, due to the drama at the party, I didn't get to enjoy my costume the way it was intended.

Alice groaned, "Yes, Bella. It is an old fashioned drive in. They show classic movies and we all make a big deal out of it." Gesturing to me she continued, "You know, there isn't much to do in Forks, we get excited about just about anything new, you should know."

Jessica spoke up, "Did you hear what movies they are showing?"

"Oh my god yes!" shouted Angela and she began laughing along with the other two girls.

"What?" I asked, curious.

They looked at each other and they stood up in front of me, striking poses. Clueless, I raised my eyebrow at them in question.

Alice nodded at Angela who opened her mouth and started singing, "Stranded at the drive-in…"

Jessica jumped in, "Branded a fool…"

"What will they say, Monday at school," Alice chimed in with her perfectly pitched voice.

Alice shoved her thumb in the direction of my mouth and held it there like a microphone. I jumped right in, "Sandy, can't you see, that I'm in misery…"

The three of them screeched at once, "It's Grease!"

Alice began jumping up and down, saying, "Yes! It is going to be so fun! And they are showing a double feature with Grease Two!"

"That does sound like fun!" I agreed and settled in to talk with the girls about our favorite moments in the movie, everyone universally agreeing they loved Slutty Sandy the best.

I sat back and listened to them recite lines from the movie and kept my eye on Edward. He'd just finished running a lap around the track and was breathing heavily. He tore his shirt off to wipe the sweat off his face. His amazing chest and abs were no mystery to me as this was the one of the first things I noticed about him at the beach, but, it didn't stop me from drinking in every bit of flesh I could see.

I felt a small smile turn the corners of my lips and at that moment his eyes searched the stands for me, locking in on mine as he found me. He noticed my smile and gave me one back and mouthed 'love you' before running towards the locker room.

My heart swelled and I turned my attention back to the girls after I watched him disappear through the door.

Xxx

A week later I walked into the library at school during my study period, looking for Edward who was supposed to meet me. I saw Ms. Clearwater the librarian stalking around the check out desk and quietly made my way over the work tables. She had quite the reputation around school for being strict and I didn't want to find my way into detention.

I found Edward at a table, leaning back in his chair, the two front legs off the ground, with his book in front of him.

I pulled out the seat across from him and sat down, dropping my books on the table.

"Hey." He said quietly and lowered his chair back to all fours.

I smiled back and felt legs brush past mine under the table. He hooked his feet around the two front legs of my seat and pulled it towards him, the feet making a screeching sound as they dragged across the floor.

I felt my face turn red as the whole room turned in the direction of the obnoxious sound. Ignoring the stares, I pulled out my homework and spread it out on the table. I had a ton of work to catch up on and I needed the time in the library to get it all completed. As with everything else, school work came naturally for Edward and he had already been accepted to Dartmouth. This was a problem for me as he was constantly trying to distract me and I was easily distracted.

Like clockwork Edward left me alone to get settled in but soon I noticed his hands wandering over the top of my knees. Refusing to let him distract me for once, I kept my head down, focusing on my work. He gave up after a minute and just rested his hands on my legs.

I sighed inwardly, thinking about how I had come to a happy place with my relationship with Edward. After Lauren's party Edward and I continued as though nothing major had happened. I let him into my bed that night and he slept with me, which was really nice. The next morning, before Charlie was up, he left the way he came.

I had made a decision though. I was no longer going to try and seduce him, and until he was ready, I was going to respect his decision to hold off. And honestly, I needed to work on some of my own issues of jealousy and distrust before we went any further. The Tanya situation had made that clear. I know he loved me but it was hard for the world to let him change even though he seemed ready. Of course we were teetering on the edge of our sexual boundaries, each of us slipping on occasion, but ultimately holding out.

He _was_ making changes though. No more waiting outside for me when he picked me up or coming through the window unless it was past my curfew. He knocked on the door, talked sports with Charlie and acted like a normal boyfriend.

And I was trying my hardest not to get bent out of shape when I saw him talking to other girls in school. I knew deep down it was okay for him to have female friends. It just made it difficult when you knew he had most likely had slept with them.

Of course the girls were getting a little better at realizing we were together but some of them still flirted with him and acted like I didn't exist.

In the middle of my musings, a piece of paper slid in front of my face, on top of the book I was reading. I had no choice but to look at it and see what it said.

_Hey_

I moved the paper to the side of me and pointedly ignored him.

Until the next one came.

_Look at me_

I kept my head down but shook it silently, my pony tail swaying.

I put the paper in the back of my book and continued to read. A full minute passed and then I heard him writing something across the table.

Another note flipped towards me.

This time I sighed and picked it up, still not looking at him.

_You know I like it when you play hard to get_

Damn.

If he wanted hard to get, I would give it to him.

I untangled my legs from his and turned in my seat away from him, I put my hand up on my neck and started wrapping a piece of loose hair around my finger.

I felt another note flick my way.

I reached my free hand out and pushed it back in his direction, never breaking stride.

I heard him groan in frustration on the other side of the table and I felt a smirk cross my face.

From the corner of my eye I could see him rummaging in his school bag, and pull something out under the table. Hoping he found something to occupy himself I began taking notes for the paper I had due in History later that week.

I felt my pocket vibrate and reached in quickly to silence it, glancing around for Ms. Clearwater.

I pressed the inbox button.

_Did I tell you how beautiful you look today?_

This time I looked over and rolled my eyes at him before glancing away, then I turned almost all the way around so my back was to him. He was such a trouble maker. Trouble he could talk himself out of. Me? I didn't think I had the right assets to stay out of detention with Ms. Clearwater.

Again, my phone shook.

_And super foxy hot_

I squirmed.

_Not just hot…Smokin' hot_

I felt my face begin to blush.

_C'mere and let me show you how much I think so…_

I couldn't take it anymore. I sent a message back.

_Yeah, I look hot_

I noticed the smug grin on his face, happy he'd finally gotten me to play with him.

_Smokin' I said that already_

I pulled at the front of my t-shirt.

_Cause this t-shirt is sexy_

_Hell yes_

I pushed the chair out next to me and put one leg on it at a time.

_And my ripped up jeans_

_Oh, yes_

_Your standards are kind of low huh?_

I put my feet down and stood up, knowing he was watching me. I stretched my hands over my head and feeling my shirt rise up just a little, revealing my lower stomach.

I wandered off to the stacks, down a row of shelves looking for a specific book for my paper.

My phone vibrated again and I reached for it quickly, flipping it open.

It was a photo.

Of my ass.

Walking away from the table.

Edward's hands were on suddenly wrapped around my waist from behind and I could feel his breath on my ear.

I sunk back into him, letting him envelop my body within his.

"My standards are just fine," He whispered and kissed the side of my neck. "Everything about you is perfect and just right."

I shrugged, not convinced, "If you say so. Hey, reach that blue book up there for me," I pointed to the top shelf

He leaned over me and slid the book out of its spot. He was hovering over me, with one arm up by the top shelf and the other holding my book behind his back.

"You know you're the hottest girl in this school, right?" he said to me quietly, as Ms. Clearwater was roaming around still.

Edward knew how to make a girl feel special that was for sure, the words flowed off his lips so easily, like poetry. I couldn't help but think he had said these same words all before to someone else.

I rolled my eyes at him again and reached around him for my book. He narrowed the space between us and effectively trapped me between himself and the wall of books.

"Don't roll your eyes at me." He said in a serious tone. "I want you to know that I think you are beautiful and sexy and smoking' hot. I can't stand to be that close to you and not have my hands all over your body." And he ran his free hand down my arm and settled it on my waist before continuing, "I am so grateful, that you allow me in your life."

I shivered under his touch and at his words. He was too much sometimes.

I was embarrassed by his statement, knowing he couldn't honestly mean it. So I did the next best thing and deflected the compliment. "Don't take photos of my ass. I mean, how often do you do that?" I whispered back.

He started laughing and waved his phone in my face. "You have no idea."

I was jumping for his phone when the bell rang loudly throughout the school. He used the noise and distraction to kiss me hard on the lips.

I kissed him back but then wiggled from under his grasp and walked back over to the table to gather my things.

He grabbed his bag and slung it over his shoulder and picked up my stack of books for me.

I looked over at him and gave him a shy smile, "So, do you want to go to lunch or hang out in your car instead?"

He gave me a grin back and said, "Car," and pulled me in the opposite direction of the cafeteria.

* * *

Oh yeah, I want to say a special thanks to Robward and all his hotness. Everyday we get a little closer to the movie and a little more of him and I CAN'T STAND IT!!!! GETINTHECAR


	14. Stick Shifts & Safety Belts

**First thanks for all the awesome reviews! First of all there are too many to thank but Twlightlvr1 & Brittneve-you guys make me feel so loved!!!! Also, I am happy you all are cool with my Grease interpretation. I take it a little further here....I kind of had to chage this one, well, for the future. I think you will all be more than okay with the variation. Bethaboo thanks for being my masta beta & DT thanks for running ideas with me and making me snort Mt. Dew up my nose three times a day, and JDSK-sigh, you complete me. Well in this crazy assed world of FF and Twilight that is.**

**Cake-Stick Shifts & Safety Belts**

* * *

Chapter 14

"One for you," Alice said as she handed me a medium sized box, "and one for me," pulling out a second similar box and putting it on her lap.

There was a third box, I suspected for Rosalie, on the floor by the bed. Alice ignored it and looked at me expectantly, encouraging me with her eyes to open mine.

I hesitantly opened the box and found a pool of shimmery, pink fabric. I raised an eyebrow at Alice, fearing where this was headed, yet trapped in her room with no escape.

Before I could pick it up, she tore the lid off her own box and pulled out a matching piece of cloth, and held it up to admire. It was a jacket, soft pink satin, with black edging. As she turned it I could see the script on the back.

Pink Ladies.

Alice jumped up from the bed and put her arms into the sleeves and smoothed down the fabric on the front as she ran to the mirror. She called out to me, "Bella! Put it on!"

I stood up and put on my jacket, which was a perfect fit. I walked over to the mirror and Alice turned to me and began touching the collar and sleeves and said, "Oh! You look great."

"Alice, I feel kind of silly, I mean, this whole movie thing is not a dress up event, is it?" I asked as I looked at myself in the mirror and wondered how much of a fool I was going to feel like in the shiny coat.

"Bella, I have wanted to be a Pink Lady since I was 7 years old when I stayed home from school sick one day and my mom let me watch Grease on TV. Of course, I had no idea what they were talking about the whole time but the love affair of Sandy and Danny was magical. I've wanted to see this on the big screen my whole life. Don't ruin this moment for me," she said, glaring at me before turning back to the mirror.

I sat down at her makeup table and brushed my hair back into a ponytail. I decided to let Alice have her fun and not make waves. I actually understood what she was talking about and remembering my vow when I moved here, this was an opportunity to break out of my box a little. I was learning, like Alice, that sometimes you had to make your dreams reality on your own.

Other than the jacket Alice made no comments about my outfit for the night. And although I had never been a big fan of jewelry I pulled out Alice's box and put on some large silver hoop earrings. I had on a tight baby tee with my large yellow crown on the front, jeans I had rolled up under the knee and a pair of ballet flats.

Edward and Jasper were coming to pick us up at Alice's house tonight for the movie. Alice was going to drive her Porsche once they arrived and Edward and I would go in his convertible. Her parents were out of town and it had been arranged for me to stay with her while they were gone. We planned to make the most out of our night without supervision.

We were waiting in the kitchen when they rang the bell. Alice opened the door and flung herself into Jasper's arms, like they hadn't seen one another in days instead of the couple of hours it had been.

I saw my Edward standing on the porch in his boots, laces untied and hanging around his feet, skinny legged jeans, and dark blue sweater. We walked towards one another and he reached out and pulled my waist towards him once I was close enough. He bent down and kissed me slow and soft.

"Nice jacket," he said and I rolled my eyes at him and pointed to Alice who was currently occupied by Jasper and his roaming lips.

"Well, apparently, I'm Sandy…which makes _you_ Danny." I poked him in the chest, smiling.

"Yeah right…" he leaned down and grazed my ear with his teeth before saying, "isn't Sandy all virginal and pure? I know you and I haven't gone that way yet but…something tells me you're closer to Rizzo than Sandy."

I pulled back and twisted my face into mock horror, trying to appear offended. "Well, that may work out to your advantage, in the long run, don't you think?" I laughed and started out the door towards the car.

I felt him move swiftly behind me and suddenly his arms were around my waist and he was carrying me down the steps, laughing as he told me,"I plan to use every advantage I can get when it comes to you."

After two stops on the side of the road to make out, one argument over who was tougher, John Travolta or Jeff Conaway, three giant boxes of Milk Duds, Junior Mints & Hot Tamales, and a super sized Mountain Dew, we finally made it to the drive-in and parked the car.

The movie was being shown on a large screen at the local park downtown. There were cars every where and the place was packed. Edward climbed over the seat to the back and reached out his hand for me to do the same.

The top was down although the night air was cool, but we had brought several blankets to keep us warm.

Edward leaned back into the seat and stretched his legs out across the back seat, pulling me between his legs, with my back to his chest. He wrapped his arms around me and I snuggled in as close as I could get.

As the opening credits began cars began honking and I could hear cheers through out the park. It _was_ better seeing the movie on the big screen, just like Alice predicted and Edward and I kept making jokes during the movie, laughing because I knew all the lines and the words to every song.

I was happy in this moment and I snuggled into Edward, content.

As the movie progressed my mind wandered from the screen and I began focusing on the closeness of Edward, and the way his body felt next to mine. We were in a huge field, surrounded by cars but I felt like we were in our own little bubble, away from the crowd. Just being near him like this ignited the familiar ache that spread through my body when he was close.

I could feel his warm breath on my neck and his fingers were beginning to roam under the blanket. Light kisses scattered across the back of my neck and around my throat. I flinched, as it tickled and made my stomach drop with anticipation.

My body called out to him, and I shifted my position to relieve some of the pressure, when I felt Edward tense.

I froze, waiting for a response.

Oh. Well, not all of him was still.

The problem was that I loved the control I had over Edward's body. I loved that it reacted to me and my movements, my words and gestures. I felt so out of control with this whole relationship that I reveled in the tiny bit of control I had over him physically.

I ground into him lightly, again, to see where he wanted to take this. He was leading this dance but I wasn't afraid to encourage him.

Groaning softly in my ear, he clutched my hips and eliminated any space between us, pulling me towards him, hard, into his lap.

His hands pushed under my arms and he grazed the sides of my breasts, teasing, making me arch my back slightly, begging for more contact.

He worked his way down to my thighs and pulled my legs apart, letting his fingers rest on my core.

"Edward," I whispered, "I don't want to you to stop…ung…" I bit my lip as he manipulated his thumb down the seam of my jeans.

"I'm not going to stop," he directed quietly, "keep your eyes forward, no one will know."

Following his directions I kept my sights on the movie. I knew we were visible, in public, but I couldn't stop myself. I wanted him so badly.

Edward moved his hands to my waist and pushed his hand down the front of my pants, settling on my wet center, causing me to buck my hips forward.

His tongue was on my neck and he slowly stroked me. He touch was graceful and experienced. Confident, as usual.

I hissed at his touch and short gasps came from my mouth.

"Shhhh…" he whispered, forcing me to grit my teeth and breathe through my nose.

Needing more friction, I bent my knee and rested a foot on the back of the passenger seat, shifting the angle of my body.

I quickly rose to his touch, found a rhythm with his hands and held my breath, clutching his legs tightly, riding out my orgasm in silent bliss.

I fell back, exhaling slowly, loving the feel of Edward's hand still gently cupping me, calming my nerves with his lingering touch.

As my breathing returned to normal he slid his hand out of my pants and kissed me on my forehead.

I sat up and turned around and kissed him on the lips, taking my time, licking every part of his mouth, as I wanted to devour him slowly.

I could hear the movie, the final song playing, and looked up. Danny and Sandy were flying off into the sunset in their magic car.

"Hey, let's make like those guys and get out of here." I said to Edward's smiling face.

"We'll miss the second feature and I was really looking forward to seeing your "Cool Rider" impersonation." He laughed at me but was already moving to the front seat and helping me forward.

"We could stay but I have better plans. Don't worry, I have a performance or two you won't want to miss. I just think they would be better received in private." I taunted him, joining in his laughter, as he wove the car through the traffic and out of the park.

XXx

RPOV

I had no idea what I was doing at this stupid drive-in. I think I was trying to distract myself from the shitty situation I was in.

Or maybe was in. Things were unclear.

I made Angela come with me, since Ben was at work that night and she didn't have a date either.

Rosalie Hale was dateless.

Stop the presses. Call TMZ or Perez Hilton because pigs were flying.

It was shocking, I know, but I guess I understood. The rumors floating around school would scare away any interested male and then add the fact no one understood how Emmett fit into all of this and you had one big clusterfuck.

After Lauren's party it was pretty clear what happened to any guy who made move on me while Emmett was around. James learned that the hard way with a broken nose and a kicked ass.

I'd left the car and was walking over to the bathroom, waiting outside until it looked empty because I didn't want to go inside alone. The gossipy girls of Forks High have been looking for something like this for years to bring me down.

Like I was that easy to break.

Stupid possible pregnancy. I constantly felt like I had to pee now that I might have a bun in the oven.

I was also eating all the time, feeling movements in my stomach and I might have hemorrhoids. Although, I wasn't completely sure what a hemorrhoid was.

I had bought the pregnancy test two weeks ago but was still afraid to pee on the stick. It was sitting in the pharmacy bag, in my sock drawer, out of sight.

So here I was, dateless on a Saturday night, dodging rumors, and compulsively checking my ankles for swelling.

I watched three girls go in the bathroom door and I let out a huge sigh. My bladder was going to implode. I eyed the patch of trees by the baseball field.

"Rose." I heard my name come out of his mouth.

I looked over and the bastard, and possible sperm donor, with his hands in his pockets and shoulders hunched.

He looked tired, like he hadn't slept in days.

Me neither.

He eyed me tentatively and took a step closer.

I stood my ground, letting him approach, but I put on my best bitch face so he wouldn't know I was about to crumble inside.

"Can we talk?" He asked.

His voice was so low, so tender and full of concern.

I wanted to grab that head of curly hair and cling to him, make him force me to pee on the stick and suck it up.

But no.

I was Rosalie Hale and I was not going to show him or anyone else that I was losing my fucking mind and scared half to death.

"Sure." I answered with false confidence.

He stepped closer until he was almost in my reach.

Almost.

"Rose, is it true?" he asked, the pain flashing in his eyes.

I plastered a look of innocence on my face and spoke clearly, "Is what true? Am I here alone? Do my ankles look fat? Did you ruin my life? I don't know, Emmett. You tell me."

He stared at me, speechless, his mouth hanging open.

"Look. This is not your problem. It's mine and I'll take care of it," I looked at him hard, willing myself the courage to get through this conversation.

Emmett looked devastated.

Good.

"Rose, come on," his said, his tone desperate, "let me talk to you about this."

I started backing away, trying to make my escape. There was no way we were going to talk about this. If I let him in the damn would break and there would be no turning back.

"You've done enough," I choked and turned my back to him. I heard him curse under his breath and wait for a moment, shifting on his feet, trying to decide what to do.

The bathroom door swung open beside us and the girls who entered earlier came out laughing but turned silent when they saw us standing there.

I waited for them to pass us before I quickly spun towards the door and pushed it open, leaving Emmett outside, alone.

Xxx

EPOV

"Hop on my back," I told her and bent down a little so she could place her hands on my shoulders and jump up. Her legs wrapped around my waist and she nuzzled her nose under my collar. She had a large camping lantern in her hands and it was swinging across my chest, lighting the trail.

"How much further," she asked, "not that I mind, you know, being carried around like a three year old."

I climbed the familiar path, through the trees and stepped into the clearing. It was a wide circle and the full moon over head lit it up, making the grass shimmer with light.

Bella slid off my back and looked around. I started putting the blankets down that we brought from the car.

"Oh, Edward, it's beautiful up here, even in the dark." She said as she walked over to me and I pulled her down on the blanket, and then covering us up with another one as we settled in.

"I thought you'd like it. I found it one day when I was out hiking. It's just somewhere I come when I want to be alone." I said and pulled her in tight as she molded herself to my body, resting her head on my chest.

I breathed in her hair and smell and lost my self in her for a moment.

"In Phoenix, the city lights were so bright you could never see this many stars. It's amazing" she said and spoke more about Arizona and her mom, the friends she left behind and memories she'd had there.

I could listen to Bella talk all day, everything she said interested me. I always wanted to know more, because no matter what I learned, I never felt like I knew exactly what was going through her mind.

"Tell me about your boyfriend, what was his name, Jack?" I teased, not really caring but knowing it made her mad when I called him by the wrong name.

"Well, _Jack, _as you insist on calling him, was very handsome." She said sitting up and facing me. I saw her teeth glint in the moonlight as she smiled wickedly.

"I'd think so, to catch someone as beautiful as you," I said sincerely, encouraging her games. I found a strand of her hair and brushed it out of her eyes.

"And he was very smart, and popular, president of the senior class, everyone loved him," she continued.

"Hmmm…he sounds like quite a catch...tell me more," I stretched on my back and put my hands behind my head and watched her angelic face in the shadows of the lantern.

She climbed over my body, straddling my legs and put her hands on my chest, "I don't know, I wouldn't want you to get jealous," she said seductively. "Besides, it's all over now, so it doesn't matter."

She leaned into me and found my lips in the dark, kissing me softly, biting my lower lip and tugging it gently with her teeth before she pulled away.

God.

One soft kiss and a tug on my lip and I had to restrain myself from assaulting her.

"Well, what happened? I mean, if he was so great I'm sure you could've worked it out," I whispered, trying to lure her to come closer to me, where she could hear me and I could taste her.

I felt her hands pushing up the hem of my shirt and her cold hands pressing into my stomach, causing me to gasp and she laughed quietly at my discomfort.

Bella was an enigma to me. I knew she was insecure about my past and my intentions at times. But then when we were alone she was so confident. It was roller coaster of emotions to be with her and I couldn't get enough. I was like a junkie looking for my next fix and only her presence could soothe me.

I felt the cold air hit my flesh as she pushed my shirt up higher, and her lips were on my body, as she sucked and kissed her way up and down my torso.

She stopped for a moment and said, "Well, I met this guy, and, he wasn't just handsome, he was drop dead gorgeous." She resumed kissing me around my waist, hip to hip, causing me to shudder under her touch.

I smiled, listening to her words, feeling her touch.

"And he too, was popular, smart, and athletic," she continued, having crawled back up my body and was placing tiny kisses all over my neck and cheeks.

She moved her face so she was hovering over my own, before saying, "he has these amazing lips that I want to just suck off his face" and I smiled into her kiss as she tried to do just that.

When we came up for air, panting, I asked, "Anything else?"

Bella shimmied down my body, grinding on my hard cock for a moment for good measure, her hands making quick work of the button and zipper on my pants. I looked down at her and noticed she was not looking at me, avoiding my eyes.

"Bella," I said quietly and put my hand over hers and sat up a little.

She sighed, "No, Edward. I want to do this. Let me do this," she said with determination in her voice, her eyes still down.

I had no fight left in me, I wanted her so badly and I had been resisting her for so long now that it was becoming hard to remember why.

I pulled her face up by the chin and looked her in the eye, and whispered, "I love you," before I released her hand and laid back on the blanket.

I heard her take a deep breath, possibly surprised I let it go so easily.

"Of course" she said, continuing the conversation from earlier, breaking the small amount of tension in the air, "My new boyfriend has the most beautiful green eyes and this ridiculously fuckable hair." As she tugged my pants down on each side, I lifted my hips to help her out. "You just want to stick your hands in it and hold on tight."

I laughed out loud at that one and reached out for her, pulling her to me, attacking her mouth and inhaling her breath.

"You can hold onto any part of me that you want," I told her.

She moved away from my mouth and ran her fingers down my body, stopping at my engorged dick which she slowly began stroking, her thumb rubbing the tip gently.

I groaned loudly, fighting for composure.

She looked up at me for a second and caught my eye and before responding, "Yes, I'm well aware of that, and I plan to."

Bella was clearly in no hurry, and although I wanted to feel her hands on me forever, I was unsure as to how long I could last. It had been months since I had been with anyone, other than myself, and I was wound up tight.

I felt her explore my body with her hands and mouth, shivering as she ran her hand along my shaft which caused me to buck forward, searching for more.

I had never been with someone I loved before and it was amazing the difference it made. I'm not going to lie and say I wouldn't take it either way but the thought of Bella, hovering over me, loving me, not just fucking me, was taking me to a different level of pleasure.

Finished with her physical inventory, she focused in on my straining dick, licking up one side and down the other.

"Bella…babe…." I gasped as she took me in her mouth, my entire length, and found a rhythm. I held my self back, not wanting to ram myself down her throat, which was my instinct and desire.

I reached for her hair and dug my fingers into her scalp, pushing her back some I grunted, "fuck, I'm coming…" but she shook me off and clamped her lips down tighter, preparing for the onslaught of my cum.

And I came, full stream. As I jerked in her mouth I was convinced I was riding out the strongest orgasm of my life. It was filled with lust and desire, but at the same time it was fueled by intense emotion.

When I was still, Bella moved back up and was sitting on my abdomen, pulling my shirt down and smoothing it with her hands. I kissed her palms as they were the closest part of her to me.

"I told you," she said from above.

Huh?

I had no clue what were we talking about before _that_.

She giggle-at the blank look on my face, I'm sure.

"I told you earlier," she started again, "that it would work to your advantage for me to be more like Rizzo than Sandy," and she fell into a fit of laughter as comprehension dawned on my face.

I rolled her shaking body off of me and pulled my pants up, and groped around for my jacket.

"Are you done?" I asked her as she wiped tears off her face.

"No, but I'll stop." she taunted, causing me to groan.

God. She was such a hot mess.

"Good. I have something for you." I told her and reached into my pocket, and pulled out a box.

She eyed me skeptically, and then snatched the box out of my hands, shaking it gently.

"What is it? A photo album of ass shots? No, too small, thank God. It sounds dainty, did you buy me panties?" she rambled on and on, which is what she tended to do when she got nervous.

I shrugged and kissed her, trying to shut her up.

It worked.

"Just open it. It's not a big deal." I said untruthfully.

It was a big deal.

For me.

I had never bought a present for a girl before. Ever.

I was afraid she'd hate it, or think it was cheesy, or pretend she liked it and then feel like she had to wear it for me.

I groaned mentally.

It's a gift. Get over it.

She pulled off the string holding it together and cracked open the lid. I could see a smile playing on her lips in the darkness as she reached her fingers in.

"Oh! Edward! It's beautiful." She pulled out the silver linked bracelet and ran her finger on the charms hanging around it.

"I wanted something to remind you of me, of us." I told her and brought her into my lap, wrapping my arms around her. I watched her face as she studied each charm.

"May I," I asked and she handed it over to me, coiling it in my palm.

I picked up a silver football and explained, "This one is for when we met."

She smiled at the memory and I continued, "And this one, the megaphone, is for when you told me to fuck off."

We laughed together quietly because that shit was kind of funny now.

She pulled it out of my fingers, "and a cell phone, because you take photos of my ass…nice…"

I shook my head letting my hair fall into my eyes on purpose, "No, because it was the way you told me you loved me."

Her fingers bushed the thatch of hair back and she was gazing into my eyes.

"I love you," she said simply.

I kissed her mouth.

"And the heart?" she asked quietly.

I kissed her again, a little harder and a little longer.

"My heart belongs to you." I confessed.

She gave me a shy smile, one that turned the corners of her lips before she said, "And mine is yours," and she held out her wrist for me to put the bracelet on.

* * *

Okay, something about this story makes me all mushy and gooey and I say cheesy shit like that and if any of my friends found out they would take me out back and kick my frilly panty assed self. And my guy friends would never let me live it down. BUT sigh, that is what Edward does to me. ONE WEEK!!! ONE WEEK!!! As we say in the south, give me some sugar , which here means leave me a review.


	15. There Are Worse Things I Could Do

Oh my wonderful givers of great reviews and happiness! Here is a little something for you that I cranked out before the movie (sigh) because who knows what state I will be in after it comes out. Really. REALLY. Anyway, thanks for all that sugar last time and I hope you don't gulp kill me. YOU KNOW I HAD TO DO THIS.

Song

Stockard Channing-There Are Worse Things I Could Do

* * *

I walked down the hall towards the cafeteria with Alice talking about the upcoming drag race. This whole thing still baffled me but it was important to Edward and Jasper so we really didn't have a choice but to get involved.

The race was only a couple weeks away, down in La Push at the old racing track that apparently had been there for years. Emmett's car was ready and the guys were spending hours each day making sure everything was in top condition.

I spotted Edward down the hall, surrounded by a group of classmates. Emmett and Jasper were with him and they were laughing loud and hard about something. Edward's head was tipped back with laughter and I could hear his voice ringing down the hallway.

He looked like a model, all teeth and hair, gorgeous and mine.

I noticed the blonde girl, Jules, from the bonfire, walk up and put her hand on his arm. He looked down and smiled at her, talking with her briefly.

I felt the jealousy rise up in my throat, but I attempted to push it back down, knowing I was acting ridiculous.

"Alice, I'm need to return a book in the library, I'll meet you guys in a second." She nodded, her eyes focused down the hall on Jasper.

I walked in the library and turned in my book. Taking deep breaths to keep my emotions in check I remembered I needed another book for my English class and quickly walked down the rows, searching for the right one.

I picked up a book and skimmed it, looking for the right material. I could hear students passing thorough the shelves quietly as everyone was conscious of Ms. Clearwater and her library rules.

The quiet was broken by a whispered voice on the other side of the bookshelf that said, "I know, he is so hot, I can't believe that cockblocker moved into town and messed it all up."

What?

Cockblocker? I felt my body stiffen as my ears strained to hear more.

A different voice said, "Hadn't he asked you out? Before she got here?"

I quietly walked down the aisle and peered around the corner to see who was talking. It was Jules and some other girl with long dark hair. They were huddled together and apparently also looking for a book. I quickly ducked back out of view, relieved they hadn't seen me.

I knew I should turn and walk away but my feet wouldn't move, it was like a train wreck I couldn't turn away from. I pressed my back to the shelves, holding my breath, and listened to them talk.

"Yeah, we went out a couple of times. I think he really liked me too." Jules sighed. I rolled my eyes at her naivety and wondered how many of these girls were there still following him around.

I heard the girls pause, wandering further down the aisle, towards the back of the library, where they stopped at a study table. Their books and bags tumbled to the table as they sat down.

Again, I knew I needed to leave and go down to the cafeteria and meet up with the others, kiss Edward, and move along with my day.

But I didn't. I wanted to hear what this girl had to say about Edward.

About me.

Jules started speaking in a whisper, making me strain to hear her clearly. I felt my body leaning towards the sound of her voice, trying to catch her words.

"Well, one of the times we went out we just went for a drive, in his car. And I can tell you I learned then that Edward Cullen is an amazing kisser." Jules and her friend giggled at this thought.

I sighed. Edward was an amazing kisser. Although it stung a little, this information was not surprising.

She went on to describe making out with Edward in his car and him sneaking her back home past her curfew, never calling, just showing up when he wanted to see her.

Stupid jerk.

I had made such progress with him, getting him to come in the front door, having dinner with my father and actually calling me ahead of time for dates. He was such a caveman before I got my hands on him.

I ran my fingers along my charm bracelet and thought of the night, a couple of weeks ago, when he gave it to me. No one else knew who sweet he could be and how he opened up to me when we were alone. I saw a side of Edward that few people, if any, knew existed.

Of course this Jules' chick seemed to find his obnoxious behavior charming. I snorted at the thought and covered my mouth and nose quickly with my hand to muffle the sound.

I started to breathe easier knowing that _my_ Edward was clearly not the same as the one all these girls had been chasing around before I moved here. Maybe he really had changed.

I started to gather my bag, which had dropped to the floor during my Nancy Drew, super sleuth spying mission, when I heard several words that caught my ear.

"…hiked up to this beautiful meadow…" she gushed and I heard her describe Edward's meadow, and what it must look like during the day.

I felt my stomach recoil and I put a hand on the shelf closest to me to steady my legs.

Blood was pumping in my ears but I could hear her words crystal clear as she continued, "he laid down a blanket and I had packed a picnic lunch…he is much sweeter than you would think…"

I didn't hear the rest. I grabbed my bag and ran towards the library door. Ms. Clearwater tried to stop me, "Ms. Swan, I need to check out that book before you exit."

Without looking over, I tossed the book on the checkout table and kept going, out the door and into the hallway.

My eyes were on fire, burning with a mixture of hurt and shame.

I was a complete and total fucktard.

I had bought his shit just like all the rest.

I walked down the hall with no direction, blind with rage and disgust, turning the corner I walked straight into him. Literally slamming into his chest.

His strong hands gripped my shoulders and pushed me back, and I kept my eyes down.

"Hey, I've been looking for you," he said and I felt his breath on my neck. I twisted away before he could make contact.

No. I couldn't let him touch me.

"Bella, what's going on?" He asked, grabbing my arm and pulling me back in his direction. He reached out and lifted my chin towards him.

My heart ached.

I pulled back but let him see my face. To witness the pain he had put there. To understand that he had betrayed me, used me, and fooled me.

I was such a fucking fool.

His brow furrowed instantly and his eyes touched with concern. He reached out with his long arms and I had to jump back to stay out of reach, I felt his fingers graze my arm as they made a futile attempt to maintain contact.

I turned on my heel and ran, fast as I could, without causing too much of a scene and pushed open the door the parking lot.

I was trapped. Edward drove me to school. Edward carried my books, and walked me into my house and helped me with my homework and touched every moment of my day.

I left him two seconds ago and I already missed him.

I put my hands into my face and began crying. Really, crying.

"Bella?" I heard a voice question.

I looked up and saw Rosalie, who for once didn't look smug. She just looked tired.

The door opened behind me and Edward burst out.

"Bella, come on…" he started.

I looked to Rosalie and she must have seen the panic on my face because she looked from me to him and stepped between us.

"I don't think she wants to talk to you, Edward," Rosalie told him. Her voice was confident and challenging.

'Rosalie, back the fuck off for once in your life, this has nothing to do with you." He snarled, venom seeped in his words. His deep emerald eyes fixed on me during their exchange and I squirmed under their intensity.

"No." I spoke quietly. There was no way I could talk to him right now. Jules' words stung like a slap in the face and I was stunned.

"What?" he asked, his voice seething with irritation and confusion.

I ignored him, my chest splintering into a million pieces, and turned to Rosalie asking her, "Can you give me a ride home?"

Without saying anything else she nodded and gave Edward a nasty look over my shoulder.

I didn't look back but I felt him standing there watching us go and minutes later we were sitting in Rosalie's huge car driving towards my house.

I wiped my face on my shirt, trying to get rid of the tears to no avail. There were too many to suck in. My phone began vibrating the second I closed the door.

I turned it off.

Without looking up I finally spoke and said, "Thank you, you really didn't have to do this."

She laughed low, without humor and said, "Well, I knew he would fuck up at some point. Ass."

It hurt hear her say it with such confidence. I wanted her to be shocked and horrified with me but her reaction only solidified the fact I was a fool and everyone knew it but me.

We rode for a moment or two with the only sounds coming from me and I sniffed back tears and tried to regulate my breathing.

I never would have expected what happened next.

I heard Rosalie take a deep breath before she blurted out, "I think I'm pregnant."

I looked up at her in shock, and saw her staring out the front window, blinking back her own tears.

"I know." I whispered, not wanting to say the words out loud, making it true.

I noticed we were no longer on the path to my house but in a neighborhood I was unfamiliar with. Rosalie pulled her car up to a large house and parked in the circular drive.

"Where are we? What are we doing?" I asked, confused.

I watched as she adjusted the rearview mirror and peered inside. She dabbed the tiny tears that threatened to escape with a tissue and then turned to me, her long golden hair shimmering down her shoulders. Even at her worst moment, she looked like a goddess.

Looking me straight in the eye and said, "Bella, I need your help. Upstairs in my drawer is a pregnancy test. I've had it for weeks. I can't force myself to take it. So I need you to make me."

I looked at her skeptically. I doubted I could make Rosalie do anything she was much stronger and braver than I could ever be. Look at the situation we were in right now. I overheard a conversation at school and I was a complete mess, unable to function. Rosalie was on the verge of a life changing event and she looked like Miss America, ready for the next challenge.

What could I do? She'd just saved me and stood up to Edward, which no one else would have done. I'm sure right now he is the hero of whatever tales were being told about us at school.

I took a huge breath and nodded at her. Instead of the relief I hoped would show on her face it twisted into a look of resignation and fear.

Maybe I was wrong. Maybe she wasn't as strong as I thought.

Rosalie needed _me_. I was pretty sure I could handle it.

I smiled weakly at her, and clutched her hand before saying, "Okay, let's do this." and I opened my door.

Xxx

Twenty minutes later Rosalie was sitting on her bed, her back to the bathroom door, ignoring the fact she had peed on the stick 8 minutes ago and you only need 6 to get a result.

I had never been to her home and I was a little shocked at the extravagance. It was huge and felt more like a museum than a house. Her room was large and impersonal, kind of like Rosalie herself. My eyes were wide as I took in the artwork and the ornate fixtures, and the enormous portraits of Rosalie from birth that adorned the walls. Apparently her parents worked long hours and she was alone much of the time. I could only imagine how hard this whole thing had been.

Her voice broke me out of my thoughts, "So, what did he do?"

There was no hostility in her voice, it was merely a question.

"He did what everyone knew he would do. He sucked me in and made me think he loved me, but he didn't. It was just words, the same ones he used on every other girl he has been with." I spoke the words evenly, trying to keep the flood of tears at bay. I didn't have the energy to start up again.

I felt her fingers on my bracelet and I pulled my arm back, hiding it behind my back.

"Are you sure? Really?" she said which surprised me. Rosalie knew Edward was a pig. She had told me so herself.

"Yes. I'm sure," I answered. "Before you think this is about sex or him cheating on me I want you to know it's not. I trusted him and I felt like he trusted me, and that he was showing me parts of himself no one else knew. But I found out today that simply wasn't true. It was all part of the Edward Cullen snow job. He's not who I thought he was. He betrayed me and my feelings."

Rosalie didn't look convinced but she did not argue with me for once.

"What about you? Have you told Emmett about this? Does he know?" I asked. I knew Emmett was the father. Or possible father. It explained all of their awkward behavior and sudden breakup.

She grimaced but after I told her about Edward she owed me the truth, "Yes. Well, no. He heard the gossip and he tried to talk to me at the drive-in, but I couldn't," she told me.

I nodded my head in understanding. How would you go about telling someone this? I shuddered at the thought of explaining something like this to Edward and what his reaction would be. I said a small prayer that things never went that far between us.

I looked at the clock on Rosalie's bedside table.

It was time.

Past time, in fact.

I got off the bed and walked over to the bathroom and touched the door and walked over to the counter.

I saw Rosalie walk up behind me in the mirror. She had her eyes closed and her hands up to her mouth, like she was prepared to vomit.

"Ready?" I asked her and she shook her head no, but I picked up the test but didn't look at the results. That was her news to see first so I turned and I held it in her face, "Open your eyes, Rose."

Her eyes popped open and she absorbed the information. Suddenly her hands fell forward, grasping for support on the counter.

As I turned the stick to read the results, the door burst open and Alice barged into the room. Her eyes surveyed the scene in front of her. Rose and I together, eyes red from crying, and a Dixie cup of pee on the counter.

She grabbed the test from my hands and uttered the three words that changed Rosalie's life.

"Oh. My. God."

* * *

WHAT THE HALE? I know, that was mean, but I mean if you get all comatose after the movie I needed something to bring you back!!! And hopefully it will make me fix it all faster.

Love to you all and Look IF YOU ARE A SCREAMING FAN GIRL. DONT DO IT IN THE FREAKING MOVIE. I SWEAR I WILL CUT YOU. I NEED SLIENCE WHEN I SEE ROB.

now, leave me a NICE review....muhahahhahahahaaa


	16. Ruby Sees All

I will tell you my thoughts on the movie a the bottom of this...okay? I really want to thank you for all the reivews! I definitely think it was the most ever and it strokes my enormous ego and encourages me to put out more and more of this stuff!!! Special thanks to Bethaboo for betaing this on her afternoon off and JDSK & DT for now knowing the "real" me as they sat next to me twice at the movie and will still talk to me. I'm sorry about the fail last time....uhhhhh...I promise it won't happen again...yeah...

Cake-Ruby See's All & She'll Come Back to Me

* * *

"Edward, hand me that cable." I heard Emmett's voice buzzing around in the back of my head. We were in Emmett's garage, working on his car and making last minute preparations for the race on Saturday.

"Edward! Dude!" Emmett shouted this time and I snapped my head in his direction. I reached for the cable and threw it over to him, not bothering to get up. I was sitting on the work table and I quickly settled back into my thoughts.

It had been two weeks since Bella walked out of school.

Two weeks of nothing. She wouldn't talk to me or answer my calls. She avoided me at school and at her house. She wanted nothing to do with me.

I wanted everything to do with her.

That afternoon I waited at her house afterschool, in her driveway, but she didn't return until much later when Alice dropped her off. Again, Bella let Alice run interference when I tried to talk to her. Then when I called her dad wouldn't give her the phone. I spent the next two weeks giving her the space her silence requested. I knew I had done something but the list was long as to what it could have been so I was clueless how to fix it.

So I sat here, in Emmett's garage, a zombie over some chick. This is exactly why I didn't date. I let her in and now I couldn't shake her. She had infiltrated my soul.

Jasper walked over to the table and was messing with some materials. I glanced his way, looking to see what he was doing. Not that I really cared anymore.

"Look man, you've got to snap out of this" he said finally, picking up some tape and tossing it between two hands.

I shrugged, not responding. I was _not_ talking about this to Jasper or Emmett.

"The race is on Saturday, we need you to be ready. I know Emmett is driving but you're our number two. You have to be prepared." He continued, looking at me directly now, as I ran my hand over my jaw, rubbing the beard that had grown out over the last couple of days.

"I'm fine Jasper," and I jumped off the table and walked over to the hood of the car to prove it.

We worked in silence for a while, the way guys do, listening to the radio, occasionally asking for a part or making a suggestion. Emmett was strangely quiet as well and for once not on my back. He hadn't spoken to us about Rose in weeks either so he probably thought if he left me alone I would do the same for him.

We finally hit a groove when Jasper became fidgety and I heard him take a deep breath. Emmett and I looked over at him to see what was going on.

Jasper sat down on the old couch Emmett had in the garage, which was there so girls could come and watch us while we worked. All of us had brought a girl or two here before, although not recently.

He leaned back and finally said, "Alice told me what was going on with Bella."

I turned away from him and ducked back under the hood. This is what I'd been waiting to hear for weeks but, now, I wasn't sure I could handle the truth.

"Oh yeah?" I answered him, trying to keep my voice calm and disinterested.

Jasper paused for a minute, "And I'm not supposed to tell you but, fuck, bros before ho's, right?" he laughed like he was trying to convince himself.

I pulled out of the car and ran my dirty hands though my dirtier hair, "What are you trying to say Jasper?" I asked, irritated.

"Apparently Bella overheard that chick Jules in the library," he started and I could feel the blood drain out of my face.

I saw Jasper's eyes flick towards Emmett who was now listening intently, not even pretending to work on the car any longer. They were waiting for me to respond.

Good luck with that.

Jasper seemed to realize I was not going to comment so he continued, "And Jules was telling some girl about a picnic you two went on…" those were the last words I heard him say as I slammed down my tools and walked out of the garage.

I put my face in my hands and groaned loudly, stifling the actual scream that was building up inside me.

It was worse than I thought. There was no way I could fix this or make it better. If Bella knew I took Jules up to the meadow I was totally screwed.

I walked over to a pile of rocks on the edge of the garden and picked up a handful, throwing them one a time at the shed behind their house. Each one hit harder than the last but my rage was only building.

I never specifically told Bella she was the only one who I had taken up there. And she wasn't, but she was the only girl I had taken there and told her that I loved her.

I was nice to the girls I used and abused. They came back for more and my reputation flourished with this behavior. They knew I wasn't going to commit but I never treated any of them badly.

But comparatively, I treated Bella like a goddess. She _was_ my goddess and I couldn't get enough.

I sighed, trying to figure out how to fix the stupid mess I had gotten myself into.

I heard a car pull up behind me and I glanced over my shoulder. I grimaced when I saw it was Rosalie and Alice.

Great. Just what I needed.

Alice was the first out of the car, smiling at me weakly as she went straight to the garage obviously looking for Jasper.

Rosalie was busy looking at herself in the rearview mirror so I turned my back to her and again started throwing rocks at the small building.

I heard the gravel crunch behind me and her voice say, "You look like shit Cullen."

I picked up the largest rock and hurled it at the shed, missing by several feet.

I took a deep breath and threw another rock before quietly asking, "How is she?"

Her feet shifted behind me and I could hear her walking away. I twisted around and asked again, "Rose, really, Bella?"

She stopped at the door, hand on the window, never looking a back at me, I guess struggling with her own battle of Ho's before Bros, or something and said, "You broke her heart, how do you think she is?"

As she pulled the door open and slammed it behind her, I threw the rest of the rocks listened as they showered across the lawn.

I walked back inside and ignored the others as they shot me questioning looks. I grabbed my keys and left.

EmPOV

The garage was silent after Edward slammed the door behind him and walked outside. I don't think I have ever seen him so angry or upset. I looked over at Jasper who was still lounging on the couch and wondered what the hell he was thinking bringing all that shit up.

"Dude, what the fuck?" I asked him, as quietly as I could manage.

Jasper shrugged and stretched back and answered, "Look, someone had to tell him and I guess it had to be me."

We both looked towards the window as we heard loud bangs against the shed outside. We both rolled our eyes as we realized it was Edward throwing stuff again. Typical pissed Edward. I hope he didn't break a window, my mother would be pissed and I'd have to clean up that mess.

The last two weeks had been a complete nightmare. Make that the last two months. Rose still wouldn't talk to me and I had no idea if the rumors were true or not. I wanted to be with her through all of this but she didn't know how to let me in. She was closed off and insisting on doing this alone.

But she wasn't alone, and this wasn't only about her.

I head a car pull up and seconds later Alice came bounding in the garage, immediately wrapping her arms around Jasper on the couch.

I shook my head towards them and wondered how these two knuckle heads were so happy. I suspected it was because Alice was a secret pervert. She had to be to put up with Jasper and his shit.

I looked up when the door pushed open, expecting Edward, but instead locking eyes with Rose, looking gorgeous as usual.

I opened my mouth to speak but I was interrupted by Edward storming into the room and grabbing his keys of the table and marching back out without a word. We all looked at each other, searching for an answer to his sudden departure.

Alice finally spoke, "Where's he going?" which caused Rose to snort.

"I think I can guess" she said, tossing her long blonde hair over her shoulder, which caused my breath to hitch. I was completely captivated by this woman and it was taking everything I had to stay in my place.

She finally looked at me for the first time since the drive-in and I noticed her face was not as harsh, or stressed. I started to open my mouth to speak but she broke in first saying, "You. Outside."

I obeyed, as she knew I would and walked out the door, feeling my stomach drop. She was going to tell me. She was going to tell me I knocked her up. That I'm going to be a dad. That my life as I know it is over and that she hates me. It was coming and I couldn't stop it.

Rose stopped before me and began twisting her hair, making me wait longer for the words to come out.

"Damn it Rose. You're fucking killing me. Say it." I begged.

Finally her mouth spread into a slight grin, "I'm not pregnant," she whispered as though she was afraid to say it out loud.

I stopped. My body was poised to bolt, jump in the car and take off. Instead I froze.

"What?" I asked.

"I'm. Not. Pregnant," she said slowly, and I swear to God she licked her lips after the last word.

I felt relief spread across my face and I reached out and grabbed her, pulling her into my body and clutching her. I thought she would resist but she sank into my arms letting me hold her.

For quite a while we stood outside the garage and she let me hold her. She eventually pulled away and told me that the first test came up positive, two weeks ago and that today, she went to the doctor and told her it was false, she was not pregnant nor had she ever been.

"Rosalie, why couldn't you come to me? I would have been there with you all the way." I spoke to her softly, still clinging to her hand since she hadn't let go. I was beyond excited, I was about to burst out of my skin and all I wanted to do was kiss her.

She hid her eyes from me as she answered, "I don't know. I had to work this out on my own. But thank you for trying. It's not your fault, you know?"

I rolled my eyes at her and asked the question I had to know, "So what about us? Are you ready to try again? I bought new condoms. Assured not to break!" I laughed, and she took a swipe at me but I could see the smile on her face.

"You wish Emmett McCarty!" she huffed at me, but her body language told me she wasn't angry.

I took a chance and wrapped my arms around her body, lifting her up to my face and gave her a quick, hard kiss, that thankfully she returned.

"I do, Rosalie Hale. I do," and kissed her again.

Xxx

EPOV

I drove past her house once to see if she was home and alone. Her dad's car was not in the driveway so I quickly parked and ran around the side of her house. I knew if I went to the door she wouldn't open it so I climbed up the slick tree and made my way to her window.

I could see her form moving around inside, cleaning her room or something. I wanted to climb through the windows and grab her, inhale her hair and warm my body with hers.

I shifted and almost lost my balance, causing the branches to scrape against the house as I reached for the limbs above me.

"Shit," I mumbled under my breath. I wasn't sure if I really wanted to talk to her. I just wanted to see her, without her bodyguards or her dad in between us.

I saw her push the curtain back and peer outside. I felt my mouth instinctively turn into a small grin but I dropped it quickly when I saw her expression.

She was pissed and her eyes were sad.

Damn. I can't take her sad eyes, staring out at me from behind the glass, hating me. Why was I up here, risking my life to see her when she clearly wanted nothing to do with me?

Love.

I grimaced at the thought and then realized she could see me and I pulled my face into the best crooked smile I could muster, but I knew it wouldn't be enough.

She flung open the window and wrapped her arms around her body as the cold air hit her.

"What do you want Edward," she asked, emotionless.

Okay, she was pissed but she was talking to me. This could be progress.

I wanted to glide down the branch, get closer to her but I knew if I did she would retreat back inside. So I slid back on my feet a little and actually leaned away from her.

I had no idea what to say to make this whole thing better so I said the first thing I could come up with. "I'm wanted to tell you I'm sorry."

She rolled her eyes at me and sighed. Crap. That was the understatement of the century. Bella was smarter than that. She was smarter than me and a little 'I'm sorry' wasn't going to fix the shit I had caused.

"Yeah, that was lame, I know," I told her and at that moment I decided to go with honesty. Smoothing things over was no longer an option and if I had been more honest in the beginning maybe we wouldn't be here.

She actually laughed a little at my self deprecation. God, her laughter, even tinged with hatred, was the best sound my ears had heard in weeks.

While I was figuring out what to say next when she said, "Edward, its cold and I have things to do. So if you have something to say please spit it out." I could hear the pain rising in her voice.

She hated me.

I took a deep breath and began, my stupid voice wavering, "Look Bella, I fucked up. I know I did. I know saying I'm sorry doesn't fix it." I took a couple of steps forward while she was looking down, refusing to meet my eyes.

"I told you I couldn't do this. That I would fuck it all up and make a mess for the both of us." I moved closer still, because I needed to be near her, feel her next to me. She still wouldn't look at me but she wasn't leaving either. "I hate my past but it nothing I can do about it. I'm not defending myself but I didn't screw that chick up in the field. But I would have, and it wouldn't have been the first time. I have taken others there too, but God, Bella, if I had to make a map of everyplace I had been with someone else we'd have to move before we could be together." My voice shaking, telling her crap she never wanted to hear, but obviously needed to before we could move on.

Or, not, it was up to her now.

I sighed deeply, and shimmed the rest of the way to her window, leaning over to her. My hands were grimy from the cars and the tree but I had to touch her now that I had her so close. I reached out to her and pulled her face towards me, feeling her recoil but not enough to shake me off, I knew she wanted to feel me too.

"I could have any of them again if I chose. But _you_ are the only one I want." I said quietly. I spoke to her eyes, although she was looking though me, not at me. I ran my finger down her neck and turned, beginning my decent down the tree.

I didn't want to hear what she had to say. I could tell enough by her expression. Her eyes were hurt and her face was twisted in disgust.

I dropped to the soft ground and made my way to the car. I went with honesty and unfortunately, the truth was ugly and obscene. But, I had made a decision, I was no longer going to be hiding who I really was nor would I spend my time chasing Bella Swan. I was willing to take her, all of her, and love her for everything she was. But only if she could accept me for who I am now, which included who I used to be.

* * *

Okay babies...I had to do that. HAD TO. IT's IN THE MOVE. I PROMISE. Sorry....NOW. About the movie. I had to see it 3 times. THREE times. And well, the first time was not perfect but Rob is glorious and I didn't care, but by the third time I realized I was so fracking dazzled by Rob I wasn't acutally paying attention and I REALLY REALLY LIKE IT. I mean I love it. I do. If you need me to tell you why or encourage you to love it pm me and I will tell you. Oh yeah, no fan girls. Not really. You guys must have gotten my message out and they stayed the hell away from me. They may have seen my knife. And now that the movie is, sigh, over I'm depressed. So send me a review and make me feel better.


	17. You Turn The Screws

I know. I KNOW! Edward wasn't very nice last time. But maybe it will get better. Sure. I promise. Anyway, regular thanks, BB for being my masterbeta, DT for making me laugh, JDSK, who is my FF soul mate (and my co-writer on an upcoming piece!). I'm gonna thank WTV for being my pusher. But she doesn't read this I don't think so boo on her.

Cake-You Turn The Screws

* * *

BPOV

As we reached the reservation I felt butterflies dancing around my stomach. My fingers pressed down, physically trying to squelch them.

I was nervous.

About Emmett and the race, it all seemed very dangerous.

About Edward being there. About me being there. I wasn't sure how to act around him. I really wasn't sure how I felt about him.

Or so I told myself.

So, I sat in the car, driving down the highway at ridiculous speeds, feeling like I needed to vomit.

Possibly noticing the green tint spreading across my face, Alice began talking about our spring break plans.

Apparently, we were going to the beach for spring break. Alice, Rose, Jessica, Angela and I were going to head to the beach for some fun and sun. I think Alice was hoping this would take my mind off of Edward and frankly, I was glad for the distraction.

So the rest of the way to the reservation we had to talk about bathing suits, the benefits of a one piece or two, appropriate beach hair styles, spray tanning, and many other random subjects that entertained Alice and Alice alone.

Finally, Rosalie pulled up to the old track and I followed them towards the guys, who were making last minute adjustments to the car.

Emmett's car was amazing. They had completely reworked the whole car. It was a '67 Mustang, complete with a new coat of dark green paint, black canvas top and black interior. I was really impressed that the guys did this on their own and in such a short period of time.

I heard loud music from a cross the field, a group of guys and girls surrounding a black car with flames painted down the side. I saw James standing in the middle with a huge grin on his face. Clearly he thought he had this in the bag.

Reaching Emmett's car, I hung back a little, my hands shoved in my hoodie, trying to look collected and calm with the situation, when I was anything but.

When Edward showed up in my tree the other day I wasn't sure what to do. I was angry, and hurt and really, really depressed. And then I saw him out there, his hair all dirty, sticking up on end, wild and untamed. My first instinct was to turn around and run. Leave him in the tree, but I didn't.

I don't think I actually could.

So I moved closer, looking out the window at him, seeing his cheeks red from the cold, smudged with oil and grease. His eyes were filled with a mixture of pleading and determination. I figured after all these weeks of avoiding him I owed him the opportunity to speak.

And he spoke. His words crushed me further, telling me of lovers, but not love, and his inability to make this right. And it was true. He couldn't fix this. It was what it was. And I had to decide whether or not I wanted Edward Cullen, the real Edward Cullen, in my life.

Then, before he left, he'd reached out and touched me.

And I wanted him to.

I wanted to feel his skin on my skin. Feel the trial of fire that he left. Because no matter how much he broke me I wanted him.

So I spent the next couple of days thinking and here I was, at the racetrack, watching Emmett prepare to risk his life and his two best friends encouraging it. And I stood on the edge, trying to decide if my needs were as great as my wants. I wanted Edward, but did I need him? I hadn't decided yet.

Jasper ran up and grabbed Alice, tossing her tiny frame around and I watched Emmett and Rose settle into some comfortable small talk. They seemed to be taking things slower this time.

I smiled at them but realized I was intruding in their private moment, which, after all they had been through, was deserved. I shifted my gaze and saw him, standing next to the car, watching me. A small smile twitched on his lips but it didn't reach his eyes.

I slapped a grin on my face.

"Hey," he said, leaning back on the car.

I fought to relax my pose, to match his, and I echoed back, "Hey."

We stood like that for a moment, not uncomfortable but clearly not knowing what to say to one another.

He walked by me and began pulling the top back, on the Mustang, when I saw a flash of metal on his waist.

Intrigued I asked, "What's that?" and instinctively I reached out and grabbed his belt. My fingers grazed his warm, soft, skin and I withdrew quickly, forgetting his body was not mine to touch. Blushing, I mumbled, "Sorry."

Thankfully, he let it go, shrugging and pulled up the hem of his shirt, showing me a red buckle with the word 'Cocky' embossed across it.

I quirked an eyebrow at him and he laughed, a real one, and said, "You know, school spirit and all that shit."

I rolled my eyes. School spirit my ass.

Emmett came over and ducked under the hood of the car, while Edward checked the tires. Rose and I stepped back and watched them quietly, both understanding that the other was trying to find balance with the men in our lives.

Jasper and Alice came screeching by, playing some version of tag when Alice rounded the car and slammed into Emmett. The hood of the car came crashing down and smashed into Emmett's hulking frame.

Edward and Jasper darted over, lifting the hood off a groaning Emmett, who was clearly dazed yet not seriously injured.

"Emmett! I'm so sorry!" Alice apologized profusely. Her eyes widened when she saw the looks of fury on Edwards face and even Jasper shot her a silent warning. Rosalie went over and tugged her away from the boys.

"Man, are you okay?" I heard Edward ask softly. Emmett was rubbing the back of his head and Edward reached back and felt around. "That is a huge bump…are you sure you can do this?"

"Dude, I'm fine. I just need to sit down for a second and rest." He declared, dropping into the front seat of the car. I noticed the concern on Edwards face as he nodded at Emmett. He leaned over to Jasper and they began talking quietly.

We walked to the edge of the track, to where the other spectators were sitting, on large rocks, surrounding the area.

As we settled in Alice began to fidget next to me. "I can't believe I did that. They're going to kill me if they have to back out of the race," she fretted.

I ran my hand over her back trying to soothe her but I knew she was right. They were going to be furious if they couldn't compete.

I heard Rosalie grunt while gesturing across the track. James and his crew seemed to notice something was wrong and were trying to figure out what it was. James sneered towards Edward and I felt him stiffen, even though he was yards away. I could easily see this race turning into a rumble if something didn't happen soon.

I watched as Edward leaned into Emmett, whose eyes were closed and looked like he was ready to take a nap. Edward shook his shoulder, "Hey, man, I don't think you can drive."

Emmett's eyes fluttered open and he said, "I know. But you'll do it for me, right? Drive in my place?"

Edward's jaw clenched and he nodded, patted Emmett on the back and helped him out of the car.

My stomach began to twist as I watched this exchange and Jasper lowered the hood of the car one last time. I hadn't anticipated this. I was already worried about Emmett but the thought of Edward involved in something so risky was enough to make me nauseous.

Edward slid into the front seat and shut the door. He spent some time adjusting the mirror and making other adjustments. I watched as he stopped and ran his fingers through his hair.

He was nervous.

I wanted to comfort him in some way but it really wasn't my place. I gave him up and now were both lost and confused. I kept my eyes on him, willing him to look my way and make some kind of contact. Finally, his eyes combed over the people who had shown up and were sitting on the out cropping of rocks on the edge of the track. They settled on me and I gave him a small smile in return and a nod, to let him know I believed in him. The exchange only took a second and his eyes flicked away as he gunned the engine, and driving towards the starting line.

I felt Rose's hand cover mine and squeeze. I guess she knew better than anyone what I was feeling. Rosalie had turned out to be a good friend. Once she let her guard down and let you in she softened. It finally made sense to me why she and Alice were so tight and loyal to one another.

I watched Edward maneuver the Mustang to the starting line towards Jasper. They had some kind of discussion with James before the race started, I guess going over the rules. I took a deep breath and asked, "So what happens next? Exactly what does the race involve?"

Alice was almost vibrating next to me and she seemed more than happy to explain. "Well, first they drive down the track towards that bridge, then they turn around and the first person back wins."

I felt relief spread across my face, "That's all? Oh, well that doesn't sound too dangerous," and I smiled at Rose and Alice.

Rosalie's face was tight and she still had her hand on mine, "Bella, I know it doesn't sound dangerous, but trust me it can be. James is absolutely lethal. He competes to win. At any cost."

My brain tried to wrap its way around what she was saying, "What do you mean "at any cost'?" I asked.

Alice shot a look at Rose before saying, "Bella, Edward is an excellent driver. Honestly, he's more skilled than Emmett."

At that moment we could see Jasper running away from the cars, off to the side of the track towards Emmett. Both drivers were in place and focused, and the loud, boisterous sound of their engines starting ricocheted off the rocks and trees surrounding the area.

I was stunned to see that Tanya, of all people, was standing between both cars, in a hoochie tube dress, and 5 inch heels. She had a scarf raised over her head and with dramatic flair she waved it down signaling the start of the race.

Shockingly, I could hear the sound of my heart, pounding over the loud squeal of tires as they shot down the roadway.

Smoke billowed over Tanya as she scrambled off the track as Edward and James literally left her in the dust. I watched them dart down the track towards the huge bridge in the distance. Once they got under it we wouldn't be able to see them, but it was clear whoever made it through the tunnel first would be the one with a major advantage.

Just before the bridge they appeared to be neck and neck, driving at speeds so fast their cars kind of shook as they moved.

I gasped and clutched Rosalie's hand harder as James, not content to play fair I guess, veered his car into the Mustang, pushing Edward off his path towards the edge of the track. Edward pressed back and I could hear the sound of crushing metal as the cars made contact.

I felt myself rising, climbing up on the rock so I could see. The entire crowed had leapt to their feet and they were cheering loudly as the Mustang regained control and both cars dashed under the bridge into the darkness of the tunnel.

For several tense moments we all waited, listening hard for the sound of tires as they turned, the gunning of engines as they accelerated and the vibration of the cars rumbling through the tunnel on the way back towards us.

I held my breath.

For ages, it seemed.

And I closed my eyes and said a little prayer for Edward to come out first from the tunnel.

When I opened them there he was.

First.

As he sped down the roadway I could see his hair whipping around his head and he was intent, focused on the pavement ahead.

James was speeding behind him but he wasn't close enough and he desperately tried to gain on him, weaving towards the Mustang, doing anything to gain some ground.

But it wasn't enough and Edward knew it. You could see it on his face.

Even from up here on the rock the smirk on his face was visible.

In that moment my heart lurched and I knew what I wanted.

The entire crowd of students from Forks jumped up as Edward sailed across the finish line and scrambled down the rocks to go congratulate the winner.

Alice was jumping up and down with excitement and even Rose was excited, a huge grin on her face.

"Oh Bella he won! Come on let's go see him!" Alice shouted as she hopped down the rocks.

Rose picked up my hand and said, "Yeah, come on. Cullen will want to see you too, I'm sure."

I looked down the hill and spotted Edward who was being currently being hoisted up, into the air by Emmett. The smile on Edward's face was huge, spreading across his whole face and his eyes were shining with happiness.

"I'm coming…give me a second, okay?" I said and smiled at them encouragingly.

They hesitated but eventually left me alone. I needed a moment to go over my thoughts and feelings from this afternoon.

I realized that as I watched Edward on the race track day, I was able to see him clearly for the first time. I had seen the flash of nerves before the race began but once Tanya dropped that scarf another side of him emerged.

He was confident, disciplined, and skilled.

He took control of the car and of James, never bending under pressure.

And he came out ahead.

And he won.

Because Edward Cullen always got his way.

At the moment he drove across the finish line, with a smirk on his face, I realized that none of those things were wrong. I had been trying to force Edward to bend to my will this whole time. To take out the best qualities of himself and twist him to my version of what Edward Cullen should be.

When Edward was already perfect.

And glorious.

And he was mine if I wanted him.

* * *

Okay. Whew. I was not looking forward to that one. That race completely freaked me out. COMPLETELY freaked me out. But I did it and I hope you liked it. Let me know. You guys are the best reviewers and i LOVE it!!! Also, we are winding down as you know. I am thinking 2 more chapters. and maybe an epilogue. Sigh. I know. How depressing.


	18. Let Me Go

Dear readers and reviewers! Finally. I am sorry this took so long but as many of you may know i submitted a one shot to the Very Cullen Christmas contest held by Withthevampsofcourse and Jandco. My Collab partner in crime is none other than my Bizarro World Soul Mate JDSK. Go read it and send me a review and guess who wrote which part??? I'm not gonna tell. You have to guess. Also, thanks to BB who is my masterbeta all the time. Thanks for all your help!

Now, I am going to point out that Emmet in this chapter is lacking one T. HE is missing ONE T. If you read Angst Goddess003's Wide Awake (which all of you do I'm sure) it is in honor of her. She made Bella and Edward do naughty things in the last chapter and I am dropping a T to show my love.

AND FINALLY, I am helping out with a new blog that is in conjunction with Twilighted, the awesome FF site we all know and love. I will post a link on my page so you can go enjoy. It is going to be a great place to find some new fics, and what we call underapprecitated fics. I will be posting some blog thoughts of my own (watch out for incoherent ramblings) so check it out. Smellyia is spear heading this train and if you dont read her stuff SHAME ON YOU.

I am going to pimp out the best Twilighted fic i have read recently and it is by one of my readers. It is complete and it does have a good number of reviews but I love it hard so go check out Once Upon a Time, in Therapy by AllyR. It is awesome.

Cake- Let Me Go

* * *

EPOV

The last week had been different.

I won the race and earned eternal bragging rites over James.

Emmet and Rose were back together and happy.

Rose was well, happy, which was, well, just different.

And Bella.

I wasn't sure what was going on with Bella but the steel cold hatred and pain I had seen in her eyes a week ago was gone.

It had simply vanished after the race.

But, she still wasn't speaking to me.

Not really.

I caught her looking at me a couple of times which made her blush. And seeing her blush made me smile. Which made her smile and sometimes we would just sit, across from one another in the cafeteria, or wherever we all were, smiling.

Which was different and totally like fourth grade but it was better than nothing.

I didn't push, because, I was serious before when I decided I was no longer chasing Bella Swan. She had to be ready to accept me for me.

But I still wanted her. More than ever. In fact, she had become quite an obsession for me and I found myself watching her and thinking about her all the time. The fact she was sitting across from me at school or passing me in the hallway and I couldn't reach out and touch her was driving me insane.

But she wasn't ready yet and she might never be, and for once in my life I was willing to wait around for a while and see what happened. Her terms, not mine.

So here I was, driving Emmet and Jasper down to the beach, so they could hang out with their girlfriends over spring break.

My parents had a beach house, the same one where I met Bella this past summer, which coincidentally was next door to the Hales' summer house. When Emmett and Jasper heard the girls were going down, it was a given we would go too.

I might be alone but I wasn't a cockblocker.

I had a feeling though, that Bella was not privy to our plans as everyone was keeping our participation in the trip on the down low. Which was okay with me for now. I wasn't sure how I wanted to handle all of this.

The guys were in the car, giving me a play by play of the race, for the gazillionth time. Emmet was on cloud nine since he'd gotten back with Rosalie, even though I was pretty sure the dynamic of their relationship had changed significantly at this point.

And Jasper and Alice blissfully happy. They really were some kind of match. She put up with all his shit and he reveled in her mania.

They fit.

It looked like I wasn't the only one who had changed this year, which was cool.

Even if I didn't get the girl in the end.

BPOV

I was in shock.

I looking out of a huge wall of glass, towards the ocean, watching the waves coming in and out.

It was beautiful.

And serene.

And oddly familiar.

I walked out on the porch and looked to the right and then to the left.

It only took a moment before I realized exactly where we were.

I would recognize that gazebo anywhere. I still had dreams about it. I could still feel the rough wood under my body from when I was last there.

I walked back inside and sat on the white sofa next to Alice.

Who has a white sofa at the beach?

I gave Rosalie and Alice each a hard look before saying, "Exactly when were you going to tell me your beach house is next to Edward's?"

I felt Alice shift next to me, trying to figure out what to say.

She was lucky, Rosalie spoke first. "You never asked," she smirked as though it was the best comeback ever.

I rolled my eyes at her and leaned back into the soft cushion sighing.

Although I had decided I still loved Edward, I hadn't told him yet. I wanted to make sure I was really doing the right thing. It wasn't fair to take him back just to get upset and leave again. I decided that after spring break I would talk to him and we could work it out then.

I had been nicer to him all week and I'd gotten rid of the attitude. I think he'd noticed the change and was relieved I was no longer furious at him. I caught him staring at me a lot and it was hard not to just go to him and make things right.

I focused my attention back on Alice and Rose as they began talking about our plans for the evening. I half listened, knowing I would just get dragged into whatever it was they had in mind.

"So first we are going down the boardwalk, you know, do a little shopping, maybe eat some dinner and just hang out." Alice chatted getting more excited by the second.

"Bella come on, let's go upstairs," Rosalie said as she stood up stretching. She glared towards Alice, "You know she brought us clothes to wear."

I let Rosalie pull me off the couch and we climbed the stairs together, up to the huge loft we were all sharing.

Alice began pulling piles of clothing out of her bag. Shirts, shoes, belts, sweaters, pants...it was never ending.

She was like Mary Poppins, with her magic bag.

Apparently there was a method to her madness as she gathered several things and shoved them into my hands and in Rose's. "Put these on," she directed.

I walked over to my bed and spread them out. I turned around and found Alice watching me so I cocked an eyebrow at her and asked, "Really? This is what you think I should wear?"

She laughed and said, "Definitely. Just what a girl needs to forget her troubles. Leather pants."

I glanced at Rose and she was nodding and smiling at me holding up her own pair of tight, low rise jeans and a sparkly, black tube top. "God Alice. Are we going out as hookers tonight or what?" she said but was laughing while she peeled off her clothes.

I smiled back and slid on my pants, pitch black, complete with a royal blue halter top.

After waiting on the other girls to get dressed and a round of make up and hair by Alice we were finally ready to go. Settled in Rosalie's car, in the back seat, I asked her, "So you and Edward grew up together right?"

She nodded and said, "Yeah, we spent our summers here and our parents are very close. Edward is like that obnoxious brother you never want to have. Spoiled. Demanding. And frustratingly right most of the time."

Alice and I laughed because it was so true.

She looked at me in the rearview mirror, "I know I was a bitch about Edward when you first started dating but, Bella, I'd never seen him like that before. I wasn't used to him being close to a girl before that wasn't me. I was a little jealous and threatened. I really am sorry I misjudged you."

I was shocked. Did Rosalie Hale just say she was jealous of me?

I snorted.

Out loud.

Which made us all laughed until tears were falling down our faces and Alice was shouting at us to stop and not mess up our makeup.

I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket and pulled it out thinking it was probably my dad checking on me.

It was Edward.

_I think we're being set up_

I quietly typed back

_When?_

I muffled the phone so they wouldn't hear it over their chatter or the radio.

_Tonight_

I gaped at the screen for a second before snapping it shut and put it away, the girls unaware I had even received a message.

"Alice, what did you say Jasper was doing for the break?" I asked in the steadiest voice I could muster. Again, feeling the desire to play Nancy Drew.

I watched as Alice glanced at Rose before saying, "Oh I think he and the guys are staying home, no major plans. You know how they are, probably fixing the car from where it was banged up in the race, or tearing up one of the other ones, you know, something like that."

I noticed Rose was nodding along, with the same grin she had on her face when she was encouraging me to wear these black leather pants.

I was being set up.

I rode in silence in the back seat thinking about the situation. I wasn't really mad, because I didn't blame them for wanting to see the guys. But I hadn't told them about my change of heart with Edward but this could have been a disaster if I was still angry.

I wasn't angry.

I was actually…giddy. I realized I really wanted to see him. I missed him and it was time to work this out.

As Rose pulled into a parking space near the boardwalk I could feel my heart banging around my chest. I took some deep breaths and followed the girls out of the car and onto the street.

It was a beautiful night, cool but clear. The waves were pounding on the shore and people were wandering around window shopping and going out to dinner. Kids were racing down the street to the carnival rides that were scattered through out the tourist area.

Alice suddenly began vibrating and pointing down the way. I thought it would be the boys, and my heart surged a bit but I realized she was focused on a building across the street.

"Oh no Alice. I can't do that!" I whined, my heart racing still but now with apprehension, not joy.

"Bella, it will be so fun! I'll hold your hand and it won't be scary at all I promise, I bet it is just silly and funny. You know, campy." I saw the look in her eye and was reminded of the night she gave me my belly ring. There was no way I was winning this one.

"Fine, but if I pee in these leather pants, it's your fault," I grumbled and allowed myself to be dragged away.

I forced myself to look at the sign above the door. It was a huge creepy clown face with the words 'Fun House' across the bottom. Yeah right. Fun.

We paid for our tickets and walked through the front door to an area that was draped in deep red fabric and lit by a huge chandelier. The room had no windows and there was only a single door leading down a dark hallway.

I was literally about to start freaking out. I had a big mouth but was a total baby when it came to scary stuff. As a child I would lie awake at night thinking about how all the monsters in scary movies were going to come and get me. Jason, Freddy, Chucky. All of them at one time or another occupied my nightmares. And don't even get me started on Norman Bates. I felt myself shudder as I took some deep breaths to control myself.

A woman came out dressed in a long lacy black dress and gave us instructions. Basically enter at your own risk, you cant come out once you go in and don't touch anything. Oh yeah, and have fun.

As we crossed out of the room into the hallway I squeezed Alice's hand and said, "Do. Not. Leave. Me." And she smiled and nodded. I didn't trust her at all.

I groaned. There was no way I was getting out of this without completely embarrassing myself. Alice dragged me down the hall and we turn a corner and it was completely dark. There wasn't much scary around other than the darkness so I started to calm down and thought maybe Alice was right, it was just going to be fun and cheesy.

There were small lights here and there, often black lights and there was a cool breeze that fluttered by. The walls were draped in dark cloth and it was hard to know which direction to go in. We stopped for a moment and felt around the walls looking for the right way when in the soft glimmer of light I saw it.

Two feet away was a monster, or a man in mask just standing in the corner watching us.

I screamed, "Holy Fuck!" and we all ran, scattering down the hall until fell into a room of mirrors. I could see multiples of Alice and Rose all over the place. This room had more light but only because it reflected off of the mirrors and it ricocheted throughout. Alice let go of my hand and we wandered around looking for the exit of this room as well. It was difficult to figure out where the room began and ended.

After a moment I realized Rose was gone. "Alice, where's Rose?" I called out as I roamed about.

"I don't know. I guess she went ahead," she answered.

Getting frustrated I leaned back against a mirror and was startled as it pushed back easily and deposited me in another room.

"Oh no. No, no, no. This is not good," I muttered aloud. I tried to go back through the mirror but it seemed to go only one way. It was dark and I was alone and I could feel the panic building in my chest. I waited a moment or two for Alice but she never appeared through the wall.

I had my back to the wall and was trying to figure out what to do. Clearly, I couldn't go back through the mirror because they already said you have to keep going forward to get out but I was terrified of being alone and continuing on.

As I was gathering the courage to move forward the wall pushed forward and I gasped, "Alice finally! I was freaking out in here…"

I stopped short because the two very long legs that came into the darkness could not belong to tiny Alice.

Two very familiar legs.

I breathed a sigh of relief when I saw Edward come though the wall. He was perfect of course, hair flopping in his eyes, and a smile on his lips, "Thank god it's you." And I ran over and broke our standoff, giving him a huge hug.

Edward started laughing at me and picked me up, so my feet left the ground, hugging me tighter. "Are you okay? Where are the other girls?" he asked.

I felt my face turn red but it was dark enough there was no way he could see me, "Gah. I don't know. Alice made me come in here and I really hate shit like this, there was this guy in a mask and I started screaming, and then I got separated. I was really close to losing it and was plotting my escape when you came in and…" I trailed off, distracted by his breath on my neck.

We were both silent for a moment, just breathing in one another and getting used to the feeling of being back in on one another's arms. As far as I was concerned it felt wonderful. Edward was warm and strong and as usual he smelled like heaven. For a moment I literally couldn't remember why I had left him.

"Bella?" he asked me quietly, his voice near my ear.

I froze in his arms waiting for him to speak. We had to talk about this thing at some point and I wasn't sure in the middle of a fun house was the right place but I answered anyway, "Yes?"

I heard a small laugh in his throat which confused me. "Are you wearing leather pants?"

Relief washed over me as a smile tugged on my lips. "Yeah, I am."

Edward groaned and let my body slide down the front of his and set my feet on the ground. After a moment he said, "I think we need to get out of here, because if I stay back here with you and those pants I'm going to cross a line you may not be ready for us to cross yet."

He didn't know it but I was more than ready for him to take me across any line he wanted. But I was also still a big chicken and I needed to get out of this stupid fun house of hell.

"Let's go. But please, don't leave me. Or let go of my hand," I directed more than asked.

His hand clasped around mine and he started walking us down the hallway. As we made it down the hallway, passing several ghouls and silent ghosts, who weren't nearly as scary with Edward next to me I asked, "What are you doing here anyway?"

He chuckled softly and said, "We were going to meet you guys at the restaurant, you know, they were planning on acting like it was a big surprise, not like it had been planned for weeks. But we saw you come in here and Emmet and Jasper wanted to prank Rose and Alice. They paid off the guy to go in the back door while I went in the front to keep track of you. I lost the three of you when you ran off screaming and only found you by accident."

I stopped him by a wall of gargoyles and pushed into his chest with my palms. My voice was tight as I told him, "I am very glad you found me when you did _but_ I am happier you found me before Emmet and Jasper did because I probably would have been scarred for life. And I don't think I would have given you such a positive welcome either like I did before."

Edward closed the little distance between us and wrapped his arms around me and said, "I'm glad it worked out that way too. And I was surprised. I didn't expect you to be so happy to see me." I could see his face in the flickering light and there was small hint of a smirk on his face.

Typical.

I rolled my eyes at him and pulled away walking with him through the rest of the building. I was still completely terrified and as I exited the fun house, out the back door I had Edward's arm around my shoulders and was using his hand to cover my face. I had finally just closed my eyes and let him lead me through the maze of hallways.

The others were waiting for us outside all smiles and happiness when I stumbled out, wrapped up in Edward's arms. Their expressions turned amused when they finally laid eyes on us.

"Bella! Look who we ran into! Isn't this great? I see you ran into Edward as well," Alice giggled, playing her part in the charade.

I rolled my eyes and said, "Drop it. I know you've known about this the whole time." I laughed when Alice and Rose plastered innocent looks across their faces. "Don't play dumb with me. I know you invited your little boyfriends up here for the week."

Rose gave Edward a cold glare, "Couldn't keep your mouth shut? Tool."

Edward's eyes narrowed towards Rosalie and feeling the tension between the two I jumped in, "It's okay. Really. I'm glad you are all here, we'll have more fun with everyone." I smiled at everyone to let them know I meant it.

Emmet returned my grin and gave me a big hug, "Great! Let's go eat! All that screaming in the Fun House made me hungry."

As everyone turned and walked towards the main street in search for a restaurant, I felt a sharp tug on the back of my pants.

Edward leaned into my ear and murmured, "Hey, do you want to get out of here?" I could feel his fingers still on the back of my pants, his fingers warm on my back.

Still looking ahead I swallowed, and nodded my head.

He let go and signaled for me to wait before running after the others and telling them we would see them later.

He jogged back over to me and smiled. The crooked one. The one that melts my heart and makes my legs quiver.

Edward said, "Do you mind if we walk home? Maybe down on the beach?"

I thought it was a nice idea and followed him across the street and down a path to the sandy beach. It was past twilight and night was gaining on us.

Trudging though the soft sand towards the harder, more manageable ground near the water, I took a deep breath and reached for his hand, threading my fingers through his. It was a small gesture but part of me was afraid he would reject me.

I waited and finally exhaled when he squeezed my hand back in acceptance. We fell into a normal pattern of conversation, about the ride down, Emmet and Jasper fighting over who was riding shotgun, more fighting over the iPod and what playlist to listen to and other trivial subjects. We didn't talk about us although I could feel the issue swirling over our heads and although we were holding hands it felt tense, stilted. We were mending but still broken.

I knew where we were headed and with every step I grew more apprehensive. It was the scene of our own crime. We were coming full circle. It would be here that we would make decisions about our future.

All the houses looked the same to me in the dark but eventually Edward nudged me away from the water, toward the dunes in the direction of the houses with glowing yellow windows.

At the bottom of the steps I stopped, still clinging to his hand, afraid to go any further. This was my moment. Edward had his in the tree when he told me how he felt and he made his intentions clear.

Now it was time for me to do the same.

EPOV

We were standing at the bottom of the steps, mere feet away from the gazebo where we shared an intense night last summer.

Her tiny hand was wrapped in mine and in the semidarkness I could see the conflict on her face. I had no idea what she was thinking. She was so happy to see me in the Fun House but she was scared shitless so I wasn't sure what that was about. But then she came with me here willingly and I had to get this shit out in the open.

So we waited. For what seemed like forever holding hands, standing at the bottom of those fucking steps, listening to the waves pounding on the sand. While she gathered her courage to tell me whatever the hell it was she had on her mind.

After an eternity she tugged my hand and I followed her up the steps over to one of the benches. It was not the same bench we had defiled the summer before but that was understandable.

Bella tapped my chest and motioned for me to sit down and I did never letting go of your hand. I wasn't going to let go until she made me. It was my lifeline that everything may be okay.

She pushed my knees together and straddled me, face to face, eye to eye.

Over the waves I heard her take one last deep breath, and I braced myself, lowering my eyes in fear.

But instead of words coming out of her mouth, I felt her mouth on my throat and jaw, tiny kisses. Her fingers wove through my hair and stroked the back of my neck.

This was the way Bella showed her love.

My heart swelled. It did. I know I'm a guy and I shouldn't be into shit like that but at that moment, in the gazebo, where it all started, that's exactly what happened.

Bella's lips grazed mine and I reached my hands up to hold her mouth in place and I kissed her back.

Hard.

Because that was how I showed my love.

So we sat on the bench for hours kissing and groping, making up for lost time. I couldn't keep my hands off those drop dead sexy pants, cupping her ass and pulling her into my body.

She couldn't stop running her hands up my shirt, raking her nails down my chest, leaving me a quivering mess at her touch.

While we did this she told me her thoughts.

About me.

About her.

And us.

She told me she forgave me for being an idiot with a sordid past and bad taste in women.

She also apologized for not trusting me and jumping to conclusions and not talking it out.

And between kisses and groans I told her that I loved her and that I wanted her more than any other girl I'd met. And I wanted all of her. Something I'd never desired before.

While we made out on that bench I also told her that this was one place she and I always had for ourselves, untainted or marred by the past. And I promised her I would keep it sacred for the two of us, forever, no matter what happened in the future.

As the stars came out and it got colder our kisses faded and she settled into my chest, where we sat breathing in one another. We heard the others drive up and settle into the house, turning off the lights one by one leaving us in total darkness.

Knowing she was cold and tired, I stood up, keeping her legs wrapped around my waist, and I carried her into the house, up the stairs and rolled us into bed. Together and mended I drifted to sleep to the sound of the waves outside and the warm breaths of Bella next to me.

* * *

Awwww....sigh. Such a cheese head. Anyway, I am giving you what you really want next chapter so stay tuned. I will post soon but dont rush me it is pretty much the last chapter. Boo Freaking Hoo. I know. I may cry. But Ive got some tricks up my sleeve so keep any eye out. Now, I need your review like Edward needs to rip off those leather pants and have his way with Bella. That's right. BAD.


	19. Love You Madly

Sigh. Can you believe we are done? that this is the last chapter of our little fairy tale? I'm a little sad but at the same time i have a couple of things in the works so don't fret....I'll be back. I'm kinda hooked on this whole writing thing now. Thanks as usual to BB the master beta and Debussy This who helps me flush stuff out, and JDSK my FFmate. Remember to check my profile for song links and the link to the awesome Blog Im helping with....The Lazy Yet Discerning Ficster. Its awesome...a great place to read Recs by your favorite authors and hear some great FF discussions...mine is up next week. Smellyia you rock my world. Thanks for the "community" you stinking smelly hippie. And look. DONT FREAK OUT ON ME~I am lucky to hang with the amazing AngstGoddess003 and she gave me permission to use the WA use of the word Unicorn. So dont accuse me of copying or any shit like that. I've got her back and she's got mine.

BTW- WARNING

This chapter has smut. Yes, pure nasty, hot smut. IF YOU ARE UNDERAGE don't read it. and if you do anyway, which i know you will, don't ask me questions about it or even comment on it. Okay? It kind of grosses me out and I just don't want to know.

Love You Madly

* * *

Edward's arms were around me as I stirred in the soft bed. It was still dark but I could see the moonlight casting shadows around the room from a huge window facing the ocean. I was thinking how I needed to get out of these clothes but didn't want to leave his warm arms. Now that I was here I didn't want to go. Not for a second.

It had been a long journey to get to this place but it felt right.

Finally.

He shifted, taking me and the covers towards the center of the bed, while tightening his grip around my waist. Again, I wiggled my body towards him, removing any distance between us.

Edward and I had spent several nights in bed together but only kissing and sleeping. My room was too close to my father's and I was terrified of getting caught. Edward, of course, was a risk taker by nature and loved the thrill of climbing through the window and sneaking into my bed.

This was one of the only nights we'd had together with no limits, no boundaries, or parents down the hall. The only time we'd both been in agreement of where we stood in our relationship.

We'd both been preparing ourselves for this. During all our time together, Edward and I talked about getting to this place and how we would handle it. I had been pushing so hard and he had fought against me to the point we'd been forced to deal with the issue head on. We had spent hours talking about his sexual background and the fact I had a past of my own. I'd lost my virginity the year before to my then boyfriend and although it wasn't all flowers and unicorns, it had been with someone I'd cared about.

Edward promised me he had been safe with all the girls he'd been with. The last thing he wanted was to get stuck in this town raising a kid. I agreed with this whole heartedly and was determined I wasn't going to repeat my mother's mistakes and have babies at 18. We were prepared because even though we hadn't been able to agree on when it would happen, we both knew it would.

All of these thoughts went through my head as I laid next to Edward, feeling the heat roll off his body. I took his hand off my stomach and laced my fingers in his, running my thumb across his own. This was enough to make him stir and I felt a sight grin cross my face.

Edward nuzzled his face in my neck placing slow kisses across my skin. I pushed my hips back a little, making contact and could immediately feel the effect I was having on him.

I heard him moan softly in my hair as he clutched my hip with his free hand, his other still in mine. He released me and climbed across my body, pushing my back against the bed and hovering over me.

In the moonlight I could see his hair falling into his eyes as he leaned in to kiss me on the mouth. His face was rough and scratchy on my chin but I couldn't get enough and I pulled him, by the collar of his shirt, closer.

I had kissed Edward so many times before and it was the one time he was completely transparent. If he was angry, his kisses were fast and tense or if he was being flirty he would taut me with playful touches. Then there were the times when you could feel the intensity of the moment but the frustration of him holding back, struggling against his greater desire and instinct.

But tonight, it was different. For the first time I could tell he wasn't holding back. Not only had his kisses changed but every movement and touch was with purpose.

Encouraged, I lifted my hips to his, meeting his body, compelling him to make contact with me. Breathing hard he sat up and reached for my waist, tugging the button loose and sliding my pants down, dropping them to the floor.

"Bella, as hot as you are in those pants, I've been dying to take them off of you since the first moment I saw you tonight," he told me. I sat up on my knees and pulled the string on my halter top, allowing it to drop and revealing I was braless. Edward took in a sharp gasp of air and in the darkness of the room I saw his eyes darting between my eyes and my chest. I noticed his fingers clutched in tight balls as he struggled to keep them off of my breasts. The battle was short as he reached out and brushed their sides with his thumbs, making me shiver.

I ran my fingers under his shirt, pulling it upwards and over his head. "Well, I've been waiting to get that shirt off of you for weeks," I said back before leaning in to suck and nibble on his chest. My fingers fell to his jeans and I fumbled with the button, unable to manage taking his pants off.

"Fuck. What's wrong with your pants?" I muttered before giving up. I flopped back on the bed in frustration and watched as Edward easily took them off and threw them on the ground.

I grimaced and said, "Show off." I could tell he was holding back laughter at the fact I lacked appropriate motor skills.

When I called him a show off I meant this in more ways than one. I had never seen Edward fully nude before and it was a little shocking. I'd only seen bits and pieces never the whole thing at once. He was lean and muscular, more than the other guys our age, and he lacked the gangly awkwardness many seemed to have. My eyes were drawn to his erection that was huge and full, and frankly a little intimidating.

Edward noticed my appraisal and I looked away embarrassed that he'd caught me. I was surprised though that he looked a little unsure as well since he was always confident and so sure of himself.

"Come here," I called and touched the bed. That was all it took and he dove towards me, covering my body with his. We kissed for a while and he traced the lines of my curves with his fingers, stopping only to catch our breath and shift to unexplored areas. I found myself obsessed with the fact I could make him shudder simply by grazing his neck with my teeth and even more pleased that I could make him crumble by running my thumb over the head of his dick. The sound of his grunts and pants into my ear were thrilling and made the ache between my legs almost unbearable.

Edward, was of course, enthralled by my breasts, and spent a great deal of time rubbing and sucking and playing with them. But he was good, experienced, and I knew I was lucky he'd paid attention all those times with other girls. He took his time and after taunting and teasing me he ran his fingers down my thigh and in between my legs. He groped for a moment but quickly found my clit and rubbed light circles causing me to buck forward, banging his erection into my stomach.

I was panting heavily, teetering on the edge when he looked up at me and said, "Are you ready?" and I nodded.

Because I was and I could tell he was and for once we were both in the same place at the same time.

I moaned in protest as he took the pressure away and flipped us over, placing me on top, straddling him. He ran his fingers down my sides and settled them on my hips as I lifted up over him and lowered myself down. I slid him in slowly, adjusting to his size before making some tentative thrusts. Edward's pelvis met mine and we quickly found a rhythm which caused me to softly moan as he stroked my breast with one hand and found my clit again with the other.

With abandon we rocked against one another. Grunting and straining we smashed the headboard into the wall over and over until I heard Edward breathe, "Babe, come for me…" He pinched my nipple which was all it took to tip me into a quivering mass, shaking and writhing over his body. Using Edward's chest as support I held on as he continued to thrust in me with increasing force. Finally, he gasped and moaned all at once, his face constricted in a mixture of anguish and ecstasy.

Edward's movements slowed and his face smoothed. He pulled me towards him, wrapping his arms around my body and we laid together for some time, naked and sticky with sweat but thinking that sex together might actually be flowers and unicorns after all.

EPOV

I rolled off of the bed and over to the dresser grabbing a t-shirt for Bella and some shorts for myself.

"Here," I said and helped her slide it on. I pushed her hair back over her shoulder and leaned in to kiss her. Her lips were swollen from all the prior kissing and in the growing light from outside I could see her chin and cheeks were red from my stubble. I rubbed my thumb across it and said, "Sorry about your face."

She shrugged and smiled, "It's okay. I told you I wanted to be marked by you. Now I am. Inside and out."

I gathered her in my arms and pulled us under the covers, spooning, and keeping her ear where she could hear me. "I love you, you know," I whispered.

I heard her sigh and say, "I know. And I love you."

"I think you're turning me into a big girl." I said laughing at myself.

She turned her head slightly and asked, "Why is that?"

I buried my head in her hair feeling the heat on my face.

I groaned and ran my fingers through my hair. "Because you turn me into mush. I lose my shit around you and all I want is to be with you, all the time. Bella the last few weeks were the worst of my life." I told her.

Bella turned all the way around and wrapped her arms around me this time and gave me a kiss. "It was horrible. Let's not do it again, okay?"

I nodded and pulled her into my body, resting her head on my chest, I smoothed her hair down and agreed, "Never again."

BPOV

I could feel sweat dripping down my neck as the sun beat down from above. It was one of those rare days in Forks when it actually felt like summer. My palms were splayed in front of me, pressed down on an enormous rock on the side of the clearing. The sun was glinting off of the charms on my bracelet. I could see the new one, a clown, moving back and forth.

Edwards was panting into my ear, "Fuck Bella…ugh…bend over a little more." I shifted and was overwhelmed by the difference it made.

Moments later we were both in a heap, on top of the rock, struggling to gain composure. I found my voice, "Well, that takes one off the list I think."

Edward laughed while he began adjusting my shorts and shirt, smoothing out the fabric and dusting off the smudges of dirt. "Yeah, definitely. No one will top that one ever. Except maybe you. You are definitely one surprise after the other," he said kissing my lips quickly.

After spring break we had decided to make our own 'map' of Forks and literally spent all our free time charting new territory and reclaiming others. I giggled. "You keep showing me new tricks like that and I'm your slave for life."

We walked over to the blanket spread across the green grass and I couldn't help but smile at the lazy grin spread across Edward face. There were several constants about Edward. One was that he loved me. The other was that he loved sex. Lesser but still important he loved his friends and his cars. Once we were able to make all these things work together everything clicked.

We were happier than I would have expected. Edward still had his moments, his temper tantrums, and he was still completely stubborn but he had grown so much over the last year that the little things didn't bother me. Those were the things I'd loved about him all along.

As school came to a close he had been totally focused on his main goal, getting out of Forks. He had been accepted to Dartmouth but was struggling with the fact I'd been wait-listed and things didn't look good for a late admission. He tried to get his father to bribe me in, he wanted me to cheat on my tests and applications but I was firm that if I was going to get in it would be on my own merit. He'd wanted to argue with me on all of this but he didn't because I think these were the things he loved about me as well.

Puzzle pieces can't be the same if they are to fit together. They have to be different and we had come to understand this is why we are happy together.

I waited for a couple minutes more before I asked Edward, "Can you hand me my bag?" and I reached out for it as he passed it over. I desperately was trying to keep a straight face. "Let me see, I got something in the mail today but didn't have a chance to read it." I told him.

Edward had settled his head in my lap and had his hand up in my hair, twisting a strand around his finger. "Oh yeah?" he asked absently, clearly not paying much attention.

I felt a smile creep across my face even though I was trying to stifle it, "yeah, it's a pretty big envelope. Here…" and I dropped it on his chest.

It was thick and white and had the words Dartmouth in the upper left hand corner. I watched as Edward picked it up and tilted it so he could see it while on his back. His thumb rubbed over the lettering and he shot up, sitting across from me. He looked up at me and cocked an eyebrow while tearing off the end of the envelope.

His eyes were wide as he read the information, his lips moved as he read the letter. Quietly, he said, "You got in." He appeared stunned, by the news.

"I did." I said nodding.

A small smile hinted on his lips before saying, "So you're going with me?"

"I am," I said though my own growing grin.

He closed the space between us, tossing the papers on the ground, "You know, this is what I wanted the whole time."

I watched his eyes and they were slightly manic, filled with happiness and excitement. I reached for his hand and felt his lips touch mine. His happiness came though his touch, electrifying my entire body.

I pulled away, gasping for air and hopped up, pulling him with me. I told him, "Come on, let's go tell my dad and the others."

We gathered our things and carried them down to the car, tossing them into the back of the Cutlass. Edward followed me to my side of the car and opened the door for me before jogging back around to his side.

The Cutlass flared to life and he started us off in the direction of our family and friends. With the top down my hair whipped around my face and I had one hand firmly tucked in Edwards resting on the console between the seats. I began thinking about the last year and how things had changed so much and how much we had been though.

I thought back to my first days here, when I met Alice and I was caught up in the panic of a new school.

I recalled the shock of seeing Edward again, and the heartache I felt when he rejected me.

I felt my stomach twist at the thought of our kiss under the stadium bleachers and the feel of his fingers on my stomach as he discovered my piercing.

The football games, the making out, James and Tanya, and all the other things that made this whole experience complete.

Edward and I survived the drama and love, fights and sex, and grown up shit like pregnancy scares and accountability.

It was worth it, every moment, to make it to where I was now.

As we drove down the road I looked over at Edward, he gave me his smile, the one now that was just for me and I couldn't believe it had all lined up this way, one step away from our own little happy ever after.

* * *

Sigh. I know. That was the best Majick Car moment i could come up with. I hope you liked it. I had tons of fun. Sign up on my Author alert listing so you can get notices when i post my new fic. Should be in a couple of weeks. Im also working on a super cool collab that will come out after the first of the year. thank you all for such support and please let me know what you think of this last chapter and the story as a whole. Also, I had thought to do an epilogue but I like this ending and plan to keep it here. LOVES!!!


End file.
